Parmi les loups garous
by DiagonAlleyParis
Summary: AU. Après des années de mauvais traitement, Harry à l’âge de 7 ans, s'enfuit de chez les Dursley.Quand des loups-garous le trouvent, ils l’amènent à leur chef Fenrir Greyback qui décide d'élever le garçon dans sa meute.Cela changera t-il son avenir?Trad.
1. Fuite

**Auteur** : Sephora85

**Titre en anglais** : The Wolf Within

**Titre en français** : Parmi les loups-garous

**Traducteur** : DiagonAlleyParis

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K. Rowling.

**Beta Reader** : Tigrou19, qui me relit et corrige mes imperfections.

**Sujet **: AU. Après des années de mauvais traitement, Harry à l'âge de 7 ans, s'enfuit de chez les Dursley. Quand des loups-garous le trouvent, ils l'amènent à leur chef Fenrir Greyback qui décide d'élever le garçon dans sa meute. Comment cette éducation changera-t-elle la vie d'Harry et son avenir ? Aidera-t-il le monde magique dans leur combat contre Voldemort ?

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

**PARMI LES LOUPS-GAROUS**

**Chapitre 1 : Fuite**

Tout, absolument tout était silencieux au 4, Privet Drive à Little Whinging, tout sauf les sanglots d'un petit garçon de sept ans qui était tapi dans le coin d'un petit placard. Ses genoux étaient collés contre sa poitrine alors que ses yeux cherchaient quelque chose à regarder dans l'obscurité.

S'il y avait quelque chose – n'importe quoi – à regarder, alors cela lui permettrait de détourner la douleur qu'il ressentait dans son ventre, pensait Harry désespérément. La sourde souffrance qui accompagnait la faim était bien connue pour lui mais cela dérangeait encore beaucoup. Etre privé de nourriture pendant une ou deux journées n'était pas rare pour Harry, mais jamais auparavant son oncle l'avait laissé sans manger durant quatre jours entiers.

Harry n'était même pas sûr d'avoir fait quelque chose de mal, cette fois-ci, quoique ce ne fût pas inhabituel que sa tante ou son oncle ne lui dise pas pourquoi il avait été puni. Chaque fois que quelque chose n'allait pas dans la vie toute tracée des Dursley, c'était la faute de Harry et, finalement, il avait appris à croire qu'en effet, il était probablement la raison de tous leurs problèmes. Après tout, il n'était qu'un monstre.

Un monstre sans valeur, né d'un chômeur alcoolique et d'une prostituée qui s'étaient faits tuer quand il était tout petit ; c'était du moins ce que lui répétait Tante Pétunia tous les jours. Qu'il n'arriverait à rien dans la vie, ne manquait pas de lui dire son oncle au moins deux fois par vingt-quatre heures. Tout ce que voulait Harry depuis sa plus tendre enfance, c'était gagner l'affection de quelqu'un, n'importe qui, mais personne dans sa famille ou quiconque d'autre ne semblait prêt à lui porter un tant soit peu d'attention.

Harry avait la respiration saccadée et essuya son nez qui coulait avec le revers de la manche du vieux pull de Dudley qui lui servait de vêtement pour la nuit. Il avait toujours porté les affaires usées de son cousin, du moins si elles étaient assez défraîchies pour être portées par lui, sinon elles étaient données aux bonnes œuvres. Harry commença à se toucher les genoux dans le noir et sentit les bosses de ses contusions. Ce n'était pas les seules ecchymoses sur son corps sous-alimenté mais c'étaient celles qui lui faisaient le plus mal.

Hier encore, son oncle avec son endémique rage l'avait poussé dans les escaliers. Les genoux de Harry avaient violemment heurté le sol. Il n'avait pas été capable de retenir ses larmes et avait commencé à pleurer, ce qui lui avait valu deux gifles au visage balancées par le mari de sa tante.

'_Tu ne dois pas pleurer'._ C'était une règle que Harry avait dû apprendre très tôt dans sa vie, avant même qu'il ne sache parler. Faire preuve de faiblesse signifiait encore plus de punition. Plus de punition voulait dire encore plus de souffrance que celle qu'on lui affligeait déjà de toute façon. C'était seulement quand il était tout seul dans son petit et froid placard durant la nuit qu'il se permettait de pleurer et qu'il essayait de se réconforter lui-même avec ses propres larmes.

Le placard était le seul endroit où il se sentait en sécurité. Il s'y sentait comme à la maison car, après tout, il avait lu que la maison était la place où l'on se sentait vraiment en sécurité. Se sentir en sécurité n'était pas un luxe que Harry avait très souvent ; en fait, il ne l'avait presque jamais mais il estimait qu'il était bon d'imaginer qu'il puisse être en sécurité dans son placard.

Le bruit de pas descendant les escaliers juste au-dessus de sa tête provoqua un raidissement dans le corps de Harry et il se pressa encore plus contre le mur en bois. Il écouta avec attention la destination de ceux-ci et retint sa respiration quand il entendit qu'ils s'arrêtaient juste en face de son réduit.

Une seconde plus tard, la porte du placard s'ouvrait d'un coup sec et Oncle Vernon se tenait dans l'embrasure. Il lança un regard furieux à Harry qui se recroquevilla, apeuré, aux pieds de l'immense homme.

« Encore en train de dormir, espèce de chien paresseux ? », aboya Vernon, plein de colère, en prenant Harry par le col de son pull-over. Il le tira hors du placard et le jeta à terre. Harry se remit en toute hâte sur ses pieds, ne permettant pas de montrer la douleur qu'il avait ressentie lors de l'impact au sol. Avec hésitation, il releva la tête et regarda prudemment son oncle, s'attendant à un nouveau coup.

« Nous attendons des invités et la maison a besoin d'être nettoyée », dit-il froidement en donnant à Harry une claque au niveau de la nuque car il n'avait pas réagi assez vite. « Qu'est-ce que tu attends, monstre ? »

Harry baissa vivement la tête et sortit rapidement du placard le nécessaire pour nettoyer. Puis il se précipita vers la cuisine et commença à laver le sol. Il était seulement revêtu du pull trop large de Dudley mais avait tout simplement trop peur de demander à son oncle s'il était autorisé à se changer et à mettre d'autres vêtements.

Harry prit soin de nettoyer en profondeur le sol et en particulier les petits coins car sa tante contrôlait soigneusement son travail. Il était justement en train de faire un de ces coins difficiles quand un bol de fraises posé sur un meuble de cuisine attira son attention. Il était incapable de détourner son regard de cette magnifique vision.

Un fort grondement dans son ventre et la douleur qui l'accompagnait lui rappelèrent que cela faisait quatre jours qu'il n'avait pas mangé. Il avait tellement faim. _Juste une fraise, personne ne le saura,_ se disait-il en lui-même. Lentement, il se rapprocha du bol tout en continuant à laver et à vérifier que les membres de sa famille n'étaient pas dans les alentours.

Avec une main tremblante, il attrapa un de ces délicieux fruits et le prit entre le pouce et l'index en prenant garde de ne pas l'écraser. Son visage était tout concentré tandis qu'il amenait la fraise vers sa bouche impatiente. Quelqu'un commença à crier et il laissa tomber le fruit sur le sol propre.

« Le monstre a volé de la nourriture ! », cria triomphalement Dudley, un de ses gros doigts désignant son cousin beaucoup plus petit que lui alors qu'il avait le même âge.

Les yeux d'Harry s'écarquillèrent et il eut peur quand il entendit les pas lourds de son oncle qui se rapprochaient de la cuisine. Il savait qu'il aurait dû fuir mais il ne bougea pas. Il regarda, effrayé, son oncle entrer dans la pièce. Ses petits yeux étaient rivés sur la fraise au sol.

« Tu oses nous voler ? Comment toi, espèce de monstre inutile, oses-tu prendre de la nourriture sans nous en demander la permission ? », gronda Vernon, en avançant d'un air menaçant vers l'enfant qui tremblait.

Harry secoua désespérément la tête, il s'éloigna de son oncle, apeuré.

« Je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas. Je le jure. »

C'était inutile, bien sûr. Oncle Vernon empoigna avec force Harry par le col et le poussa contre un élément de la cuisine. Harry eut le souffle coupé en raison de la brutalité de l'impact qui lui ôta l'air des poumons. Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes et tout son corps lui faisait mal, mais il se retourna vers son oncle pour lui faire face. Son jeune visage afficha une expression d'horreur quand il réalisa que Vernon enlevait sa ceinture.

« S'il vous plaît… », murmura le petit garçon, dont les lèvres tremblaient.

Quand la ceinture le frappa pour la première fois, il ferma les yeux pour essayer de supporter la douleur en silence. A chaque coup sur son cou, son dos, ses jambes, ses bras et à tout autre endroit visé par son oncle, il ne ressentait que du feu à travers son corps, et retenir ses larmes était devenu trop difficile.

Après un coup particulièrement douloureux, il tomba à genoux. Cette souffrance-là fut presque insignifiante par rapport au reste de son organisme.

« Répète ces mots, espèce de monstre. _Je ne dois pas voler_ », ordonna Oncle Vernon, ne prenant pas la peine d'arrêter de châtier l'enfant.

« Je… Je ne dois pas voler », prononça Harry avec difficulté, pensant que son corps était en feu. Il y eut encore quelques coups sur ses bras, puis cela se termina et Harry resta allongé sur le sol, en essayant de reprendre sa respiration.

« Debout ! », grogna Vernon avec impatience. Harry obéit immédiatement, sachant les conséquences s'il enfreignait un ordre.

« Va dans ton placard et je ne veux pas te voir ou t'entendre pendant le reste de la journée. Si j'entends plus que ta respiration alors que nos invités sont là, je te jure que je te tuerais ! », murmura Vernon d'un ton menaçant, ses yeux ne montrant aucune pitié vis-à-vis du petit garçon qui était en face de lui. Harry hocha la tête pour indiquer qu'il avait bien compris. Il ne douta pas un seul instant que son oncle le ferait.

Tous ses muscles et os lui firent mal quand il se dirigea vers le placard mais il se mordit la lèvre pour s'abstenir de gémir. Il pouvait sentir le regard de Dudley sur lui et, du coin des yeux, il aperçut le sourire triomphant de son cousin.

« Deux jours supplémentaires sans nourriture », déclara Oncle Vernon en souriant, tout content, quand il vit les traits décomposés de son neveu.

Harry se laissa tomber sur la dure couchette dans son placard et regarda, impassible, la porte se refermer juste devant son visage et son environnement fut enveloppé par les ténèbres.

Quand il fut certain que ni son oncle ni son cousin n'étaient restés près du placard, il laissa échapper les premiers sanglots qui franchirent ses lèvres. Il y en eut d'autres et bientôt il pleura toutes les larmes de son corps, comme le petit garçon qu'il était. Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû prendre la fraise mais il avait tellement faim…

Parfois, il se demandait si ses parents l'avaient aimé quand ils étaient encore vivants mais il rejetait rapidement cette pensée ridicule à chaque fois qu'elle lui venait à l'esprit. Pourtant, il s'imaginait qu'ils lui auraient donné à manger et qu'ils ne l'auraient pas battu aussi souvent que son oncle le faisait.

Il continua à se demander comment c'était d'avoir une famille. Il souhaita qu'il y eût un endroit où on le désirerait. Peut-être pourrait-il trouver quelqu'un qui prendrait soin de lui et le prendrait dans ses bras de temps en temps. Harry entendit sonner et les voix des invités parvinrent jusqu'à ses oreilles. Il s'assit très doucement en faisant attention de ne faire aucun bruit mais la pensée de trouver un endroit où il pourrait rester continua à tourner dans sa tête. Celle-ci fut même capable de lui faire oublier un peu la douleur brûlante dans son corps. Une expression pleine de détermination apparut sur son visage couvert de larmes et il décida de trouver cet endroit. Ailleurs serait mieux qu'ici, où il était battu et méprisé.

Harry attendit que les invités aient quitté la maison puis encore quelques minutes supplémentaires afin d'être sûr que les membres de sa famille les aient accompagnés vers le lieu où ils devaient aller. Il se mit sur ses pieds et sa tête toucha légèrement le plafond du placard. Lentement, il alla à la porte en espérant qu'elle ne serait pas fermée mais fut déçu car c'était le cas. Une fois, il avait réussi à ouvrir celle-ci alors qu'elle était verrouillée, mais il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir comment il avait fait cela. Il poussa désespérément la porte mais elle ne bougea pas.

Harry ferma les yeux et posa, complètement abattu, son front contre le bois dur. Encore plus de larmes s'écoulèrent le long de son visage sombre. Tout à coup, la porte s'ouvrit et Harry sortit du placard. Debout dans le couloir de la maison, il fixa celle-ci, tout émerveillé. Parfois, il faisait bouger des choses sans vraiment le vouloir. C'était peut être la raison de pourquoi son oncle et sa tante pensaient qu'il était un monstre.

Il marcha sur la pointe des pieds jusqu'à la porte d'entrée et tourna la poignée. Il n'osa pas prendre de vêtements ou de nourriture avec lui. Son oncle n'allait certainement pas le tuer s'il s'enfuyait, mais il ne serait pas aussi indulgent si Harry volait quelque chose.

Il sortit de la maison et referma la porte derrière lui, le vent frais ébouriffant ses cheveux. Il frissonna et serra les bras autour de lui afin de se protéger contre le froid. On était en novembre et les nuits étaient désormais incroyablement glaciales. Harry était content que le vieux pull-over de Dudley soit trop grand et qu'il lui arrive jusqu'aux genoux. De cette manière, seuls ses mollets et ses pieds étaient sans protection.

Harry commença à courir, sachant que les membres de sa famille pouvaient revenir à chaque instant. Il s'éloigna encore plus de la maison où il avait tant souffert. Il se demanda s'il devait se sentir triste, mais il ne ressentit que du soulagement à travers son corps.

Il courut aussi vite que possible en direction de la forêt qui entourait la partie ouest de Little Whinging. Il ignora le froid qui s'infiltrait dans son organisme et les broussailles qui blessaient ses pieds. Les ombres des arbres et les bruits inconnus apeurèrent Harry, mais il se concentra seulement sur sa course. Il ne connaissait pas sa destination mais, aussi longtemps qu'il pouvait courir, les membres de sa famille ne le retrouveraient pas. Cette pensée l'aida à continuer.

Finalement, ses jambes se fatiguèrent et il se sentit engourdi par le froid. Harry se força à marcher mais cela devenait de plus en plus difficile. Il s'arrêta près d'un arbre et se servit de l'énorme tronc comme d'un soutien pour reprendre sa respiration. Peut-être pouvait-il se reposer pendant un moment ; juste quelques minutes, puis il devrait repartir. Las, il se laissa tomber à terre et enregistra seulement les douleurs en raison des ecchymoses.

Le froid l'avait rendu insensible aux blessures que son oncle lui avait infligées. Il s'allongea sur le sol, ramena ses genoux contre sa poitrine puis ferma les yeux. _Juste quelques instants puis je devrai_ _repartir_, se dit-il à lui-même. Il ne lutta pas contre le sommeil qui commençait à obscurcir son esprit. Lentement, le petit garçon dériva vers les bras de Morphée.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Quand la nuit tomba sur la ville, une meute composée de trois loups-garous sortit pour aller chasser dans la forêt environnant Little Whinging. Numitor était à la tête de celle-ci en l'absence de leur chef qui ne les accompagnait pas. Il s'arrêta dans une petite clairière et laissa ses yeux de couleur ambre errer sur les alentours.

Puis il aperçut quelque chose sur le sol à environ cent mètres d'eux. Avec un hochement de tête, il fit signe à ses autres camarades loups-garous de le suivre. Bien qu'étant sous leur forme humaine, leur sang leur permettait d'avoir les sens très développés et une force incroyable. Les trois hommes arrivèrent devant l'enfant humain qui gisait immobile, sur le sol froid. Quirinus chercha à se saisir de cette proie facile mais Numitor l'arrêta avec un grondement de colère.

« Regarde donc avant d'agir ! »

Il désigna le front de l'enfant où une cicatrice en forme d'éclair était visible. Ses deux camarades loups-garous se regardèrent, surpris, en reconnaissant celui-ci. Beaucoup de loups-garous de la meute de Greyback venaient de familles sorcières et étaient donc au courant de l'histoire du Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu.

« Ce n'est pas possible, Numitor », dit Lupercus, le plus jeune et le plus petit des hommes.

« Tu le vois de tes propres yeux, Lupercus », murmura Numitor.

« C'est une proie, n'est-ce pas ? », demanda Quirinus en contemplant avidement l'enfant.

Numitor lâcha un grognement de mise en garde.

« Ne sois pas stupide. Fenrir le voudra pour lui-même. »

Il se pencha et prit facilement le petit enfant dans ses bras. Avec un dernier et prudent coup d'œil sur les alentours pour voir si quelqu'un les avait vus, il se dirigea avec le reste de la meute vers leur camp dans une forêt loin, très loin de Little Whinging.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Voilà, c'est le premier chapitre de cette nouvelle traduction. Pour ma part, c'est la première fois que je lis une histoire où Harry va vivre avec les loups-garous et j'attends la suite avec impatience pour connaître la suite des évènements.

Bisous.

DiagonAlleyParis

PS : Cette traduction ne remplace pas 'Le moment où cela commença', car je suis revenue sur ma décision et dès la semaine prochaine, vous aurez le vingtième chapitre de cette histoire.


	2. Fenrir Greyback

**Merci à Paprika Star, bianka17, Mini-Yuka, Iolu, An author alone in the dark, Demenciae, Nienna-lo, grispoils, adenoide, lovenaresasu, onarluca, lili62100 qui m'ont laissé une review pour le tout premier chapitre de cette histoire. Cela m'a très plaisir de voir que celle-ci était appréciée par autant de personnes.**

**Pour répondre à quelques questions posées dans les reviews, je tiens à signaler que cette histoire ne sera pas une yaoi. Sephora85 n'a pas encore décidé du personnage féminin qu'elle mettra en couple avec Harry à Poudlard. C'est pourquoi elle a ouvert un sondage sur son profil. Je vous conseille donc d'y aller et de voter. Pour ma part, j'aimerais bien Luna Lovegood ou Daphné Greengrass. **

**En attendant, je vous invite à découvrir le deuxième chapitre.**

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

**Auteur** : Sephora85. J'ai son autorisation pour faire cette traduction.

**Titre en anglais** : The Wolf Within

**Titre en français** : Parmi les loups-garous

**Traducteur **: DiagonAlleyParis

**Disclaimer **: Les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K. Rowling.

**Beta Reader** : Tigrou19, qui me relit et corrige mes imperfections.

**Sujet **: AU. Après des années de mauvais traitement, Harry à l'âge de 7 ans, s'enfuit de chez les Dursley. Quand des loups-garous le trouvent, ils l'amènent à leur chef Fenrir Greyback qui décide d'élever le garçon dans sa meute. Comment cette éducation changera-t-elle la vie d'Harry et son avenir ? Aidera-t-il le monde magique dans leur combat contre Voldemort ?

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

**PARMI LES LOUPS-GAROUS**

**Chapitre 2 : Fenrir Greyback**

Dans une forêt lointaine, où l'homme n'avait certainement jamais mis les pieds et d'où sans aucun doute nul n'était sorti vivant, se trouvaient plusieurs cabanes près d'une petite clairière entourée par des dizaines de grands arbres. Dans une de celles-ci, Fenrir Greyback se tenait assis derrière son bureau à l'aspect minable. Il était en train de lire les mensonges publiés dans 'La Gazette du Sorcier' à propos des loups-garous. Un coup donné à sa porte l'interrompit dans ses pensées, cela le fit un peu râler d'être ainsi dérangé.

« Entrez !», lâcha-t-il d'un air bourru, son humeur s'étant assombrie après ce qu'il avait lu dans le journal.

Trois membres de sa meute entrèrent dans la cabane et ils s'inclinèrent en signe de respect vis-à-vis de leur chef.

« Que voulez-vous ? », demanda-t-il avec un grondement, ses yeux ambrés regardant les trois hommes avec impatience tandis qu'il se levait de sa chaise.

« Regardez ce que nous avons trouvé, Fenrir », déclara Numitor avec de l'enthousiasme dans la voix et en redressant légèrement l'enfant qu'il tenait dans ses bras. Il espérait visiblement faire plaisir à son chef avec leur prise.

Fenrir s'approcha de Numitor en silence et regarda d'un air curieux le petit enfant qui se trouvait dans les bras de son ami. Il arriva devant celui-ci et contempla le garçon. Son regard découvrit une cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front de l'enfant et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent légèrement en raison de sa surprise, incapable de croire ce qu'il voyait. Il tendit le bras et repoussa avec une ses énormes mains la chevelure noire indisciplinée qui se trouvait sur le front du garçon, révélant ainsi toute la cicatrice.

Fenrir laissa échapper un rire qui ressemblait plutôt à un aboiement.

« Harry Potter ! », s'exclama-t-il en secouant la tête d'un air incrédule. « Où l'avez-vous trouvé ? »

Numitor sourit fièrement.

« Dans la forêt près de Little Whinging. Il gisait sur le sol, il était tout seul. »

« Pourquoi personne ne le surveillait-il ? Dumbledore doit être très négligent pour confier l'enfant à des Moldus sans surveillance particulière. » Fenrir contempla le garçon, il se sourit à lui-même en sachant 'le Survivant' aux mains des loups-garous, entre ses mains. C'était en fait une très bonne prise pour la journée, et il était déterminé à se servir de cette opportunité à leur avantage. Il avait déjà élevé des enfants humains dans la meute, auparavant. Seul un grand nombre de loups-garous était en mesure de garantir leur survie, mais cet enfant valait encore beaucoup plus. Il réfléchissait à ses possibilités, il semblait y en avoir des multiples qui s'ouvraient devant lui. C'était la chance qu'il avait tant attendue durant toutes ces années. C'était sa chance.

« Allez-vous le transformer ? », demanda Numitor d'un air curieux.

Fenrir fronça les sourcils en réfléchissant, il regarda l'enfant. Lentement, il secoua la tête.

« Non, imaginez notre chance si 'le Survivant' nous était loyal. Plus tard, quand il ira à Poudlard et qu'il revendiquera sa place dans le monde magique, il pourra grandement améliorer notre condition, mais s'il devient un loup-garou, ils le mépriseront, ils ne l'adoreront pas. Non, il doit rester un homme pour être accepté. »

« Ainsi donc, vous pensez que nous pourrons utiliser le garçon à notre avantage ? Vous savez que le laisser grandir dans notre meute, sans l'avoir transformé, pourrait se révéler dangereux pour lui, n'est-ce pas ? », demanda Numitor prudemment en risquant un bref coup d'œil vers Quirinus qui contemplait le garçon avec avidité.

« Bien sûr que je le sais ! » Le grondement de colère qui s'échappa de Fenrir poussa les autres hommes à faire un pas en arrière et à incliner la tête en signe de soumission. « Mais il existe d'autres moyens pour le protéger, sans que cela soit nécessaire de le transformer en loup-garou », dit-il plus calmement.

« Comment pouvez-vous être certain qu'il ne nous trahira pas s'il reste humain ? », demanda Quirinus en regardant le garçon d'un air soupçonneux.

Fenrir releva les traces de malnutrition sur le corps du garçon et les loques qui lui servaient de vêtements. Bientôt, ses yeux découvrirent les bleus qui recouvraient la plus grande partie de la peau de l'enfant. « Vu son aspect, les humains l'ont maltraité. Ce sera leur chute et notre chance pour gagner sa loyauté », expliqua-t-il avec satisfaction. Il n'avait jamais compris la tendance des humains, sorciers ou Moldus, à maltraiter leur progéniture ou les leurs en général. Bien que dangereux pour les humains, les loups-garous étaient loyaux vis-à-vis des leurs et prenaient soin de leurs portées.

« Donne-moi l'enfant », ordonna Fenrir en prenant ce dernier des bras de Numitor. « Il a besoin d'être réchauffé sinon il ne vivra pas assez longtemps pour nous être utile. »

Il se dirigea vers la seule chambre inoccupée de la cabane, mais, avant d'y entrer, il se retourna vers ses disciples.

« Dites à la meute qu'il y aura une réunion à minuit. Il y a beaucoup de choses qui doivent être abordées. »

Numitor inclina la tête en signe de confirmation, puis il quitta la cabane de son chef avec Quirinus et Lupercus à ses talons.

Fenrir alla dans la chambre et déposa l'enfant sur le lit. Il l'observa attentivement, ce dernier n'avait pas l'air d'aller bien et il aurait certainement besoin de beaucoup de soins pour se rétablir. Dans son état actuel, il ne survivrait pas longtemps parmi les loups-garous. Fenrir pouvait seulement espérer que le garçon serait aussi utile qu'il le pensait, ou alors tous les efforts qu'il mettait en lui seraient vains. En tant que chef, ce n'était pas sa tâche de s'occuper des petits.

« Lupa ! », appela-t-il à haute voix, quoique cela ne fût pas nécessaire tant la cabane était petite.

Une femme, qui était grande, très grande selon les normes humaines, mais qui n'atteignait pas le menton de Fenrir, entra dans la chambre. Ses cheveux noirs et frisés tombaient librement jusqu'à sa taille tandis que ses yeux ambrés regardaient Fenrir d'un air interrogateur.

« Tu m'as appelée, Fenrir ? », demanda-t-elle avec sa voix grave mais néanmoins douce.

« L'enfant humain n'est pas bien. On doit s'occuper de lui », expliqua-t-il en désignant le garçon allongé sur le lit.

Lupa contempla celui-ci avec curiosité tout en reniflant l'air.

« Il n'est pas encore transformé, Fenrir. »

« Et il en sera toujours ainsi, Lupa », dit-il. « Ce garçon nous mènera au pouvoir et nous apportera la sécurité. »

Lupa vit la cicatrice.

« Harry Potter… », murmura-t-elle avant de se retourner vers Fenrir et de le regarder toute impressionnée. « Tu es un merveilleux chef, Fenrir. » Elle l'embrassa brièvement avant de reporter son attention vers l'enfant. Fenrir quitta la chambre, sachant qu'il allait devoir bientôt tout expliquer à sa meute. Cette journée pouvait être un nouveau départ, le début d'une vie meilleure pour les loups-garous.

Il traversa en quelques enjambées sa cabane et se dirigea vers le lieu de la réunion, où toute la meute l'attendait déjà.

Tout le monde, à l'exception de ceux qui étaient en train de chasser, se rassembla au milieu du camp, et ils attendirent que leur chef commence à parler. Fenrir marcha au-devant d'eux et laissa ses yeux errer sur la meute de deux douzaines de membres. Un feu de camp éclairait les environs et apportait un peu de chaleur tandis que les flammes projetaient des ombres sur les visages des loups-garous.

« Comme certains d'entre vous peuvent déjà le savoir, il y a un nouveau membre dans notre meute. Harry Potter, 'le Survivant', va vivre parmi nous », déclara-t-il avec une expression de triomphe sur son visage.

Des murmures de surprise éclatèrent et beaucoup de ses disciples le regardèrent avec incrédulité.

« C'est un loup-garou ? », demanda curieusement Gleipnir, ce qui lui valut un regard plein de reproches de la part de son père.

« Ne m'interrompt pas, fils », lâcha Fenrir avec un faible grognement.

Gleipnir abaissa aussitôt les yeux, n'osant pas défier son père, surtout quand le reste de la meute était présent. Bien que son père puisse tolérer un peu de défi à la maison, il était nettement moins indulgent quand d'autres loups-garous étaient dans les environs.

« Comme je l'ai déjà dit, Harry Potter est un membre de notre meute, mais il n'est pas un loup-garou », expliqua Fenrir avec une voix aussi calme qu'il le pouvait.

« Alors, vous n'allez pas le transformer ? », demanda prudemment Luna, une jeune femme loup-garou, avec ses yeux rivés sur le sol.

« Non, je ne le ferai pas. Les humains voient en lui une sorte de héros, et cela changera seulement si nous le transformons. Il nous sera beaucoup plus utile s'il reste humain », répondit Fenrir avec sincérité. « Sa loyauté sera notre façon de faire respecter nos droits. »

« Bien que je ne le transforme pas… », continua Fenrir. « Je vais toutefois m'assurer de sa sécurité, connaissant le manque de retenue de certains membres de la meute. » Son regard se posa pendant un instant sur Quirinus, puis se déplaça vers d'autres membres qui ne respectaient pas toujours les règles. « J'utiliserai le lien du sang dès que l'enfant sera suffisamment en forme pour pouvoir supporter le rituel. »

Des petits cris de surprise et des murmures d'approbation retentirent parmi la rangée des membres de la meute. Fenrir se moquait de savoir s'ils approuvaient ou non son plan, mais il pensait que cela serait mieux s'ils l'appréciaient. « Vous pouvez rentrer chez vous », dit-il avant de les congédier et de retourner dans sa propre cabane.

Il retrouva Lupa assise dans le salon ; elle souriait d'un air content.

« Est-il réveillé ? », demanda-t-il, mais à cet instant précis il entendit l'enfant remuer dans la chambre. Ses sens très développés lui permettaient, à lui et aux loups-garous, d'entendre des bruits que les humains n'auraient jamais remarqués.

« Va dans ta chambre », dit Fenrir à son fils qui venait juste d'entrer dans la cabane. Gleipnir sembla déçu mais néanmoins il obéit à l'ordre de son père et alla dans ladite pièce.

« Il aura peur de toi, Fenrir. Même les adultes tremblent en te voyant, alors un garçon comme lui… Il sera complètement terrifié. Il me semble qu'on ne lui ait pas appris à faire confiance à quelqu'un, et en particulier à un loup-garou », lui rappela Lupa.

« Le garçon a appris que les humains ne sont pas dignes de confiance, mais il n'a jamais été blessé par un loup-garou. Je pense qu'il sera plus facile pour lui de nous faire confiance qu'en les humains… », murmura Fenrir, songeur, tout en se dirigeant vers la porte de la chambre.

« Les humains ont vraiment maltraité le garçon. Il a des coups sur tout le corps, Fenrir », ajouta Lupa.

Fenrir s'arrêta pendant un instant avant qu'il ne saisisse la poignée de la porte avec plus de force que nécessaire.

Les humains, pensa-t-il, plein de haine, ses lèvres se plissant de dégoût. Maltraiter leurs propres enfants… Ce ne sont que de dégoûtantes créatures. Pas de loyauté en eux, pas de loyauté du tout…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry remua et gémit de douleur en raison de tous ses bleus. Il se retourna légèrement sur le lit, et puis brusquement il cessa de bouger. Il ouvrit les yeux et se découvrit dans une pièce inconnue. Lentement, il se redressa et s'assit sur le lit. Il regarda tout autour de lui. Où était-il ? Il se souvint qu'il s'était enfui de chez les Dursley et qu'il s'était endormi dans la forêt, mais comment était-il arrivé là ? Est-ce que les Dursley l'avaient trouvé et emmené dans cet endroit caché pour le punir ? Cette pensée le fit frémir et il attira ses jambes contre sa poitrine dans un geste protecteur.

Peureusement, il laissa son regard errer sur la pièce. Celle-ci était plus petite que la chambre de Dudley mais beaucoup plus grande que son placard. Un bureau et une petite armoire étaient les seuls autres meubles, exception faite du lit bien sûr. Des rideaux bleus pleins de poussière pendaient à la fenêtre et laissaient passer la clarté de la lune dans la pièce. La luminosité argentée du croissant lunaire pénétrait partout dans la chambre et cela éclairait les environs d'Harry. Le sol était composé de vieilles planches marron et les murs étaient faits de plâtre rugueux qui avait été peint en blanc.

Harry était certain que cela ne pouvait pas être le fait de son oncle ou de sa tante s'il se retrouvait là. Tante Pétunia était une maniaque de la propreté, et elle n'aurait jamais mis les pieds dans un endroit aussi sale. Cette pensée provoqua un petit sourire hésitant qui se forma aux coins de sa bouche, mais un bruit devant la porte l'effaça de son visage. Son corps se raidit et Harry alla se recoucher en hâte puis il fit semblant de dormir. Peut-être que celui qui l'avait trouvé le laisserait tranquille s'il voyait qu'il était encore endormi.

Harry écouta, avec une respiration saccadée, le grincement de la porte en bois. Des pas lourds retentirent dans la pièce et se rapprochèrent du lit. Harry garda les yeux bien fermés alors que les pas s'arrêtaient et que le silence régnait dans la chambre.

« Je sais que tu es réveillé, mon garçon », dit une voix grave et dure pleine de reproches.

Harry connaissait ce ton avec son oncle Vernon, et il était toujours suivi d'un châtiment très douloureux. Il ouvrit les yeux, ne voulant pas mettre la personne plus en colère. Dès qu'il aperçut l'homme en face de lui, il eut peur et recula pour s'adosser contre le mur rugueux. Jamais, de toute sa vie, Harry n'avait vu un homme aussi grand, avec de tels muscles intimidants. Ses coups feraient certainement beaucoup plus mal que ceux de l'oncle Vernon, pensa Harry, et cette idée le fit grimacer. Il serra encore plus fermement ses jambes contre sa poitrine et ses lèvres tremblèrent de peur.

Les yeux de l'homme étaient encore plus intimidants que sa taille. Ils avaient une belle couleur ambrée qui semblait envoyer de la lumière ici et là. Harry n'avait jamais rien vu de semblable auparavant. La chevelure libre et les favoris de l'homme étaient noirs avec quelques touches de gris. Harry ne put s'empêcher de penser que cela rappelait un loup quand il regardait cet homme.

Fenrir s'arrêta, permettant ainsi au petit enfant de l'observer. Il savait qu'il était intimidant et il était très fier de l'être. La vue de l'horreur dans les yeux des humains avait toujours été quelque chose que Fenrir efforçait de provoquer. Voir la terreur dans leurs yeux avant de les déchirer était pour lui un moyen de se venger.

Pourtant, ce garçon humain était différent. Harry Potter n'aurait jamais peur de lui ou de tout autre loup-garou. Fenrir ferait tout pour cela. Le garçon était beaucoup trop important pour perdre sa confiance. Tandis que Fenrir regardait le garçon trembler, il réalisa que cela prendrait du temps au jeune humain pour avoir confiance en lui, en quelqu'un. Il réprima un grognement plein de fureur à la pensée d'avoir à faire autant d'efforts pour un humain.

« N'aie pas peur de moi, gamin », dit-il avec une voix qui sonnait vraiment très douce à ses oreilles, alors même que le garçon n'indiquait pas qu'il s'était apaisé.

Harry écouta ses paroles mais il ne se permit pas d'y croire. Il avait appris que l'on ne devait pas faire confiance aux adultes. L'homme était sûrement en train de l'attirer vers un piège. L'homme fit un pas dans sa direction et Harry sentit quelques larmes s'écouler sur ses joues alors qu'il essayait de les retenir. L'homme tendit la main vers lui et Harry ferma bien ses yeux en attendant le coup.

« Je ne pleurerai plus jamais, je le jure ! S'il vous plaît, ne me… », implora-t-il doucement, alors qu'il savait que Vernon le punirait encore plus durement s'il le suppliait avant.

Fenrir n'avait pas la moindre intention de faire du mal à l'enfant, même si, en regardant le garçon anticipant le coup, des images sanglantes de la manière dont il pourrait jouer avec la famille de celui-ci surgissaient dans son esprit. Fenrir savait qu'il fallait qu'il mette l'enfant à l'aise avec lui, ou cela ne donnerait rien de bon. Malheureusement, en fait il était plus habitué à faire du mal ou à effrayer les gens qu'à les réconforter.

« Je t'ai dit que tu n'as rien à craindre de moi. Je ne vais pas te faire de mal, Harry », dit-il pour rassurer le garçon, bien qu'il ne fût pas sûr d'être complètement sincère.

Harry ouvrit aussitôt les yeux en entendant l'homme prononcer son prénom, et il réalisa que celui-ci n'avait pas essayé de le frapper mais qu'il avait allumé une bougie qui se trouvait sur la table de chevet à côté du lit qu'Harry n'avait pas encore remarquée. Cependant, il continua à regarder l'homme avec des yeux ronds, non parce qu'il se demandait comment il se faisait que l'homme connaisse son prénom, mais parce qu'il l'avait appelé par son nom. Tout le monde l'appelait le monstre ou par des mots encore plus insultants.

« Harry… », murmura-t-il en prononçant son prénom, comme s'il pouvait tester sa sonorité.

« C'est bien ton prénom, n'est-ce pas ? », demanda Fenrir, légèrement exaspéré, et il se demanda si les Moldus avaient bien utilisé son véritable nom.

« Oui », répondit Harry prudemment en baissant les yeux. « Mais jamais personne ne m'appelait comme ça. »

« Comment les humains t'appelaient-ils ? »

Harry fronça légèrement les sourcils et releva les yeux vers l'homme.

« Ils m'appelaient 'monstre' ou 'chien paresseux'… Ou encore par d'autres mots », répondit-il en espérant ne pas être puni en parlant ainsi de sa famille. Il se demanda simplement pourquoi l'homme utilisait le mot humains pour se référer aux Dursley mais il fut distrait par un bruit étrange.

Un faible grondement sortit de la gorge de Fenrir avant que celui-ci ne puisse l'empêcher, mais le son de celui-ci sembla plus intéresser l'enfant que lui faire peur.

« Pourquoi t'appelaient-ils avec de tels mots ? », demanda Fenrir sur un ton très bas.

« Parce que je ne suis pas normal. Je ne suis pas comme eux », déclara Harry.

Fenrir sentit la colère bouillir en lui. Les humains méprisaient toujours ce qu'ils ne connaissaient pas. Il détestait ces créatures simples d'esprit.

« Je fais des choses », ajouta Harry dans un murmure. Il fut confus lorsque l'homme ne montra pas sa surprise.

« Il fallait s'y attendre. Faire accidentellement de la magie est une chose normale à ton âge », déclara Fenrir en se souvenant des accidents durant sa propre enfance, mais il repoussa très vite ces souvenirs de sa vie passée. Ils étaient reliés à des émotions et à des souvenirs qu'il avait essayé d'oublier au cours des dernières années.

Harry fronça les sourcils, incapable de comprendre ce que venait de lui dire l'homme.

« Magie ? Sorcier ? »

Fenrir fixa le garçon et un autre grognement surgit de sa bouche. Il ferma les yeux afin de contrôler sa colère vis-à-vis des Moldus. Il ne serait pas judicieux d'effrayer le garçon avec un accès. Apparemment, la famille de l'enfant ne lui avait rien dit sur le monde magique. Oh, comme il les détestait, ces créatures simples d'esprit.

« Tu es un sorcier et tu fais de la magie », expliqua-t-il. Il remarqua le doute sur le visage du garçon et il sortit sa baguette. « Je vais te le prouver. »

Il fit un petit mouvement avec celle-ci et la bougie se mit à flotter à travers la pièce. Bien qu'il ne fût pas un sorcier très expérimenté, car durant la plus grande partie de sa vie il avait été absent du monde magique, il était néanmoins encore capable d'exécuter de simples sorts.

Les yeux d'Harry s'écarquillèrent de surprise et sa bouche resta grande ouverte. « Ainsi donc, vous êtes un sorcier ? »

« Oui, je suis un sorcier, mais surtout je suis un loup-garou », déclara-t-il calmement. Pourquoi attendre pour cette révélation ?

Harry poussa un petit cri et essaya de comprendre le mot.

« Loup-garou », répéta-t-il en risquant un coup d'œil vers la lune. Puis il fronça les sourcils, confus, et regarda l'homme curieusement. « Vous ne ressemblez pas à un loup-garou. » Harry avait lu des choses sur les loups-garous et autres bêtes fantastiques dans un des vieux livres de Dudley, et cet homme n'avait pas l'air d'être l'une d'entre elles.

Fenrir souleva ses épais sourcils.

« Alors, tu en as vu auparavant ? »

Harry secoua la tête en hâte.

« Ce n'est pas la pleine lune, c'est pourquoi je suis sous ma forme humaine. »

« Alors vous n'allez pas me manger ? », demanda Harry, incertain.

Fenrir ne put s'empêcher de rire, même si cela ressemblait plus à un aboiement, à la naïveté de l'enfant.

« Non, je ne vais pas te manger. »

Harry hocha la tête pour indiquer qu'il avait compris, le soulagement visible sur son visage. Lentement, un plissement se forma sur son front et il regarda l'homme avec hésitation.

« Pourquoi suis-je là ? », demanda-t-il prudemment en le contemplant avec émerveillement.

« Parce que des membres de ma meute t'ont trouvé et qu'il semble que personne ne s'occupe de toi. C'est pourquoi je vais le faire », expliqua Fenrir en ne mentionnant pas l'avantage qu'il comptait tirer de la situation en élevant l'enfant.

« Vous occuper de moi ? », demanda Harry, déconcerté. Pourquoi quelqu'un voudrait-il faire cela ?

« Oui, pourquoi ? Préfères-tu retourner dans ta famille ? » Fenrir fixa intensément le garçon avec ses yeux ambrés.

Harry secoua la tête avec véhémence, son regard plein de peur.

« Tu peux rester ici et être un membre de ma meute », dit Fenrir en remarquant que l'enfant apeuré était encore adossé au mur.

« Mais je ne suis pas un loup-garou… », murmura Harry, confus.

« Tu n'as pas besoin d'en être un. Tu es sous ma protection et la meute s'occupera de toi », déclara Fenrir. Il connaissait le moyen pour le lui montrer. « Cela doit te faire mal », dit-il en désignant les bleus sur les genoux du garçon.

Harry acquiesça timidement et observa avec angoisse l'homme tirer de nouveau le même bâton de bois qu'il avait utilisé un peu plus tôt. Puis il le dirigea vers ses genoux. Il regarda une lumière jaune toucher sa peau, et soudain toutes ses douleurs disparurent. Il émit un petit cri de surprise et releva la tête pour regarder le grand homme avec des yeux ronds.

« Les loups-garous s'occupent des uns et des autres. Tu seras en sécurité ici », le rassura Fenrir.

_En sécurité._ Etre en sécurité, ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'Harry pouvait imaginer.

« Appelle-moi Fenrir », ordonna finalement le loup-garou.

Harry hocha la tête, incapable de croire que cet homme puisse être gentil avec lui.

« Tu dois avoir faim. Viens manger, puis je t'expliquerai nos règles. »

Harry hésita et regarda Fenrir qui se dirigeait vers la porte. Lentement, il sauta hors du lit, ne portant encore que son vieux pull-over. Il s'approcha prudemment de Fenrir, atteignant à peine la taille du grand homme.

« Et vous n'allez pas me renvoyer chez mon oncle ? », demanda-t-il avec inquiétude.

« Je ne t'enverrai jamais chez ces dégoûtants humains ! », rétorqua Fenrir avec un féroce grondement.

Quelque part, et bien qu'il ne sût pas pourquoi, Harry crut l'homme.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Voilà, c'était le deuxième chapitre. J'espère que l'histoire continue à vous plaire.

En ce temps pascal, certains vont chercher des œufs, pour ma part, j'apprécierais beaucoup les petites reviews.

Le prochain chapitre sera publié début mai.

Bisous.

DiagonAlleyParis


	3. Nouvelles règles

**Merci à vampyse, luffynette, mary, dark phœnix, An author alone in the dark, Demenciae, Nienna-lo, grispoils, zaika, adenoide, Sahada, Opalle, vivi et onarluca qui m'ont laissé une review pour le deuxième chapitre de cette histoire. Puisque vous m'avez submergée de reviews, je vous offre avec un peu d'avance le troisième chapitre.**

**Bonne lecture.**

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

**Auteur** : Sephora85. J'ai son autorisation pour faire cette traduction.

**Titre en anglais** : The Wolf Within

**Titre en français** : Parmi les loups-garous

**Traducteur **: DiagonAlleyParis

**Disclaimer **: Les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K. Rowling.

**Beta Reader** : Tigrou19, qui me relit et corrige mes imperfections.

**Sujet **: AU. Après des années de mauvais traitement, Harry, à l'âge de 7 ans, s'enfuit de chez les Dursley. Quand des loups-garous le trouvent, ils l'amènent à leur chef Fenrir Greyback qui décide d'élever le garçon dans sa meute. Comment cette éducation changera-t-elle la vie d'Harry et son avenir ? Aidera-t-il le monde magique dans leur combat contre Voldemort ?

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

**PARMI LES LOUPS-GAROUS**

**Chapitre 3 : Nouvelles règles**

Harry suivit Fenrir dans la cuisine de la petite cabane, il maintint quelques pas entre lui et l'homme au cas où il devrait s'enfuir. Il n'avait pas confiance en l'homme ou en le loup-garou ou peu importe ce qu'il était. Peut-être voulait-il juste l'attirer dans un piège.

Harry fut un peu surpris quand il aperçut une grande femme assise à la table de la cuisine, celle-ci lui adressant un chaleureux sourire. Il se demanda si elle était la femme de Fenrir mais savait très bien qu'il ne fallait pas être trop curieux. Il avait appris depuis son plus jeune âge que la curiosité était sévèrement punie et ne douta pas que c'était également la même chose chez les loups-garous.

« Bonjour, Harry », lui dit la femme tandis qu'elle se levait de la chaise qu'elle avait occupée jusqu'à présent. Elle attendit que Fenrir prenne place pour de nouveau s'asseoir. Harry devina que c'était une des règles de la meute, que tout le monde se lève quand le chef s'approchait de la table.

Harry regarda la femme attentivement.

« Bonjour… », marmonna-t-il timidement en risquant un coup d'œil vers Fenrir qui l'observait avec une expression indéchiffrable. Harry se demanda s'il avait fait quelque chose de mal ; peut-être avait-il agi d'une manière irrespectueuse vis-à-vis de la femme, il ne savait vraiment pas. Avec les Dursley, il connaissait les règles mais cela ne l'avait pas protégé contre les punitions.

Il resta incertain à côté de la table et se tordit nerveusement les mains. Son regard fit le tour de la cuisine, c'était une petite pièce avec seulement une grande fenêtre et quelques meubles. Bien qu'il y eût un réfrigérateur, Harry ne vit pas de four ou toute autre chose pouvant servir à cuire un repas. Il fronça les sourcils, confus ; son regard se reporta sur la table autour de laquelle Fenrir et Lupa étaient assis. Ce fut seulement à cet instant qu'Harry remarqua le tas de viande crue qui se trouvait sur celle-ci. Il fut un peu confus mais n'osa pas demander pourquoi tout cela était là.

« Je m'appelle Lupa. Assieds-toi, Harry », dit la femme gentiment.

Harry obéit immédiatement, par habitude et par instinct de conservation, ne voulant pas mécontenter Fenrir et Lupa. Il ne savait pas comment ils allaient réagir et ne leur faisait pas confiance. Bien que Fenrir l'eût rassuré en lui disant qu'il ne lui ferait pas de mal, il savait mieux que quiconque qu'il ne fallait pas croire en la promesse d'un adulte. Bien sûr, il avait été gentil jusqu'à présent, mais cela ne voulait rien dire. Parfois aussi, son oncle Vernon avait été gentil. Certes, cela n'était pas arrivé très souvent – en fait seulement deux fois durant toute la vie d'Harry – mais il avait appris de cette expérience que quelqu'un pouvait agir gentiment vis-à-vis de lui sans l'être forcément toujours.

« Lupa est ma femelle… Ou, comme disent les humains, ma femme », expliqua Fenrir calmement tandis qu'il saisissait une grosse pièce de viande crue qui se trouvait dans le plat sur la table.

Harry savait que regarder avec la bouche ouverte était malpoli, mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher tandis qu'il contemplait Fenrir en train de manger. La grosse pièce de viande crue que tenait l'homme rappela à Harry la patte d'un cerf, et c'était probablement exactement cela. Fenrir commença à déchirer en grands morceaux la chair crue, mâchant à peine celle-ci avant de l'avaler. Regarder quelqu'un manger de la viande crue et voir le sang dégouliner le long du menton de Fenrir donnèrent à Harry l'impression d'être malade mais il avait encore faim.

Il n'était pas certain qu'ils s'attendent à le voir manger de la viande crue et il douta qu'il puisse faire une telle chose. Cette seule pensée lui provoqua une montée de bile dans la gorge mais il avait vraiment très faim et peut-être était-ce mieux que rien du tout.

Fenrir ouvrit encore un peu plus largement sa bouche et mordit dans le gros os de la patte, ses dents acérées écrasèrent sans effort celui-ci. Harry laissa échapper un petit cri horrifié tandis qu'il regardait tout cela. Il tomba à la renverse avec la chaise et se retrouva allongé sur le dos. Il ferma les yeux pendant un instant, s'attendant à un coup ou pire encore, mais rien n'arriva. Il les rouvrit donc et son regard se porta vers le haut. Fenrir posa le reste de la patte sur la table et contempla Harry, amusé.

Harry essaya de parler mais son esprit s'y refusa. Il était étonné que l'homme ne lui ait pas crié dessus ou ne l'ait pas frappé pour être si maladroit, mais Fenrir semblait plutôt amusé par sa réaction. Harry était encore en train de regarder, sans voix, l'homme qui maintenant se penchait vers lui. Lentement, Harry retrouva son calme.

« Vous… Vous… Avez… Umm… des dents comme un loup… », bégaya-t-il, ses yeux rivés dans une fascination horrifiée sur la dentition acérée.

Il eut un peu peur de celle-ci, en particulier quand il pensa à toutes les choses que l'on pouvait faire avec de telles dents. Harry était sûr que Fenrir pouvait le blesser beaucoup plus profondément que ne l'avait jamais fait son oncle. Il espéra que l'homme ne ferait pas une telle chose.

Fenrir sourit, semblant vouloir montrer ses dents, et Harry hésita légèrement alors qu'il essayait d'être brave.

« Un loup-garou qui accepte ce qu'il est aura de plus en plus le faciès d'un loup à chaque pleine lune qui passera. Les dents de carnassiers ne sont que l'une de ces choses », expliqua-t-il en tendant sa main pour que l'enfant la prenne.

Fenrir remarqua le recul du garçon et, bien qu'une telle réaction de la part d'un humain lui procurât une satisfaction perverse, il ne put s'empêcher de réfléchir à la manière de montrer à cet enfant qu'il était en sécurité. Quelque part, il se sentit ridicule d'être aussi inquiet pour un humain, bien que son inquiétude fût principalement dirigée vers les possibles avantages que le garçon pourrait obtenir pour eux et non pas pour l'enfant. Fenrir détestait les humains, ils les haïssaient tous, et normalement il n'avait pas besoin de réfléchir à deux fois avant de tuer l'un d'eux. Les enfants humains, il les tolérait seulement car il pouvait les transformer, mais avec celui-ci, Harry, il ne pouvait même pas faire cela.

Mais Fenrir était capable de se contrôler, même si beaucoup de gens le considéraient comme une bête étant hors contrôle. Peut-être était-ce plus facile pour eux d'expliquer ainsi ses actions sanguinaires et sa haine infinie pour leur espèce, en raison de son absence de retenue. Et s'ils connaissaient l'étendue de ses horribles actes desquels il se réjouissait, qu'il referait tous volontiers, alors ils seraient sans aucun doute encore plus choqués et consternés qu'ils ne l'étaient de toute façon.

Fenrir attendait encore que l'enfant saisisse sa main et, peu à peu, il commença à perdre patience. Il n'était pas un homme patient ; il ne l'avait jamais été et ne le serait jamais.

Harry hésita, toujours prudent à autoriser les adultes à être près de lui ou même à le toucher. Les Dursley ne l'avaient touché que pour le punir, même s'ils préféraient utiliser une ceinture ou un bâton afin de ne pas entrer en contact avec lui. Lentement, il attrapa ses lunettes qui étaient tombées à terre en raison de sa chute et les remit sur son nez, sa respiration saccadée. Peureusement, il déposa sa toute petite main dans celle beaucoup plus grande de Fenrir qui l'attira vers lui.

Harry poussa un léger petit cri quand il sentit les dures callosités dans la paume de l'homme et l'incroyable force de sa poigne. Harry était certain que l'homme n'aurait pas le moindre problème pour écraser ses os avec ses mains ou ses dents. Un frisson involontaire parcourut son corps et il relâcha la main du loup-garou en hâte, puis s'assit de nouveau sur sa chaise.

Il vit la viande sur la table, son estomac cria famine. Il risqua un coup d'œil hésitant vers Fenrir qui continuait à manger. Lupa, cependant, n'avait pas encore touché à la nourriture, et Harry se demanda si cela était une autre règle. Il avait lu une fois que dans une meute de loups, le loup dominant mangeait toujours en premier.

Sa supposition était bonne car, dès que Fenrir eut fini de manger, alors seulement Lupa prit un morceau de viande pour elle-même ; mais avant de commencer à manger, elle appela quelqu'un.

« Gleipnir ! »

Harry tourna la tête en direction de la porte et regarda un garçon, qui semblait un peu plus âgé que lui et qui était assez grand, entrer dans la cuisine. Gleipnir observa attentivement Harry tandis qu'il s'asseyait à la table en face de lui.

« C'est mon fils, Gleipnir », expliqua Fenrir. « Il a huit ans, vous grandirez ensemble. »

Harry pouvait dire qu'il était fier de lui et il ressentit une vague de mélancolie et de peine. Harry aurait voulu que quelqu'un soit fier de lui, que quelqu'un ne le considère pas comme un monstre ou comme un simple fardeau, mais il savait que jamais ses désirs ne se réaliseraient.

Harry adressa à l'autre garçon un regard plein d'incertitude, ne sachant pas ce que l'on attendait de lui. Il fut cependant content quand Gleipnir lui tendit sa main et lui donna un sourire. Harry lui retourna celui-ci avec hésitation, un peu surpris que le garçon n'ait qu'une année de plus par rapport à lui car il était beaucoup plus grand que lui. Mais Harry était habitué à n'être que le maigre et petit monstre, ce n'était donc pas une nouveauté pour lui.

Gleipnir avait les mêmes yeux ambrés que ses père et mère, et son visage avait des similitudes frappantes avec celui de Fenrir. Le garçon semblait sympathique et Harry pensa qu'il pourrait l'aimer, et il espéra très fort qu'il pourrait être aimé en retour. Il n'avait jamais eu d'amis auparavant, principalement à cause de Dudley qui les avait tous effrayés, mais parfois Harry se demandait si quelque chose n'allait pas chez lui. Peut-être que les Dursley avaient eu raison et qu'il n'était qu'un monstre et c'était pourquoi personne n'avait jamais voulu être son ami.

« Mange ! », ordonna Lupa à son fils et il n'hésita pas un instant avant de saisir un morceau de viande et de le manger. Harry repoussa ses tristes pensées au fond de son esprit et risqua un coup d'œil vers Gleipnir.

« Tu dois avoir faim, Harry », dit soudain Fenrir en regardant le garçon. Harry contemplait d'un air impuissant la viande crue et essayait de se résoudre à manger celle-ci. Il releva son regard quand il entendit Fenrir glousser. L'homme prit un gros morceau de viande et se dirigea vers la petite cheminée qui réchauffait présentement la pièce avec ses chaudes flammes. Harry regarda avec de gros yeux le loup-garou attacher la viande sur un long bâton et le maintenir sur le feu. Bientôt, une délicieuse odeur de viande grillée emplit la cuisine et le nez d'Harry, et son estomac commença à gronder encore plus fort.

Il avait terriblement faim mais il ne s'autorisa pas à penser que cette nourriture lui serait donnée. Les Dursley avaient souvent déposé de délicieux mets dans son assiette mais ils ne lui avaient pas permis de les manger, Harry ne pouvait que les regarder, il avait donc peur que cela ne soit pas différent cette fois-ci.

« Comment aimes-tu ta viande ? », demanda Fenrir tout d'un coup en regardant Harry d'un air interrogateur tandis que la viande était encore au-dessus des flammes.

Harry cligna les yeux, tout confus, et ouvrit la bouche avec hésitation, mais il ne sut pas quoi dire. Il n'avait jamais été autorisé à manger un steak auparavant, mais il savait que son oncle l'aimait bien cuit.

« Je… Je ne sais pas ? Bien cuite ? », bégaya-t-il en regardant le loup-garou avec angoisse.

Fenrir plissa légèrement le nez mais ne fit aucun commentaire sur le souhait d'Harry. Il maintint la viande sur le feu pendant encore quelques instants puis l'enleva et la déposa sur une assiette en face du garçon.

Harry fixa la nourriture avec des yeux affamés, apeuré de commencer à manger alors qu'il n'était pas encore autorisé à le faire.

« Mange, mon garçon », ordonna Fenrir, assis à côté de lui.

Lentement, Harry prit la viande et y arracha un petit morceau. Il se brûla légèrement les doigts en procédant ainsi mais il était trop affamé pour se soucier d'une légère douleur à ses extrémités. Il porta rapidement la nourriture à sa bouche et l'avala sans la mâcher. C'était délicieux, c'était la meilleure chose qu'il ait jamais mangée. Le goût du brûlé sur sa langue et la façon avec laquelle son estomac se remplissait peu à peu étaient les meilleures sensations au monde selon lui.

Fenrir regarda le garçon, content de l'avoir fait manger. Pourtant, il serait obligé de modifier ses habitudes alimentaires car il n'était pas possible de vivre dans une meute de loups-garous si l'on ne mangeait pas de viande crue.

« Harry, tu devras bientôt apprendre à aimer la viande moins cuite. Peut-être que la prochaine fois, tu pourras essayer un steak ; ce qui est rare. »

Harry acquiesça d'un air distrait, trop occupé à manger aussi vite que possible pour faire attention aux dires de Fenrir. Il avait encore peur que quelqu'un puisse lui ôter la nourriture et même s'il avait faim, il ne serait pas assez stupide pour essayer de défendre effectivement celle-ci. Une fois, il y a environ un an, il avait été si affamé qu'il avait essayé de se préserver un morceau de pain que son oncle avait voulu lui prendre. Il n'avait jamais été aussi battu que cette fois-là et il avait appris cette leçon : la nourriture ne valait pas quelques semaines de douleur.

« Tu sais, Harry, c'est un peu dégoûtant de manger de la viande cuite, ce n'est pas du tout juteux. Je ne sais pas comment tu peux aimer cela… », déclara Gleipnir avec un regard dégoûté vers la viande grillée qu'Harry tenait en main. Il prit une grande bouchée de sa propre viande crue, y déchira une bonne partie de l'os et la mâcha en hâte, du sang dégoulinant jusqu'à son menton.

Harry avala la viande qu'il avait dans sa bouche et évita de regarder tout ce sang sur le visage de Gleipnir. Il n'aurait pas été capable de garder celle-ci s'il regardait l'autre gamin. Il douta qu'il puisse un jour apprécier manger de la viande crue. C'était une chose que les loups-garous faisaient mais peut-être allait-il également en devenir un ? Peut-être le laisseraient-ils devenir un membre de la meute ? Harry n'avait jamais fait partie de quelque chose. Pourtant, il ne se permit pas d'espérer une telle chose de peur d'être déçu en fin de compte.

Harry avait presque fini de manger quand Gleipnir lui parla de nouveau.

« Pourquoi portes-tu des lunettes ? », demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils, confus.

Harry hésita, troublé par cette étrange question.

« Parce que je ne vois pas très bien sans elles », répondit-il tranquillement, se sentant un peu gêné à cause de ses lunettes. A l'école, de nombreux enfants se moquaient de lui à cause de celles-ci, mais il en avait vraiment besoin.

« Mais pourquoi ? », insista Gleipnir, qui devenait de plus en plus frustré.

« Fiston. » Fenrir interrompit son fils avec un grognement d'avertissement. Gleipnir ferma immédiatement la bouche et riva ses yeux vers le sol. « Certains humains ont des problèmes avec leurs yeux. Ils n'ont pas nos sens extraordinaires. »

« Je… Je n'aime pas porter des lunettes mais je dois le faire… », dit Harry dans un simple murmure, en risquant un coup d'œil hésitant vers Fenrir.

« Bientôt, peut-être n'en auras-tu plus besoin », déclara le loup-garou d'un air mystérieux.

Harry se redressa un peu plus et regarda l'homme avec curiosité. Il avait tant de questions à poser sur la langue, mais il n'osa pas les formuler. Même si cela était très difficile de les garder pour lui-même.

Fenrir remarqua la curiosité au fond des yeux de l'enfant et il fut assez surpris que le garçon garde le silence. Gleipnir aurait demandé, peu importe s'il savait que cela était défendu.

« Tu comprendras bientôt », promit-il au jeune humain.

Le petit sourire sur le visage du garçon lui donna une drôle de sensation, et il décida d'aller chasser durant la nuit ou au plus tard demain. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de devenir doux, même si cela était nécessaire pour gagner la confiance du 'Survivant'. Verser du sang et déchirer une proie était peut-être juste ce dont il avait besoin.

Harry était à la fois très excité et très anxieux. Les surprises ne lui avaient jamais apporté le moindre bonheur. Avec les Dursley, les surprises avaient toujours signifié plus de douleur ou d'humiliation, mais il voulait croire que cette fois-ci, cela serait vraiment une surprise. Il fut tiré de ses pensées quand Fenrir lui parla.

« Demain, tu rencontreras le reste de ma meute, mais avant que cela n'arrive, tu dois apprendre quelques unes de nos règles », expliqua le loup-garou. Lupa se leva, elle nettoya la table et le reste de la cuisine. Harry se demanda s'il ne devait pas l'aider car c'était toujours lui qui nettoyait tout, mais cependant il resta assis. Peut-être y avait-il une règle qui lui interdisait de l'aider ? Il ne voulait pas faire quelque chose de mal.

« Seulement quelques unes ? Pourquoi pas la totalité des règles ? », demanda-t-il prudemment, ses yeux apeurés rivés sur le sol.

Fenrir rit avec son rire qui ressemblait à un aboiement.

« Alors, comme ça, on a envie d'apprendre toutes les règles ? C'est un agréable changement. Gleipnir en connaît la plupart, même s'il ne tient pas compte de certaines d'entre elles. » Le loup-garou adressa à son fils un bref coup d'œil, et ce dernier détourna immédiatement le regard alors qu'un petit sourire menaçait d'apparaître sur son jeune visage.

« Je suis sûr qu'une fois que tu auras passé quelque temps avec Gleipnir tu copieras son manque de discipline, mais je dois te dire que je ne tolère pas la désobéissance. »

Harry fixa l'homme avec horreur et secoua la tête.

« Je ne désobéirai pas, monsieur. Jamais », dit-il presque sur un ton implorant.

Gleipnir laissa échapper un grognement moqueur, mais sa mère l'attrapa par l'oreille et le traîna jusqu'à sa chambre afin qu'il ne puisse plus troubler la conversation.

« Ne me dis pas 'monsieur' », ordonna Fenrir. « Cela me donne l'impression que je suis l'un d'eux, mais je suis un loup-garou. »

« Désolé ! », lâcha Harry. Il voulait juste connaître ces règles, de sorte qu'il sache s'il faisait quelque chose de mal.

« La première et la plus importante règle dans la meute est d'obéir à son chef », expliqua Fenrir en ne cessant de regarder le garçon avec une expression sérieuse.

« Vous », dit Harry non sans hésitation, en fixant le visage de l'homme.

Fenrir acquiesça.

« Et tu dois respecter les aînés. Tu ne dois pas commencer à manger tant que les adultes n'ont pas fini de le faire. Parmi les loups-garous, tu es considéré comme adulte à partir de seize ans. »

Harry écouta en retenant son souffle et il hocha la tête à chaque fois que Fenrir faisait une pause.

« Tu n'iras pas près des hommes. Si tu croises l'un d'eux sur ton chemin, ne lui parle pas et essaie de t'en éloigner », continua Fenrir.

Harry fronça légèrement les sourcils. Il voulut demander pourquoi mais resta silencieux. Fenrir devait avoir ses raisons. Les humains ne l'avaient de toute façon jamais traité correctement, ainsi donc il ne voulait pas aller avec eux.

« Certaines parties de la forêt sont interdites aux petits. » Fenrir remarqua la confusion sur le visage du garçon. « Pour les enfants », expliqua-t-il en espérant qu'Harry apprendrait rapidement les habitudes des loups-garous. Fenrir détestait avoir tout à expliquer. « Demain, Gleipnir te montrera quelles sont les parties de la forêt qui sont autorisées. »

« D'accord », dit Harry tranquillement, submergé par toutes ces nouvelles règles.

« Je ne veux pas que tu ailles n'importe où tout seul, Harry. Tu dois sortir avec moi, Lupa ou Gleipnir, mais jamais seul. As-tu compris ? » Fenrir regarda le garçon attentivement.

Harry hocha la tête, et bien qu'il ait essayé de se contrôler, il bâilla. Il était tard dans la nuit et la journée avait été terriblement excitante. Son estomac bien rempli le rendait somnolent et il n'était guère en mesure de garder les yeux ouverts.

« Tu es fatigué ! Va te coucher ! », déclara finalement Fenrir, ne voulant pas submerger davantage le garçon.

Harry hésita, mais il se leva et marcha sur la pointe des pieds en direction de la pièce où il avait dormi précédemment. Il s'allongea sur le lit et tira à lui la couverture. Quelque part, il avait peur de s'endormir. Et si tout cela n'était qu'un rêve, et s'il se réveillait demain chez les Dursley ? Il ne voulait plus y retourner, jamais. Il lutta contre le sommeil un peu plus longtemps, mais finalement perdit son combat.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

C'était donc le troisième chapitre. J'espère que l'histoire continue à vous plaire.

Le prochain chapitre sera publié en mai, en attendant, je vais continuer à traduire mes autres histoires.

Bisous.

DiagonAlleyParis


	4. Danger

**Merci à littlebeattle, luffynette, tylia-sama, An author alone in the dark, Demenciae, Nienna-lo, grispoils, Basmoka, Di castello des mortes, Sahada, vivi et onarluca qui m'ont laissé une review pour le troisième chapitre de cette histoire. **

**Sephora85 n'a toujours pas clos son sondage, vous pouvez donc aller voter, via son profil, pour votre couple préféré.**

**Il y aura encore une dizaine de chapitres avant que Harry aille à Poudlard.**

**En attendant, voici le quatrième chapitre. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.**

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

**Auteur** : Sephora85. J'ai son autorisation pour faire cette traduction.

**Titre en anglais** : The Wolf Within

**Titre en français** : Parmi les loups-garous

**Traducteur **: DiagonAlleyParis

**Disclaimer **: Les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K. Rowling.

**Beta Reader** : Tigrou19, qui me relit et corrige mes imperfections.

**Sujet **: AU. Après des années de mauvais traitement, Harry, à l'âge de 7 ans, s'enfuit de chez les Dursley. Quand des loups-garous le trouvent, ils l'amènent à leur chef Fenrir Greyback qui décide d'élever le garçon dans sa meute. Comment cette éducation changera-t-elle la vie d'Harry et son avenir ? Aidera-t-il le monde magique dans leur combat contre Voldemort ?

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

**PARMI LES LOUPS-GAROUS**

**Chapitre 4 : Danger**

Harry était blotti dans la couverture et son visage était enfoui dans son oreiller, quand il sentit quelqu'un lui toucher l'épaule. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent immédiatement et il fit un écart pour s'éloigner du toucher, son regard plein de peur. Lupa était assise au bord de son lit et le regardait avec un léger plissement inquiet. Lentement, elle retira sa main de son épaule et lui donna un doux sourire.

« Il est temps de se lever, Harry », murmura-t-elle, ne relevant pas sa réaction craintive.

Le rythme cardiaque d'Harry commença à ralentir et il s'assit dans son lit puis hocha la tête en guise de réponse. Il s'était imaginé qu'il était revenu chez les Dursley et que son oncle Vernon allait le punir, mais finalement tout cela n'avait été qu'un cauchemar. Il posa son pied sur le plancher en bois et frissonna légèrement en raison du froid qui se propagea à travers son corps.

Il regarda curieusement Lupa déposer un paquet de vêtements et une paire de chaussures sur le lit à côté de lui. Les vêtements n'étaient pas neufs mais ils étaient en meilleur état que ceux qu'il avait reçus de sa famille. Il adressa à Lupa un regard interrogateur, n'osant pas toucher ceux-ci sans autorisation.

« Ce sont des vêtements qui appartenaient à Gleipnir mais il ne peut plus les mettre car il a grandi. J'espère qu'ils t'iront. Quand Fenrir aura le temps, il m'emmènera à l'Allée des Embrumes pour t'en acheter d'autres », dit Lupa avec sa voix profonde et douce.

« Allée des Embrumes ? », demanda Harry craintivement, en regardant la femme, intimidé.

Lupa sourit. « C'est une rue dans le Londres sorcier, mais je ne suis pas la bonne personne pour te parler de cela. Je ne viens pas d'une famille de sorciers. Je suis néanmoins certaine que Fenrir va tout t'expliquer, Harry. »

A chaque fois qu'il entendait son prénom, son corps se remplissait d'une douce chaleur. Jusqu'à présent, les loups-garous l'avaient toujours appelé 'Harry' ou 'garçon' mais jamais 'monstre' ou quelque chose d'insultant comme cela. C'était très agréable.

« Maintenant, lève-toi et va t'habiller. Après, tu pourras prendre ton petit déjeuner », exhorta Lupa en se levant du lit et en laissant l'enfant seul dans sa chambre.

Harry attendit que la porte se referme puis attrapa les vêtements et les regarda attentivement. Il choisit un pantalon noir en tissu épais et un chandail de couleur vert foncé puis mit les chaussures. Cela faisait un certain temps qu'il n'en avait pas porté, c'était très agréable. Elles étaient un peu trop grandes pour lui, tout comme le reste des vêtements d'ailleurs, mais tout cela n'était pas aussi abîmé que les loques de Dudley.

Après quelques instants d'hésitation, il quitta la chambre et marcha en direction de la cuisine, où il trouva Lupa qui l'attendait. Elle était en train de remuer quelque chose dans un immense chaudron qui bouillait sur le feu dans la cheminée.

« Assieds-toi, Harry », dit Lupa quand elle remarqua son hésitation.

Harry observa avec quelques craintes Lupa prendre une partie de ce qui avait été dans le récipient pour le verser dans un bol qu'elle déposa devant lui sur la table. « C'est du porridge. Je crois que tu préfères cela à de la viande au petit-déjeuner. »

Harry lui adressa un sourire plein de reconnaissance, il prit la cuillère et commença à manger la bouillie chaude avec avidité. Malgré son apparence, c'était bon et, de toute façon, Harry avait trop faim pour s'en soucier. Le bol entier fut avalé en quelques minutes et l'enfant sentit que son estomac était bien plein.

« Je vais appeler Gleipnir afin qu'il puisse te présenter à quelques membres de la meute et il te montrera les alentours », déclara Lupa quand Harry eut fini de manger.

« Où est Fenrir ? », demanda Harry prudemment, encore un peu effrayé à l'idée de poser des questions.

« Il est parti à la chasse mais il reviendra bientôt », répondit-elle en se levant de sa chaise et en se dirigeant vers la porte d'entrée de la cabane, qu'elle ouvrit. Elle y passa la tête et appela plusieurs fois son fils avant qu'Harry puisse entendre des pas qui se rapprochaient. Un moment plus tard, Gleipnir entra dans la cabane, il haletait légèrement et ses vêtements étaient sales.

« Salut, Harry », dit-il à bout de souffle.

« Où as-tu été ? », demanda Lupa d'un air soupçonneux.

Gleipnir sourit pour s'excuser. « J'étais juste en train de jouer. »

« Juste en train de jouer ? » Lupa laissa échapper un grognement plein d'incrédulité et secoua la tête. « Ne cause pas de problèmes à Harry ou à quiconque, Gleipnir », l'avertit-elle.

Gleipnir roula des yeux et Harry dut réprimer un petit rire. Il n'aurait jamais osé faire une telle chose. Son oncle Vernon l'aurait probablement lourdement battu s'il l'avait fait.

« Viens, Harry. Allons-y ! », dit Gleipnir impatiemment en quittant la cabane.

Harry bondit de sa chaise et suivit en hâte l'autre garçon. Il regarda curieusement les alentours du village. Il y avait plusieurs cabanes situées au milieu de la clairière et celle-ci était entourée par la forêt.

Harry marcha près de Gleipnir, il se sentait ainsi plus en sécurité. Beaucoup de membres de la meute lui lancèrent des regards pleins de curiosité et cela le fit rougir. Il n'aimait pas être le centre de l'attention. Tout comme l'avait dit Fenrir, les loups-garous avaient leur forme humaine, bien que quelques uns d'entre eux aient des dents qui rappelaient à Harry celles d'un loup.

Un très grand homme, mais pas aussi grand que Fenrir, avec des cheveux blonds courts et décoiffés et des yeux ambrés, marchait dans leur direction. Harry eut envie de fuir mais en constatant l'expression calme de Gleipnir, il se dit qu'il n'était pas en danger. L'homme ébouriffa la chevelure noire de Gleipnir avant que son regard ne tombe sur Harry. Ce dernier eut l'impression d'être très petit. « Bonjour, mon garçon. Tu ne te souviens pas de moi, mais c'est moi qui t'ai trouvé hier », dit l'homme avec une voix bourrue.

Harry leva la tête pour rencontrer les yeux de l'homme.

« Merci, monsieur », murmura-t-il avec un petit sourire.

L'homme sembla quelque peu décontenancé par cette reconnaissance et il échangea un regard interrogateur avec Gleipnir qui haussa simplement les épaules. « Sois le bienvenu, mon garçon. Je m'appelle Numitor », dit le loup-garou pour se présenter en lui tendant la main.

Harry regarda celle-ci avec hésitation puis la prit prudemment. L'homme lui serra brièvement la main puis laissa les deux garçons seuls.

Harry relâcha sa respiration qu'il avait jusque-là retenue.

Gleipnir rit en voyant cela. « Tu n'as pas à avoir peur de Numitor. C'est le commandant en second, après mon père. Il est gentil, mais il y a d'autres personnes dont tu devras te méfier. »

Harry fronça les sourcils et se demanda pourquoi il devrait se préoccuper de certains membres de la meute. Cependant, il n'eut pas l'occasion de demander à Gleipnir des explications complémentaires car celui-ci se précipitait déjà dans la forêt, les conduisant loin du petit village. Harry avait des difficultés à suivre l'autre garçon dont les jambes étaient plus longues.

Après quelques minutes, ils arrivèrent en vue d'une petite rivière et ils virent trois enfants qui semblaient avoir l'âge d'Harry et qui les attendaient. Harry était un peu nerveux à l'idée de les rencontrer car il avait peur qu'ils ne l'aiment pas.

Les trois enfants coururent dans leur direction dès qu'ils aperçurent Harry et Gleipnir. Harry les regarda en silence, ne sachant pas quoi dire.

« Salut, je m'appelle Belus », dit le garçon en tapant amicalement sur l'épaule d'Harry, ce qui l'effraya légèrement. « Et voilà Lana et Enid », continua-t-il en désignant d'un geste deux filles qui se tenaient à quelques mètres derrière lui et regardaient curieusement Harry. Même les filles étaient plus grandes que lui, mais pas de beaucoup. Il espéra vraiment qu'il allait rapidement grandir car il détestait être le plus petit.

« Salut, je m'appelle…. », commença-t-il mais Belus l'interrompit avec un sourire.

« Harry Potter, tout le monde a entendu parler de toi. »

Harry rougit légèrement et haussa les épaules afin de cacher son embarras.

« Assez de balivernes ! Jouons ! », dit Gleipnir impatiemment et Harry fut heureux que ce dernier eut détourné l'attention de sur lui.

« Jouons à cache-cache ! », suggéra Lana, toute excitée, en se rapprochant des garçons tout en ne cessant de regarder Harry du coin des yeux.

« Ne sois pas stupide, Lana. Ce serait injuste vis-à-vis d'Harry car nous pouvons le sentir », objecta Gleipnir.

Harry sembla un peu offensé. Sentait-il donc si fort ?

Gleipnir sourit largement. « Je ne veux pas dire que tu sens fort, mais nos sens sont plus développés que les tiens. Nous pourrions te sentir avant même que tu saches que quelqu'un est près de toi. »

Harry se sentit soulagé ; au moins il ne sentait pas. Lana laissa échapper un petit rire et elle devint toute rouge quand Harry la regarda.

« On pourrait jouer à chat perché », proposa Harry. « Je suis assez rapide. » Il avait souvent couru loin de Dudley et de ses amis et il était bon à la course.

Belus rit. « Une sorte de chasse, hein ? Des loups-garous traquant l'humain… »

« La ferme, Belus ! », grogna Gleipnir, mais Harry trouva le commentaire de Belus plutôt drôle. Il était content qu'ils aient accepté sans aucune réserve.

« Je ne voulais pas vraiment dire cela, Gleipnir, et tu le sais », murmura Belus.

« Peu importe ! » Gleipnir lança un regard furieux à son ami avant de se tourner vers Harry. « Nous sommes plus rapides que toi. »

Harry haussa les épaules. Ils étaient probablement meilleurs en toute chose en raison de leur sang de loup-garou. Cela ne le dérangeait pas de perdre du moment qu'il pouvait jouer avec eux.

« D'accord. Je commence à vous courir après », dit Belus en souriant. « Je vous donne dix secondes. » Il commença à compter et Harry et les trois autres enfants se mirent à courir aussi vite que possible. Harry remarqua aussitôt qu'ils étaient effectivement plus rapides que lui et qu'il serait probablement pris dans quelques instants mais il ne voulait pas que le jeu cesse trop vite.

« J'arrive ! », s'exclama Belus et il commença à courir après eux. Harry savait que Belus allait le choisir car il était la cible la plus facile et il pouvait voir que Belus se rapprochait de plus en plus de lui.

« Cours plus vite ! », cria Gleipnir.

Harry courut à travers les arbres, il sauta des buissons mais Belus était à deux doigts de l'attraper. Soudain, Harry cessa sa course et se retrouva sur une épaisse branche à la cime d'un arbre. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent en réalisant cela et il regarda en direction du sol, où se trouvaient Gleipnir, Belus, Lana et Enid. Tous les quatre le fixèrent avec des yeux ronds, surpris.

« Comment as-tu fait pour aller là-haut ? », demanda Belus, impressionné.

Harry ne savait pas comment il était arrivé là, il haussa donc simplement les épaules. Cela devait être la magie qu'il avait en lui et dont Fenrir avait parlé.

« C'est vraiment cool, Harry, mais maintenant tu dois sortir de là », cria Gleipnir.

Harry descendit lentement de l'arbre en faisant attention à ne pas lâcher les branches. Enid et Lana lui lancèrent de drôles de regards mais elles ne lui posèrent pas de questions embarrassantes.

Après cet incident magique, ils continuèrent à jouer à chat perché et Harry ne se retrouva pas de nouveau dans un arbre, mais à chaque fois il était pris. Il était tout simplement trop lent mais il s'amusait comme jamais auparavant.

La bonne humeur fut perturbée quand un groupe de trois garçons apparut près de la rivière.

« Merde ! », lâcha Gleipnir à leur vue. Harry fronça les sourcils et le regarda pour avoir une explication. Un des garçons, qui était aussi grand que Gleipnir, sourit d'un air menaçant quand il vit Harry.

« Ah… L'humain », déclara le garçon d'un air dégoûté en fixant Harry froidement.

Gleipnir se plaça devant Harry. « Dégage, Kengal ! »

« Ou quoi ? Vas-tu appeler ton papa ? », demanda Kengal avec dérision. Ses deux compagnons rirent sous cape.

Gleipnir poussa un grognement. « Non, je vais te mettre en pièces », rétorqua-t-il sur un ton plein de menaces.

Harry, qui se tenait derrière lui, frissonna en imaginant la scène dans sa tête. Il se préparait à l'inévitable combat quand un bruit de sabots attira son attention. Gleipnir et les autres se crispèrent et écoutèrent attentivement le son qui se rapprochait rapidement.

Tout d'un coup, tous prirent la fuite, seul Gleipnir resta à la vue d'Harry. « Merde ! », jura Gleipnir qui semblait près de paniquer. Harry ne savait pas ce qui n'allait pas, mais un bref coup d'œil à son ami lui apprit qu'ils avaient des ennuis.

Soudain, les trois centaures qu'ils avaient entendus apparurent devant eux et frappèrent impatiemment le sol avec leurs sabots. Harry les regarda avec des yeux ronds et il était bouche bée. Il n'avait jamais rien vu de tel auparavant. Les créatures ressemblaient à un homme avec un corps de cheval. Harry ferma les yeux pendant un instant avant de les ouvrir de nouveau, mais les centaures étaient toujours là. Apparemment, il ne rêvait pas.

« Un loup-garou et un humain n'ont rien à faire dans cette partie de la forêt. S'y introduire illégalement est un grave crime qui est puni par la mort de l'intrus », déclara le plus grand des hommes-chevaux.

Harry avait le souffle coupé en voyant les créatures inconnues et il essaya de comprendre ce qu'il disait. Allaient-ils les tuer simplement pour avoir mis les pieds dans cette partie de la forêt ? Et si leurs expressions donnaient des indications sur leurs intentions, c'était visiblement ce qu'ils comptaient faire.

Harry put voir les cheveux sur la nuque de Gleipnir se redresser lentement et ses muscles se raidir.

« Cours, Harry. Tu es plus vulnérable que moi », chuchota Gleipnir alors que ses yeux ambrés regardaient attentivement les centaures.

« Je ne te laisserai pas, Gleipnir. On est ensemble sur ce coup-là… », murmura Harry avec détermination. Gleipnir était le premier ami qu'Harry ait jamais eu et il ne voulait pas l'abandonner.

Soudain, les centaures se dirigèrent vers les deux garçons, qui réagirent immédiatement et firent demi-tour en prenant une autre direction. Ils coururent aussi vite que possible pour s'éloigner de leurs attaquants. Harry savait que Gleipnir pouvait courir beaucoup plus vite mais il avait ajusté son allure à la sienne qui était plus lente, bien que cela allait probablement les condamner à une mort certaine. Harry fut étonné par la loyauté de Gleipnir mais il n'eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir davantage.

Gleipnir poussa un cri de douleur qui surprit Harry et celui-ci regarda avec horreur son ami tomber à terre avec une flèche dans le mollet. Harry s'arrêta net et s'agenouilla à côté du jeune loup-garou. Il regarda le sang s'écouler lentement de la blessure.

« Cours, Harry ! », exhorta Gleipnir, son visage contorsionné par la douleur.

« Non, je ne te laisserai pas ! », cria Harry avec indignation, ses yeux s'élargissant quand il vit un des centaures se mettre sur ses jambes arrières et s'apprêter à les frapper à mort. Gleipnir poussa un grognement grave et terrifié tandis qu'Harry était réduit au silence sous le choc. C'était fini, ils allaient tous les deux mourir.

Brusquement, ils entendirent un grognement plein de menaces qui provenait de derrière eux, le centaure arrêta son mouvement et regarda en direction du bruit. Avant qu'il ne puisse réagir, l'homme-cheval fut attaqué et projeté à terre, ses os se brisant sous l'impact. Harry contempla avec une fascination horrifiée la meute sortir des buissons, agresser les trois centaures et les mettre en pièces sans aucune pitié.

En dépit d'être sous leur forme humaine, ils étaient encore dangereusement forts et rapides et ils ne donnèrent aucune chance de survie aux trois hommes-chevaux. Harry regarda, à moitié dégoûté, Fenrir dominer le centaure qui avait voulu les tuer. De la créature, il ne restait qu'un amas sanguinolent et du sang recouvrait le visage et les vêtements de Fenrir. Il haletait légèrement et ses yeux rougeoyaient encore en direction du centaure mort. Ses dents et ses griffes, qui s'étaient agrandies, reprirent lentement leur taille habituelle. Harry cligna plusieurs fois des yeux et essaya de comprendre ce qu'il voyait.

Un gémissement de Gleipnir attira son attention et il se retourna vers son ami qui continuait à saigner. Harry ne savait pas quoi faire pour l'aider et il fut heureux quand Fenrir arriva à leurs côtés et s'agenouilla près de son fils. L'homme poussa un grognement de colère quand il vit la flèche dans le mollet de Gleipnir.

Harry regarda avec horreur Fenrir saisir celle-ci et l'enlever de la blessure avec un mouvement bref. Gleipnir émit un gémissement grave, des larmes lui piquèrent les yeux mais il resta brave. Harry avait connu son lot de douleur dans sa vie mais il était sûr qu'il se serait évanoui si la même chose lui était arrivée. Les loups-garous semblaient extrêmement braves.

Fenrir déchira les manches de sa chemise et fit un pansement autour du mollet de Gleipnir afin d'arrêter le saignement puis il prit son fils dans ses bras.

Harry était un peu inquiet car Fenrir ne leur avait pas encore parlé. Etait-il fâché contre eux ? Il inclina la tête et suivit Fenrir et les autres loups-garous qui prenaient la direction du village.

Sans prononcer le moindre mot, Fenrir laissa Gleipnir et Harry seuls dans le salon de la cabane puis il alla dans la salle de bains.

« Ton père te punit-il si tu fais des bêtises ? », demanda Harry avec hésitation en jetant un coup d'œil vers le garçon à côté de lui.

Gleipnir haussa les épaules, tâta le pansement et grimaça un peu en raison de la douleur. « Bien sûr qu'il le fait. »

Harry déglutit de peur et se demanda à quoi allait ressembler la punition. « As-tu peur de lui ? »

Gleipnir arrêta son mouvement et lança à Harry un drôle de regard. « Pourquoi aurais-je peur de mon propre père ? Je le respecte mais je n'ai pas peur de lui. »

Harry se sentit un peu soulagé par la réponse de Gleipnir, car cela voulait dire que les punitions n'étaient pas si terribles que ça. Mais peut-être qu'Harry serait plus puni que Gleipnir, car après tout il n'était qu'un étranger et non le fils de Fenrir.

La bouche d'Harry devint aussitôt sèche dès que la porte de la salle de bains s'ouvrit et que Fenrir en sortit avec des vêtements propres.

Il marcha d'un pas lourd vers eux, son expression tendue par la fureur. « C'était stupide ! », hurla-t-il, ses yeux lançant des éclairs. Gleipnir ne tressaillit même pas mais tout le corps d'Harry se mit à trembler, alors que la colère de Fenrir semblait être seulement dirigée contre son fils. « Si nous n'avions pas croisé Belus sur notre chemin en direction du village, nous ne serions pas arrivés à temps et vous auriez été tués ! »

Gleipnir affaissa ses épaules et baissa la tête. « Je vous avais interdit comme toujours de sortir de notre territoire ! », gronda Fenrir en se penchant sur les deux enfants.

« Mais les autres petits… »

« Je me fiche de ce qu'ils font ! Vous allez m'obéir ! », grogna Fenrir.

Une soudaine vague de peur submergea Harry et sans même y penser, il bondit de la chaise et se précipita dans sa chambre pour aller se cacher sous le lit. Tout son corps tremblait et des images où son oncle le frappait apparaissaient dans sa tête.

Fenrir cessa de parler, incapable de croire que l'enfant s'était enfui alors qu'il était en train de lui remonter les bretelles. Furieux, il alla en vitesse dans la chambre du garçon puis s'arrêta net en ne voyant pas Harry. Cependant, il pouvait entendre sa respiration irrégulière qui provenait de sous le lit et il sentit sa peur. L'enfant n'avait pas agi pour le défier mais parce qu'il était effrayé. Fenrir se passa la main dans ses cheveux rebelles et soupira.

Lentement, il s'approcha du lit et se pencha afin de pouvoir regarder dessous. Il vit les yeux verts remplis de peur de l'enfant qui le fixaient avec horreur. Tout son corps tremblait et il se pressait contre le mur. Fenrir n'aurait eu aucun mal à attraper le garçon mais il savait que cela ne l'aiderait pas à gagner sa confiance.

« Harry, pourquoi te caches-tu ? », demanda-t-il calmement.

Harry ouvrit la bouche, ses lèvres tremblant tant que Fenrir fut surpris qu'il puisse encore articuler.

« Je… J'avais peur. »

« Tu avais peur ? Alors pourquoi continues-tu à te cacher ? »

« J'ai peur », admit Harry d'une voix timide.

« As-tu pensé que j'allais te faire du mal ? », demanda Fenrir avec une patience qu'il ne se connaissait pas.

Harry hocha la tête d'une manière saccadée, puis il réalisa ce qu'il avait révélé. Ses yeux s'élargirent encore plus dans une horreur absolue.

« Je t'ai dit que je te ferai pas de mal, n'est-ce pas ? »

Fenrir attendit la réponse du garçon et c'est seulement après un hochement de tête d'Harry qu'il continua : « Et est-ce que je t'ai donné une raison de douter de ma promesse ? » Cette fois-ci, Harry secoua la tête. « Alors pourquoi ne me crois-tu pas ? »

Harry regarda Fenrir puis il haussa les épaules avec hésitation.

« Ce n'est pas parce que je te crie dessus que je vais te faire du mal. Crois-moi, je crie assez souvent et si tu vas te cacher sous le lit à chaque fois que je le fais, alors tu risques de passer une bonne partie de ta vie ici… », dit Fenrir sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

Un petit sourire hésitant étira les coins de la bouche du garçon.

Harry se sentait désormais assez bête maintenant qu'il était clair que Fenrir n'avait pas eu l'intention de lui faire du mal. Il regarda l'homme tendre sa main et il la saisit sans hésiter, se laissant sortir de sous le lit. Fenrir remit Harry sur ses pieds et lui brossa ses vêtements pour en ôter la poussière.

« Quelles étaient ces créatures qui nous ont attaqués ? », demanda Harry.

« Des centaures. Nous ne nous entendons pas très bien avec eux », répondit Fenrir sombrement. « Mais ce n'est pas le moment des explications. Je n'ai pas encore fini d'engueuler Gleipnir pour sa stupidité. Tu ferais mieux de rester dans ta chambre pendant que je m'occupe de lui. »

A sa grande surprise, Harry secoua la tête. « Non, vous devrez aussi me crier dessus, car c'était autant ma faute que celle de Gleipnir. »

Fenrir laissa échapper un rire qui ressemblait plutôt à un aboiement et il hocha la tête. « Eh bien, si tu as tellement envie d'être engueulé, alors je ne te refuserais pas ce plaisir. Viens donc. »

Harry le suivit avec un petit sourire et encore une fois, Fenrir pensa qu'il était en train de perdre la main. Ce n'était certainement pas normal qu'un enfant sourie à l'idée de se faire crier dessus par lui.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui. J'espère que l'histoire continue à vous plaire. Si c'est le cas, merci de me laisser une petite review.

Bisous.

DiagonAlleyParis


	5. Allée des Embrumes

**Merci à adenoide, Rubie blakie, Maranwe Calaelen, latitetiti, littlebeattle, neverland25, zaika, lilou5701, Demenciae, Nienna-lo, Naste, Gulian, bianka17, Egwene, Sahada et onarluca qui m'ont laissé une review pour le quatrième chapitre de cette histoire. **

**Sephora85 n'a toujours pas clos son sondage, vous pouvez donc aller voter, via son profil, pour votre couple préféré.**

**En attendant, voici le cinquième chapitre. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.**

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

**Auteur** : Sephora85. J'ai son autorisation pour faire cette traduction.

**Titre en anglais** : The Wolf Within

**Titre en français** : Parmi les loups-garous

**Traducteur **: DiagonAlleyParis

**Disclaimer **: Les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K. Rowling.

**Beta Reader** : Tigrou19, qui me relit et corrige mes imperfections.

**Sujet **: AU. Après des années de mauvais traitement, Harry, à l'âge de 7 ans, s'enfuit de chez les Dursley. Quand des loups-garous le trouvent, ils l'amènent à leur chef Fenrir Greyback qui décide d'élever le garçon dans sa meute. Comment cette éducation changera-t-elle la vie d'Harry et son avenir ? Aidera-t-il le monde magique dans leur combat contre Voldemort ?

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

**PARMI LES LOUPS-GAROUS**

**Chapitre 5 : Allée des Embrumes**

Après que Fenrir eut fini de crier, la famille se mit à table pour manger. Comme Fenrir l'avait dit la dernière fois, on présenta à Harry une pièce de viande crue. Au début, Harry contempla celle-ci avec un peu d'hésitation car le morceau était entouré d'une petite flaque de sang. Mais après une première bouchée, Harry ne put s'empêcher de continuer à manger. Gleipnir avait eu raison, c'était beaucoup plus juteux.

Après cela, Harry se lécha les doigts. Un tel comportement chez les Dursley lui aurait valu une sévère punition mais les Greyback ne se souciaient guère des manières à table. Harry aimait de plus en plus sa nouvelle maison.

Finalement, Harry ne put se retenir de poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis l'attaque des centaures.

« Est-ce que tous les loups-garous sont toujours aussi forts sous leur forme humaine ? », demanda-t-il curieusement. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'ils soient si forts, même suffisamment forts pour vaincre les hommes-chevaux.

Fenrir secoua la tête.

« Non, certains loups-garous refusent d'accepter leur sang et ils luttent constamment contre celui-ci. Ils ne se donnent pas la possibilité de le montrer et le combattent, plutôt. Ils ne pourront jamais atteindre le plein potentiel que leur offre leur sang de loup-garou. Mais les loups-garous qui acceptent ce qu'ils sont et qui font un bon accueil à leurs capacités, eux, possèdent à peu près la même force tant sous la forme humaine que sous la forme de loup-garou. »

Harry écouta tout cela avec fascination et il se demanda brièvement pourquoi on voudrait refuser une telle force et des sens aussi extraordinaires.

« Pourquoi luttent-ils contre leurs capacités ? »

« Ils pensent qu'être un loup-garou est une maladie », déclara Fenrir, dégoûté, et il laissa échapper un faible grognement. « Certains prennent même de la potion Tue-Loup pour réprimer encore plus leur sang de loup-garou. Ce sont des traîtres à leur propre espèce ! »

Gleipnir eut un rire moqueur.

« Idiots ! »

Harry était d'accord avec lui. Il aurait tant désiré posséder de telles capacités. Il aurait alors été en mesure de se protéger contre son oncle Vernon et la bande de Dudley.

Fenrir remarqua la mélancolie sur le visage d'Harry et il sut qu'il avait fait un pas de plus pour que le garçon devienne loyal vis-à-vis d'eux.

« Que dirais-tu si je connaissais un moyen de te donner quelques unes des capacités que possèdent les loups-garous sans être obligé de te transformer ? », demanda-t-il.

« Pourquoi ne me transformez-vous pas en loup-garou ? » Harry regarda l'homme d'un air incertain. « Vous croyez que je ne suis pas digne d'en devenir un ? » Il savait qu'il n'était qu'un petit monstre, pourquoi voudraient-ils qu'il devienne l'un des leurs ? Personne ne voulait de lui, apparemment, même les loups-garous. Mais il pourrait être un bon loup-garou, il en était sûr ! Il ne les décevrait pas. Il ferait de son mieux !

Fenrir regarda le garçon avec une légère surprise.

« La plupart des gens ne veulent pas devenir un loup-garou. »

Harry haussa les épaules. « Je veux être l'un des vôtres. Vous êtes les seules personnes qui m'aient bien traité. Je pense que les loups-garous sont mieux que les humains. », murmura-t-il, ses yeux se remplissant de larmes.

Ce n'était pas courant que Fenrir Greyback se retrouve sans voix, un tel évènement était rare. Il regarda Lupa qui souriait, toute contente, et qui lui fit un clin d'œil.

« Harry, je serais heureux de te transformer mais comme je te l'ai déjà dit, tu es un sorcier et être un loup-garou ne t'apportera que des problèmes quand tu iras plus tard à Poudlard », expliqua Fenrir.

Harry le regarda, confus.

« Poudlard ? » Il n'avait jamais entendu ce mot.

« C'est une école pour les sorciers et les sorcières, et tu seras autorisé à y aller quand tu auras onze ans », dit Fenrir en essayant de réprimer ses propres souvenirs douloureux. Cet enfant lui rappelait beaucoup de souvenirs de son passé qu'il avait essayé d'oublier et il n'aimait pas du tout cela.

« Je devrai vous quitter quand j'aurai onze ans ? », demanda Harry peureusement, ses yeux s'élargissant.

« Oui, mais il y a encore plusieurs années d'ici-là. Mais tu dois rester humain si tu veux être accepté comme sorcier. » Bien sûr, Fenrir ne mentionna pas les nombreux avantages que lui et sa meute gagneraient si Harry devenait un célèbre sorcier. Il remarqua la déception sur le visage du garçon et il ajouta : « Mais je pratiquerai le lien du sang avec toi, Harry, alors tu auras de nombreuses capacités que possèdent les loups-garous, mais pas à leur pleine mesure, et tu seras ainsi lié à moi par le sang. Ensuite, tu feras partie de la famille. »

Harry regarda Fenrir, effaré.

« Je ferai partie de la famille ? », demanda-t-il, plein d'espoir, en regardant successivement Lupa, Gleipnir et Fenrir qui hochèrent tous la tête. Harry sourit largement. « Merci », dit-il timidement en se mordant les lèvres pour s'empêcher de pleurer.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry fut réveillé tôt le lendemain matin par Lupa, qui lui dit que Fenrir avait prévu quelque chose pour lui. Le garçon s'habilla rapidement et arriva à la table de la cuisine dix minutes après son réveil. Fenrir, qui l'attendait déjà, affichait un air renfrogné sur son visage.

Harry hésita à le saluer car il craignait d'être la raison de la colère du loup-garou. Il agita nerveusement ses mains, ne sachant pas quoi faire.

Fenrir ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être de mauvaise humeur à la perspective d'aller aujourd'hui dans le monde magique. Il préférait les bois isolés qui constituaient son domicile aux rues encombrées du Londres sorcier qui étaient remplies de gens pleins d'arrogance, qui pensaient qu'ils étaient mieux que quiconque, en particulier des loups-garous, et Fenrir les haïssait pour cela. Mais aujourd'hui il avait vraiment besoin d'aller dans leur monde, qu'il le veuille ou non. S'arrachant à ses sombres pensées, il regarda le garçon qui l'observait nerveusement.

« C'est bon de voir que tu es réveillé », déclara-t-il, en souhaitant ne pas être trop amical. « Je vais aller à l'Allée des Embrumes et tu vas m'accompagner, Harry. »

Harry regarda le loup-garou curieusement, bien qu'un peu prudent, il était légèrement inquiet à cause de la mauvaise humeur que Fenrir semblait avoir.

« Lupa m'a dit que c'est dans le Londres sorcier », déclara-t-il en fin de compte en espérant une réponse satisfaisante.

Fenrir se leva de sa chaise, grogna avec agitation.

« C'est vrai », répondit-il sèchement en se tournant vers Harry et en l'examinant attentivement.

Harry se sentit très mal à l'aise sous son regard dur et il eut envie d'aller se cacher, mais il lutta contre cela. Il avait eu l'impression d'avoir agi comme un idiot la dernière fois qu'il l'avait fait en se glissant sous le lit. Il ne referait pas la même erreur. Il n'était pas sûr de rester longtemps impassible sous l'œil scrutateur du loup-garou, en fin de compte il détourna les yeux et les riva sur le sol en se demandant ce qu'il avait fait de mal pour mériter une telle œillade.

« Nous devons faire quelque chose pour la cicatrice que tu as sur le front », suggéra Fenrir.

La tête d'Harry se leva et il fronça les sourcils quand il se rendit compte que l'homme en face de lui fixait celle-ci. Il savait qu'elle n'était pas d'une vue plaisante mais était-elle si répugnante que l'on devait la cacher ? Harry se sentit une nouvelle fois comme un petit monstre, c'était un sentiment très familier chez lui.

« Je sais qu'elle est laide », murmura-t-il docilement tandis que des larmes montaient dans ses yeux verts. Il porta sa main à son front et commença à la frotter, en souhaitant qu'elle disparaisse.

Fenrir regarda au fond des yeux d'Harry et fronça les sourcils.

« Les cicatrices sont la parure des braves. On doit être fier d'elles. Je me moque de la laideur ou de la beauté. C'est une chose à laquelle les humains prêtent beaucoup trop d'attention. »

Harry était désormais totalement confus et son expression le montrait.

« Notre nécessité de cacher ta cicatrice résulte de sa notoriété. Toi et celle-ci sont bien connus parmi les sorciers et cela attirerait l'attention sur nous si les gens nous voyaient ensemble », expliqua Fenrir quand il remarqua le regard perplexe du garçon. « Toi et ta cicatrice êtes célèbres. »

Harry était tout à fait certain que Fenrir devait le confondre avec quelqu'un d'autre. Il n'était pas spécial et il n'était nullement célèbre. Pour quoi donc d'ailleurs ? Il n'avait jamais rien fait de remarquable dans sa vie et sans doute en serait-il toujours ainsi. La chose la plus passionnante qu'il ait jamais fait, c'était d'avoir découvert l'existence des loups-garous et des sorciers, mais ce n'était pas une raison suffisante pour être célèbre.

« Vous devez me confondre avec quelqu'un d'autre. » Sa voix exprima tranquillement ses doutes. Il fut un peu surpris quand Fenrir le prit par le menton avec une prise ferme mais non blessante et le força à rencontrer ses yeux ambrés.

« Je ne commets pas d'erreur, jamais. Toi, Harry Potter, tu es célèbre », déclara Fenrir sur un ton grave. Harry le fixa avec des yeux ronds même s'il hocha lentement la tête en guise d'accord.

« Pourquoi suis-je célèbre ? », demanda-t-il, curieux.

Fenrir relâcha le menton de l'enfant et repoussa les cheveux noirs indisciplinés du front du garçon, puis ses doigts passèrent sur la cicatrice. Son toucher provoqua des frissons chez Harry.

« A cause de ta cicatrice », répondit-il en murmurant et en relâchant complètement l'enfant, puis il recula.

Harry fut un peu déçu quand Fenrir cessa de caresser son front car il aimait son toucher. Il n'était pas habitué à être étreint, à être caressé et à être aimé et cela lui donnait l'impression d'être en sécurité.

« Beaucoup de gens ont des cicatrices », objecta-t-il doucement après avoir un peu réfléchi à la réponse du loup-garou.

« Mais aucun n'en a une comme la tienne, mon garçon. Ta cicatrice est unique. » Fenrir eut un triste sourire sur son visage. « Les gens te jugeront toujours en fonction de cette marque. Ils penseront que cela leur dira tout ce qu'ils ont besoin de savoir sur toi et ne prendront pas la peine de t'observer attentivement pour découvrir qu'il y a plus en toi que cette cicatrice. Ils penseront tout savoir. Les sorciers pensent toujours qu'ils savent tout et ils n'aiment pas découvrir que ce n'est pas le cas. Tu ferais mieux de ne pas leur donner de raison de penser que tu as des secrets, parce que s'ils soupçonnent que tu en as, ils n'arrêteront pas de les chercher jusqu'à ce qu'ils détruisent ta vie. »

Harry resta silencieux, n'étant pas sûr d'avoir compris tout ce que Fenrir avait dit et il n'était pas certain que tout cela le concernait directement, mais l'importance de sa cicatrice le perturbait encore.

« Je… Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi ma cicatrice est célèbre. »

« Ta cicatrice est le résultat d'un sortilège de la mort qui t'a été jeté par le plus puissant sorcier qui ait jamais existé, et tu es la seule personne connue à avoir survécu à ce sortilège. C'est un miracle qu'un simple bébé ait pu vivre alors que le sorcier le plus redouté est mort. Toi, Harry, tu as réussi là où des centaines de sorciers avaient échoué. Les gens essaieront d'être proches de toi juste pour bénéficier de ta gloire. » Fenrir savait que ses propres objectifs pour le garçon n'étaient pas non plus désintéressés mais Harry n'avait pas besoin de savoir cela.

« Je ne veux pas être célèbre. Je ne me rappelle de rien », déclara Harry.

« Un jour tu pourras utiliser ta notoriété, Harry, mais ce n'est pas le bon moment pour discuter de l'avenir. Nous devons aller à l'Allée des Embrumes », exhorta Fenrir en tirant sa baguette et en la dirigeant vers le front de l'enfant. Harry contempla celle-ci et se sentit un peu mal à l'aise. Il entendit Fenrir murmurer quelque chose même s'il était incapable de répéter exactement les mots puis son front commença à le chatouiller. Il lança à Fenrir un regard interrogateur.

« Je t'ai jeté un sortilège pour dissimuler ta cicatrice. De cette manière, elle ne sera pas visible », expliqua Fenrir qui regarda, amusé, Harry se déplacer vers la fenêtre pour voir son reflet.

Les yeux d'Harry s'écarquillèrent tandis qu'il se regardait. Sa cicatrice était partie. Lentement, il leva le bras et alla se toucher le front ; pourtant, il pouvait encore la sentir même si elle n'était plus visible.

« Viens, maintenant », ordonna Fenrir, qui sortit de la cabane et attendit que l'enfant le rejoigne. Harry se demanda comment ils allaient aller dans le Londres sorcier tandis qu'il se tenait à côté de Fenrir.

« Prends ma main. Je vais nous transplaner à l'Allée des Embrumes. »

Harry fronça les sourcils.

« Transpla… ? »

« C'est un moyen de transport chez les sorciers », expliqua Fenrir sèchement avant de saisir la main du garçon.

Harry était sur le point de poser une autre question quand il sentit une brève secousse derrière son nombril, puis son corps sembla être compressé dans un étroit tunnel. Il pouvait difficilement respirer et il eut l'impression d'être malade. Quand il sentit de nouveau la terre ferme sous ses pieds, il était trop étourdi pour garder son équilibre. Il se pressa contre Fenrir et s'accrocha fermement à lui.

Fenrir sentit l'enfant trembler contre lui et l'agripper par ses robes. Il hésita un instant avant de lui caresser doucement la tête. « Tu te sentiras bientôt beaucoup mieux. Tu t'habitueras à cela », dit-il pour rassurer l'enfant tandis qu'il regardait tout autour de lui dans l'allée pour voir si quelqu'un les avait vus. Cela n'aurait pas été bon pour sa réputation si quelqu'un l'avait vu en train de consoler un enfant. Ils auraient pu penser qu'il devenait doux ou quelque autre absurdité, mais heureusement ce côté-là de l'allée était désert.

Harry inspira d'une manière saccadée puis s'éloigna de Fenrir en jetant un bref coup d'œil penaud vers l'homme. Il resta à ses côtés et le loup-garou l'emmena dans une autre rue qui était pleine de monde. Harry n'avait jamais vu autant de gens étranges dans toute sa vie, même si certains parents de son oncle venaient souvent voir les Dursley et que beaucoup d'entre eux l'effrayaient.

Bien que le temps fût beau, les rayons du soleil ne parvenaient pas jusqu'à la rue. L'ambiance était sinistre et Harry ne put s'empêcher de prendre la main de Fenrir.

Ce dernier lança un coup d'œil interrogateur vers le garçon, sentant sa peur et le voyant trembler d'anxiété. Il soupira doucement et décida de ne pas libérer sa main. Il était assez intimidant pour que les gens ne pensent pas qu'il était devenu gentil et si c'était le cas, il n'hésiterait pas à leur montrer le contraire. Il n'aurait pas à réfléchir à deux fois avant de mettre en pièces chacune de ces minuscules créatures.

Harry sourit timidement à son compagnon. Il était extrêmement fier d'être aux côtés de Fenrir et d'être sous sa protection.

Fenrir détourna son regard de l'enfant et avança d'un air déterminé vers Barjow et Beurk. Il lançait des regards noirs à tous ceux qu'il croisait sur son chemin.

« Pourquoi vous regardent-ils tous, Fenrir ? », demanda Harry dans un murmure en contemplant les personnes qui le fixaient. Il n'aimait pas avoir cette impression que les gens le regardent lui, même si effectivement ils fixaient plutôt Fenrir.

« Ils ont peur de moi », répondit le loup-garou d'un air satisfait, un petit sourire content étirant les coins de sa bouche. Les stupides humains ne voyaient même pas sa main qui tenait celle d'Harry, ils étaient trop occupés à trembler de peur.

Harry leva la tête pour regarder Fenrir et il fronça les sourcils, confus.

« Pourquoi ? »

Fenrir laissa échapper son rire qui ressemblait à un aboiement.

« Parce que je suis un loup-garou », répondit-il en omettant de dire qu'il avait donné aux humains de bonnes raisons de le craindre au cours de ces dernières années. Plus tard, quand Harry serait plus familiarisé avec les loups-garous et leurs coutumes, il pourrait apprendre toute la vérité.

Harry suivit Fenrir dans une boutique à peine éclairée et remplie par des centaines d'objets étranges. Harry voulut les regarder de plus près et les toucher, mais la prise de Fenrir sur sa main se resserra légèrement.

« Ne touche à rien et reste près de moi. »

L'enfant hocha docilement la tête. Il regarda un homme avec de longs cheveux gras et un nez crochu et qui avait des yeux vifs et noirs se joindre à eux en sortant de son arrière-boutique. L'expression pleine d'arrogance de l'homme s'atténua un peu quand il aperçut Fenrir, et Harry dut s'empêcher de sourire fièrement.

« Un nouvel ajout à votre meute, Greyback ? », demanda l'homme d'un ton railleur.

Harry poussa un petit cri quand la main de Fenrir attrapa celui-ci par la gorge.

« Vous seriez bien avisé de vous souvenir que je ne vais pas tolérer votre arrogance, Barjow. La seule raison pour laquelle je ne vais pas vous trancher la gorge est mon besoin de faire des affaires avec vous ; mais ma patience a des limites », grogna Fenrir en resserrant un peu plus sa pression sur la gorge de l'homme, puis il le relâcha.

Barjow eut le souffle coupé et se massa la gorge pendant un certain temps.

« Je ne voulais pas vous offenser, Greyback », dit-il sur un ton trompeur mais ses yeux indiquaient clairement son hostilité.

Harry se tenait très près de Fenrir, recherchant sa protection. Il n'aimait pas ce Barjow, pas du tout. Si tous les sorciers étaient comme lui, alors Harry ne voulait plus jamais retourner dans le monde magique.

« J'ai besoin d'un brouilleur magique », ordonna Fenrir impatiemment en montrant ses dents acérées pour attirer l'attention.

Le regard de Barjow se posa sur Harry pendant un moment et une trace de suspicion apparut brièvement sur le visage de l'homme avant qu'une expression neutre ôte toute autre émotion visible.

« Hum… J'en ai un dans mon arrière-boutique, mais cela ne sera pas bon marché. »

Fenrir laissa échapper un grognement et ne prit pas la peine de faire de commentaire. Barjow disparut dans la pièce pendant quelques minutes puis revint avec une chaîne en argent avec un petit globe en verre, comme un pendentif, dans sa main.

Fenrir s'empara de l'objet sans avertissement avant de balancer quelques pièces d'or sur le comptoir. « Ce sera assez de gallions, et j'attends que vous gardiez le silence au sujet de mon achat ou alors je reviendrais pour vous écorcher vif », grogna-t-il. Barjow acquiesça en hâte et regarda craintivement le loup-garou.

Harry avait regardé toute la scène avec des yeux ronds. Il suivit Fenrir qui le traîna hors de la boutique.

« Que fait cette chose ? », laissa-t-il échapper quand il réalisa que Fenrir n'allait rien dire.

« Elle t'aidera à rester en sécurité », répondit-il d'une manière énigmatique.

Harry regarda l'homme avec un froncement de sourcils.

« Mais je pensais que vous me garderiez en sécurité. »

Fenrir sourit légèrement mais son regard était trouble.

« Et tu as raison, mais il y a des choses contre lesquelles je ne peux rien. »

Harry fixa son compagnon avec anxiété.

« Quelles sont ces choses ? »

« Certaines forces dans le monde magique essaieront de t'enlever à nous, et ils tenteront de te renvoyer chez ton oncle », déclara Fenrir gravement. Quand il remarqua l'air apeuré du garçon, il ajouta : « Mais ils ne réussiront pas, Harry. Le brouilleur magique obscurcira la magie qui grandit en toi et qui les aurait menés jusqu'à toi si nous ne l'avions pas cachée. Ce petit objet… » Fenrir leva le globe de verre et le montra à Harry. « … te gardera caché. Pour le monde magique, tu seras perdu jusqu'à ce que nous décidions qu'il est temps pour toi d'y revenir. »

La prise d'Harry sur la main de Fenrir se resserra un peu et il adressa à l'homme un sourire hésitant. Il était reconnaissant envers Fenrir qui essayait de le garder en sécurité. Jamais il n'avait eu un adulte qui s'occupait de lui et cela lui procura une sensation chaude dans le ventre. Harry souhaita désespérément que personne n'essaierait de l'enlever de Fenrir et de sa meute.

Lentement, le petit garçon et le loup-garou retournèrent à l'endroit où ils avaient transplané, aucun des deux n'ayant remarqué Barjow qui les regardait d'un air suspicieux à travers la vitrine de sa boutique.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui. Merci de me laisser une petite review, cela me fait tellement plaisir.

Bisous.

DiagonAlleyParis


	6. Lien du sang

**Merci à adenoide, nakor, tylia-sama, Lyanna Erren, Demenciae, Nienna-lo, Egwene, Sahada et onarluca qui m'ont laissé une review pour le cinquième chapitre de cette histoire. **

**Je constate que le nombre de review baisse (neuf) alors que le nombre de lecteurs augmente (plus de 450). S'il vous plait, faites un petit effort…**

**En attendant, voici le sixième chapitre. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.**

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

**Auteur** : Sephora85. J'ai son autorisation pour faire cette traduction.

**Titre en anglais** : The Wolf Within

**Titre en français** : Parmi les loups-garous

**Traducteur **: DiagonAlleyParis

**Disclaimer **: Les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K. Rowling.

**Beta Reader** : La-p'tite-tête, qui me relit et corrige mes imperfections.

**Sujet **: AU. Après des années de mauvais traitement, Harry, à l'âge de 7 ans, s'enfuit de chez les Dursley. Quand des loups-garous le trouvent, ils l'amènent à leur chef Fenrir Greyback qui décide d'élever le garçon dans sa meute. Comment cette éducation changera-t-elle la vie d'Harry et son avenir ? Aidera-t-il le monde magique dans leur combat contre Voldemort ?

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

**PARMI LES LOUPS-GAROUS**

**Chapitre 6 : Lien du sang**

Pétunia Dursley était à genoux sur la pelouse dans le petit jardin de sa maison, elle s'occupait de ses bien-aimés parterres. Elle se sentait gelée par le froid vent de novembre et ses doigts étaient déjà raides en raison du travail qu'elle avait fait durant cette dernière heure.

Si le monstre avait seulement été là, pensa-t-elle en colère. Trois jours s'étaient écoulés depuis que celui-ci s'était enfui sans avertissement. Non pas qu'il lui manquait ou même qu'elle s'inquiétait à propos de l'endroit où il pouvait maintenant se trouver, mais elle comptait sur lui pour faire tout le nettoyage de la maison et pour préparer les repas. De plus, ce petit et ingrat morveux était parti sans dire le moindre mot de remerciement !

Pétunia laissa échapper un soupir plein de colère avant de continuer à retirer les mauvaises herbes de ses parterres. Elle n'arrivait pas à se souvenir de la dernière fois qu'elle avait été contrainte de faire une telle tâche. Le petit monstre avait toujours été là pour exécuter les plus sales travaux dans la maison, mais maintenant qu'il était parti, elle devait les faire. Elle ne pouvait pas demander à son Duddinouchet de faire ces atroces tâches et Vernon, un homme qui subvenait aux besoins de sa famille, n'était également pas une possibilité.

Pétunia aurait presque souhaité que le petit monstre revienne, car au moins elle n'aurait pas à passer ses journées à exécuter ces insupportables travaux.

Dans un premier temps, quand ils étaient revenus de leur dîner chez les Blake et qu'ils avaient remarqué que le petit monstre était parti, ils avaient été ravis mais ensuite ils s'étaient inquiétés des réactions des voisins. Mais heureusement, leurs inquiétudes n'avaient pas été fondées, car Pétunia avait pour habitude de mentir et d'inventer de bonnes excuses pour ses curieux voisins, et cette fois-ci n'avait pas été différente des autres.

Personne n'avait douté de son explication que le petit monstre avait été enfermé dans un hôpital psychiatrique en raison de son comportement anormal, et les voisins avaient même exprimé leur sympathie pour les Dursley pour avoir été accablés d'un enfant aussi difficile.

Pétunia était néanmoins encore un peu inquiète des possibles conséquences que la disparition du monstre pouvait avoir pour eux, pas en raison de leurs voisins, mais à cause du monstrueux monde auquel le garçon appartenait. Jusqu'à présent, pas un seul monstre n'était venu se renseigner sur la disparition de l'enfant et elle était tout à fait certaine qu'ils ne l'avaient pas encore remarqué, même si elle savait que le vieux monstre à la barbe, Dumbledore, en savait plus qu'il ne devrait.

Pourtant, elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que l'un d'entre eux apparaisse un jour dans l'embrassure de la porte, car aucun d'entre eux ne s'était jamais montré à son domicile au cours de ces dernières années, période durant laquelle elle avait donné un foyer au petit monstre. Ils avaient probablement totalement oublié le monstre et ils étaient certainement heureux de s'en être débarrassés.

Pétunia fut arrachée de ses pensées par un étrange bruit, elle leva les yeux de ses parterres et regarda tout autour d'elle d'un air suspect ; son visage chevalin se ferma.

Un faible grognement vint des buissons. Un faible grommellement comme le tonnerre dans un orage, un grognement si menaçant que cela glaçait toute personne qui pouvait l'entendre. Pétunia s'arrêta complètement et regarda désormais les alentours avec un air apeuré. Cet affreux sentiment d'être observée la faisait frissonner et elle resserra un peu plus son manteau autour d'elle.

Pendant un instant, elle pensa avoir vu des yeux ambrés dans les buissons, mais après ils disparurent. Commençait-elle à s'imaginer des choses ? C'était probablement les séquelles d'avoir eu à supporter le monstre pendant si longtemps. Lentement, elle se remit sur ses pieds, ses yeux ne quittant pas les buissons d'où venaient de drôles de sons. Elle fit un pas en direction de ceux-ci, déterminée à se prouver que son imagination avait tort.

Le bruit provenait probablement du vent, ou peut-être du vilain petit chien des voisins. Pétunia avait presque atteint les buissons quand elle sentit un souffle chaud dans son cou et des mains cruelles qui lui agrippèrent les épaules, l'empêchant ainsi de bouger.

Un cri sortit de sa gorge et elle se raidit, paniquée, incapable de dire ou de faire quoi que ce soit.

Le souffle chaud entra en contact avec son oreille quand son agresseur lui déclara dans un murmure menaçant :

« Aie peur, femme, très peur. Il y a tant de raisons pour toi et ta dégoûtante famille d'avoir peur de votre propre ombre dans l'avenir. »

Pétunia sentit son agresseur se pencher et une douleur insoutenable s'abattit sur son épaule, qui lui fit fléchir les genoux, et elle tomba à terre.

Son agresseur disparut aussi vite qu'il était apparu et quand, un instant plus tard, Pétunia regarda autour d'elle avec des yeux frénétiques, elle fut incapable de découvrir la moindre trace de lui. Elle se redressa en trébuchant et se précipita dans la maison. Elle referma la porte derrière elle et s'adossa contre le bois froid. C'était son imagination, cela devait être cela. Le monstre jouait à de drôles de choses avec son esprit, il était le responsable de tout cela. Mais il y avait encore cette terrible douleur dans son épaule. Peut-être l'imaginait-elle aussi ?

Sur des jambes flageolantes, Pétunia alla dans la salle de bains et se regarda dans le miroir. Elle retira son manteau, révélant ainsi son chemisier qui se teintait lentement de rouge. Avec une main tremblante, elle toucha le tissu et ôta celui-ci de son épaule. Cela fit apparaître des marques d'une profonde morsure.

Le cri perçant qui sortit de la bouche de Pétunia fut entendu dans tout Little Whinging, et il ne s'arrêta que quand elle tomba sur le sol, inconsciente.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry était nerveux, très nerveux. Il était à peine capable de rester assis et regardait tout autour de lui avec anxiété. Il était seul dans la cuisine de la cabane et il attendait Lupa qui devait venir le chercher pour le rituel. Fenrir et Lupa l'avait quitté il y avait une demi-heure pour préparer celui-ci et ils n'étaient pas encore revenus. Gleipnir avait été enfermé dans sa chambre car les enfants n'étaient pas autorisés à assister à la cérémonie et cette seule pensée inquiétait encore plus Harry.

Il serait seul, parmi beaucoup d'adultes et c'était quelque chose qu'il n'aimait pas. Mais il s'était promis à lui-même d'être brave et de prouver aux loups-garous qu'il méritait d'être un membre de leur meute.

Harry fut surpris quand la porte s'ouvrit et que Lupa entra. Elle lui fit signe de la suivre. Il n'hésita pas et marcha quelques pas derrière la grande femme qui semblait légèrement tendue. Ils se dirigèrent vers le centre du petit village où la meute était rassemblée pour le rituel du sang.

La lune était haute dans le ciel noir et elle illuminait la clairière ainsi que les visages des loups-garous qui attendaient. Harry se rappela que Fenrir lui avait dit que la pleine lune était dans deux jours et que ce soir serait le meilleur moment pour procéder au rituel.

Il s'attendait à celui-ci depuis que Fenrir lui en avait parlé mais maintenant que le moment était arrivé, Harry sentait l'anxiété et la peur l'envahir, et respirer était devenu une tâche presque impossible. Il pouvait distinguer Fenrir au milieu de la clairière, entouré par la meute. Harry s'arrêta à quelques pas de lui et regarda tout autour de lui avec un air inquiet. Les yeux des loups-garous rougeoyaient d'une façon menaçante au clair de lune, leur couleur ambrée les faisait ressembler à des flammes. Ils étaient tellement plus grands et plus forts qu'Harry qu'une once de doute s'empara de lui. Et si tout cela n'avait été qu'un mensonge et qu'il n'était pas introduit auprès de la meute ce soir, et s'ils l'avaient attiré dans un piège ?

Ses yeux pleins de peur se tournèrent vers Fenrir quand le chef de la meute lui parla dans un faible murmure.

« Viens plus près, mon garçon », ordonna-t-il.

Harry avait la gorge nouée par la peur mais il obéit à l'ordre sans hésitation, en se souvenant de la promesse qu'il avait faite à Fenrir. Il lui avait promis qu'il ferait tout ce qui était nécessaire pour devenir un membre de la meute et il allait tenir celle-ci.

« Pour que le lien du sang fasse ses effets, il y a certaines choses que l'on doit faire. Je ne t'en ai pas parlé avant car cela t'aurait inutilement effrayé, si tu les avais sues », expliqua Fenrir calmement.

Harry le fixa avec des yeux ronds, il serra les poings dans une tentative désespérée de cacher les tremblements de ses doigts. Qu'était-ce qui l'aurait autant effrayé ? Il voulait juste s'enfuir mais il était encerclé par des loups-garous, il n'avait aucune chance d'échapper à la vigilance de leurs yeux.

« Dans le rituel du lien du sang, il y a une partie qui consiste à une chasse, afin de prouver la valeur du potentiel membre de la meute. La dose d'adrénaline qui en résultera dans ton corps aidera le lien à faire ses effets car cette substance réagira avec mon sang », dit Fenrir.

Harry essaya de suivre les explications mais il n'écouta pas quoi que ce soit après avoir entendu le mot 'chasse', parce qu'en fait il avait l'impression qu'il allait, lui, être le chassé.

« Mon garçon », dit Fenrir sur un ton implorant, en prenant l'enfant par le bras afin de gagner son attention. « Etre membre de cette meute est difficile et donc le rituel l'est également. Je ne peux pas le rendre plus facile pour toi car il y des règles qui s'appliquent à tous et tu devras les suivre si tu veux avoir ta place ici. »

Harry retint quelques larmes et il hocha la tête et sa respiration devint saccadée.

« Je veux faire partie de la meute », murmura-t-il, plein de détermination. « Je… Je… Je fe… ferai tout pour. »

« Chaque membre de la meute qui est en âge de prendre part à la chasse est ici présent, même si je préférerais que certains d'entre eux ne la fassent pas. Moi, en tant que chef, je ne suis pas autorisé à y participer. Un membre de la meute doit t'attraper et te présenter à moi avant que le lien du sang puisse commencer », continua Fenrir lentement, ce qui permit donc à Harry de suivre ses explications.

L'horreur sur le visage de l'enfant augmentait à chaque seconde qui s'écoulait, mais Fenrir savait que les règles devaient être suivies. Le garçon avait besoin de grandir fort afin de survivre dans la forêt et plus tard dans le monde magique. Aucun endroit n'était sûr et l'enfant devrait bientôt l'apprendre.

Fenrir se pencha jusqu'à ce que sa bouche ne soit plus qu'à quelques centimètres de l'oreille d'Harry. « Ne te laisse pas attraper par Quirinus. Cours aussi vite que tu le peux. J'ai dit à Lupa et à Numitor d'essayer de te chopper. La meute sait que tu dois rester indemne durant la chasse mais certains d'entre eux se contrôlent moins bien que d'autres, il vaut mieux ne pas se faire prendre par eux. Ils ne te tueront pas car ils n'oseront pas me défier. »

Harry n'était pas sûr que les paroles de Fenrir soient censées le réconforter mais en fait elles le firent se raidir de peur. Il n'avait pas pensé que le lien de sang exige une chasse mais même s'il l'avait su, il aurait probablement encore été d'accord. C'était sa seule chance d'être accepté et plus que toute autre chose au monde, il voulait appartenir à quelque chose.

Fenrir se redressa et s'adressa à la meute. « Rappelez-vous que le garçon ne doit pas être blessé. Ceux d'entre vous qui n'obéiront pas à mes ordres seront sévèrement punis. »

Il se retourna vers Harry qui jouait nerveusement avec ses mains. « Tu as une minute pour aller te cacher quelque part avant que la chasse ne commence. Va maintenant. »

Harry n'eut pas besoin qu'on le lui dise deux fois et il se précipita à travers le trou que les loups-garous avaient fait pour lui. Il pouvait sentir son cœur battre frénétiquement dans sa poitrine et ses poumons lui faisaient mal en raison de sa respiration rapide. Il courut aussi vite que possible et ne regarda pas une seule fois en arrière. Il savait que les loups-garous ne prendraient guère de temps pour le rattraper et même s'il savait qu'ils n'étaient pas autorisés à le blesser, il était encore effrayé. Mais il voulait leur prouver qu'il méritait d'être l'un des leurs. Il n'allait pas craquer et se mettre à pleurer.

Au loin, Harry entendit Fenrir donner le signal du départ de la chasse et cela fit sursauter son cœur, mais pendant un laps de temps seulement, puis il accéléra sa course. Il pouvait entendre le bruissement des buissons et les lourds pas de ses poursuivants mais il ne ralentit pas et ne se retourna pas. Il avait appris avec Dudley et sa bande que regarder en arrière était une erreur. Plus d'une fois, ils l'avaient attrapé juste parce qu'il avait cessé de regarder droit devant lui.

Soudain, une ombre passa devant lui et Harry fut incapable d'éviter l'imprévue barrière, et il rentra directement dans cette personne. Harry poussa un petit cri plein de surprise quand il tomba à terre mais il se remit rapidement de son choc et regarda l'homme avec lequel il était entré en collision. Ses yeux s'élargirent quand il reconnut celui-ci comme étant Quirinus, le seul membre que Fenrir avait conseillé d'éviter, et Harry n'attendit pas plus longtemps pour se remettre sur ses pieds et tenter de s'enfuir.

Quirinus réagit vite, trop vite pour Harry, et il attrapa l'enfant par le bras et le balança contre un arbre à proximité. Harry ferma les yeux quand l'impact provoqua une brûlante douleur dans son épaule mais il s'obligea à les rouvrir immédiatement. Il se débattit contre la poigne de Quirinus à coups de pieds sur le tibia. Le loup-garou, qui ne s'attendait pas à une réplique de la part de l'enfant, desserra un peu sa prise et cela permit à Harry de se libérer.

Le garçon se retourna pour s'enfuir mais Quirinus avait rapidement récupéré et il lui barrait désormais la route. Un dangereux sourire étirait les lèvres du loup-garou.

Harry sentit sa peur augmenter quand Quirinus tenta à nouveau de l'attraper, la mise en garde de Fenrir résonna dans sa tête. « Non ! », cria-t-il avec une voix terrifiée, et un éclat de lumière rouge sortit de son corps et alla frapper la poitrine de Quirinus, le projetant contre un arbre. Harry resta immobile, trop choqué par sa réaction magique pour faire quoi que ce soit. Quirinus était allongé sur le sol, inerte, et il gémissait de douleur.

N'attendant pas que l'homme récupère, Harry se précipita au loin mais malheureusement il alla se jeter directement dans les bras d'un autre loup-garou. Il était sur le point de se débattre contre celui-ci quand il reconnut Numitor et il s'effondra contre lui, soulagé. « C'est assez impressionnant ce que tu as fait à Quirinus », commenta l'homme dans un faible murmure quand il prit le garçon dans ses bras et qu'il le ramena vers le village.

Harry grimaça quand Numitor le déposa devant Fenrir, la douleur à son épaule était désormais presque insupportable.

« Je vous avais dit de ne pas blesser le garçon ! », grogna Fenrir, furieux, en s'avançant vers Numitor qui baissa immédiatement la tête.

« Ce n'est pas moi qui lui ai fait du mal », dit Numitor lentement.

« Qui est-ce, alors ? », demanda Fenrir.

« C'est moi », répondit Quirinus, en enlevant du sang de son front qui s'était écoulé du fait de son impact avec l'arbre. « Mais il m'a attaqué avec sa magie ! »

« Je ne voulais pas le faire, je le jure ! », cria Harry désespérément, en regardant Fenrir d'un air implorant.

« Tu avais tout à fait le droit de te défendre, Harry, en constatant que Quirinus ne respectait pas mes ordres explicites », murmura Fenrir, en lançant un regard noir à l'autre loup-garou. « Tu seras puni pour ta désobéissance, Quirinus. »

Harry prit une grande inspiration quand il réalisa qu'il n'avait rien fait de mal, mais sa respiration s'arrêta quand il croisa le regard furieux de Quirinus. L'homme le regardait avec de la haine à l'état pur et Harry sut qu'il aurait à payer pour sa réaction magique.

« Nous n'avons cependant pas de temps pour cela maintenant. Le lien du sang doit être effectué tant que l'adrénaline circule encore à travers les veines d'Harry », déclara Fenrir, en faisant signe à ce dernier de s'approcher.

Harry était inquiet à propos de la prochaine étape du rituel, et ses inquiétudes ne diminuèrent pas d'un pouce quand Fenrir sortit un couteau de la poche de son pantalon. Harry contempla celui-ci tout apeuré et il oublia tout à fait la douleur dans son épaule à sa vue.

« Approche-toi ! », ordonna à nouveau Fenrir, quand il remarqua que le garçon s'était arrêté à quelques pas de lui avec un air tout paniqué sur son visage.

Harry respira irrégulièrement avant d'avancer vers Fenrir d'une manière hésitante, ses yeux rivés sur le couteau que l'homme tenait à la main. Depuis que Dudley avait testé son canif sur le bras de son cousin, Harry savait que cela faisait très mal d'être coupé. Il ne voulait pas imaginer combien cela serait douloureux avec un tel couteau car en comparaison, un canif, ce n'était rien.

En voyant la peur sur le visage d'Harry, Fenrir pressa la lame contre son avant-bras et se coupa la peau, en prenant soin de ne pas montrer sa douleur. « Vois, ce n'est pas si dur. »

Harry fixa avec horreur le membre de Fenrir. Il laissa le loup-garou prendre possession de son bras et regarda le couteau entrer en contact avec son épiderme, la froide lame provoquant la chair de poule sur sa peau. Harry leva les yeux vers Fenrir et se prépara à souffrir.

Fenrir lui donna un bref signe de la tête puis une sensation de brûlure se propagea à travers l'avant-bras d'Harry et il se mordit la lèvre pour s'empêcher de pleurer, mais un gémissement s'échappa de ses lèvres et quelques larmes s'écoulèrent sur ses joues. Il se sentit un peu étourdi mais il ne le montra pas. Il avait besoin de prouver qu'il était fort. Il ne voulait pas décevoir Fenrir.

Harry regarda avec curiosité comment Fenrir pressa leurs deux avant-bras l'un contre l'autre et puis il put presque sentir le sang étranger envahir ses veines et se propager à travers tout son corps. C'était une drôle de sensation et ce n'était pas vraiment agréable mais pas douloureux non plus. Son organisme commença à avoir des picotements et en même temps une incroyable fatigue s'empara de lui. Harry prit le bras de Fenrir pour soutien et il essaya de rester éveillé, mais ses paupières devenaient de plus en plus lourdes. Il leva les yeux vers Fenrir, tout confus, et constata l'inquiétude sur le visage du loup-garou. Il tenta de prononcer quelques mots pour lui demander la raison de ses soucis mais sa bouche ne bougea pas.

Fenrir observa avec une inquiétude croissante comment l'enfant ferma ses yeux et comment il dériva dans le sommeil. Normalement, le lien du sang aurait dû rendre l'enfant immédiatement plus fort, et non pas l'endormir. Il attrapa le garçon et le souleva dans ses bras tandis que Lupa se précipitait vers eux.

« Je crains qu'il ait été trop maigre et trop faible pour la cérémonie », chuchota-t-elle, ses yeux attentifs rivés sur le petit enfant entre les bras de son mari.

« Il va rapidement récupérer, Lupa. Demain, il se sentira mieux, tu verras », dit Fenrir, espérant que ses paroles se réaliseraient.

Lupa fronça les sourcils. « J'espère que tu as raison, Fenrir. Il aura besoin de toutes ses forces pour la pleine lune, tu sais ça. »

Fenrir leva les yeux pour regarder la lune au-dessus d'eux et il se sentit comme attiré par l'astre argenté. « Je sais », répondit-il calmement. Seulement deux jours avant que lui et sa meute ne soit réduits au minimum. A ce moment-là, Harry devrait avoir regagné toutes ses forces, ou ses plans pour le garçon seraient voués à l'échec avant même qu'ils n'aient eu la moindre chance de se déployer.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui. J'espère que l'histoire continue à vous plaire.

Pour ma part, je déteste Pétunia Dursley qui considère vraiment Harry comme un elfe de maison.

Merci de me laisser une petit review, cela me fait tellement plaisir. C'est mon seul salaire pour ce travail de traduction.

Bisous.

DiagonAlleyParis


	7. Pleine lune

**Merci à tylia-salma, ****adenoide, Naudiz, Fanny-kum, lilou5701, Meeria, bianka17, lilo, Opalle, esperanza, latitetiti, Nienna-lo, Egwene, Sahada et onarluca qui m'ont laissé une review pour le sixième chapitre de cette histoire. Cela me fait toujours plaisir de vous lire et je pense avoir répondu à toutes vos questions.**

**C'est l'avant dernier chapitre, car Sephora85 passe actuellement ses examens de droit et elle a cessé d'écrire pour réviser ses cours. Elle ne reprendra sa plume qu'au mois de juin. Il ne me reste qu'un chapitre à traduire et les lecteurs francophones seront au même stade que les lecteurs anglophones. **

**En attendant, voici le septième chapitre. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.**

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

**Auteur** : Sephora85. J'ai son autorisation pour faire cette traduction.

**Titre en anglais** : The Wolf Within

**Titre en français** : Parmi les loups-garous

**Traducteur **: DiagonAlleyParis

**Disclaimer **: Les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K. Rowling.

**Beta Reader** : La-p'tite-tête, qui me relit et corrige mes imperfections.

**Sujet **: AU. Après des années de mauvais traitement, Harry, à l'âge de 7 ans, s'enfuit de chez les Dursley. Quand des loups-garous le trouvent, ils l'amènent à leur chef Fenrir Greyback qui décide d'élever le garçon dans sa meute. Comment cette éducation changera-t-elle la vie d'Harry et son avenir ? Aidera-t-il le monde magique dans leur combat contre Voldemort ?

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

**PARMI LES LOUPS-GAROUS**

**Chapitre 7 : Pleine lune**

Pétunia était debout dans sa cuisine au Numéro 4, Privet Drive et elle se tordait nerveusement les mains, ne cessant de regarder d'un air apeuré tout autour d'elle. Depuis son attaque, deux jours auparavant, elle se sentait bizarre, et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir sans arrêt épiée. Le moindre bruit la faisait sursauter et elle était hantée par d'horribles cauchemars.

Elle ne savait pas qui l'avait agressée mais elle était à peu près certaine que le monstre y était pour quelque chose. Depuis qu'ils l'avaient recueilli, celui-ci ne leur avait causé que des problèmes et rien d'autre. Pétunia se toucha l'épaule, là où la morsure n'était pas encore guérie et son geste la fit grimacer de douleur.

Elle n'avait pas parlé de l'attaque à Vernon et elle avait peur de sa réaction. Peut-être que le petit monstre avait envoyé son agresseur afin de la faire payer pour quelque stupide raison. Cet imbécile de gosse aurait mieux fait de montrer sa gratitude au lieu de les déranger avec sa bizarrerie et son monstrueux monde.

Un grondement de son estomac lui rappela qu'elle n'avait rien mangé de la journée et elle tourna son regard vers le réfrigérateur. Elle hésita, ne voulant pas céder à l'étrange envie qui la tenaillait depuis son agression. Elle devait perdre la tête, pensa-t-elle avec colère. Le petit monstre avait finalement réussi à la rendre folle.

Elle laissa échapper un grognement indigné puis elle ouvrit la porte du réfrigérateur et regarda l'étalage de nourriture. Bien qu'il y eut un large choix possible, une seule chose était vraiment attirante selon elle. Pétunia ne put s'empêcher de prendre un steak et elle le porta à sa bouche. Avant l'attaque, l'odeur de la viande crue la rendait toujours un peu malade mais maintenant, celle-ci lui ouvrait seulement l'appétit.

Sans plus hésiter, elle mordit dedans et commença à le manger avidement, du sang dégoulinant de son menton. Elle ne fit plus attention à son environnement et elle fut surprise quand elle entendit une exclamation choquée.

« Ma-maman ? Que fais-tu ?

« Pétunia ! Mon Dieu, que t'arrive-t-il ? »

Pétunia fit volte-face, ses yeux s'élargirent sous le choc et elle cacha en hâte le steak derrière son dos. Elle avait cependant oublié d'essuyer le sang sur son menton et seules les expressions dégoûtées de son mari et de son fils lui rappelèrent son erreur. Elle prit une serviette et se nettoya en vitesse la bouche et le bas du visage.

« Je pensais que vous alliez rentrer plus tard », dit-elle d'un ton légèrement forcé.

« Pétunia, tu as vraiment agi bizarrement ces derniers temps », déclara Vernon d'un air soupçonneux ; il se rapprocha de sa femme et lui ôta le steak de sa main.

« Je… Je ne sais pas ce que tu veux dire », chuchota-t-elle avec hésitation.

« Alors, tu veux dire que manger de la viande crue est un comportement parfaitement normal ? », demanda Vernon, incrédule. « Le monstre t'a fait quelque chose, n'est-ce pas ? Je savais depuis le début que nous n'aurions jamais dû prendre ce chien paresseux ! », murmura t-il finalement.

Pétunia hocha la tête en guise de réponse. « Je suis sûre que maintenant qu'il est parti je vais rapidement aller mieux », mentit-elle.

« Nous allons tous aller mieux », déclara Vernon avec détermination avant de jeter le reste de la viande dans la poubelle. Pétunia regarda avec tristesse comment le steak disparut et elle dut se retenir d'aller le rechercher au milieu des ordures. Elle devait arrêter ses bizarreries, maintenant !

Un terrifiant hurlement la fit sursauter. Elle se précipita à la fenêtre et regarda à travers celle-ci d'un air apeuré. Cela ressemblait à un cri de loup mais il n'y en avait pas en Angleterre.

Elle s'imaginait des choses, se dit-elle à elle-même. Elle continua néanmoins de regarder dans le jardin et elle frissonna légèrement quand elle aperçut la pleine lune. Elle avait toujours appréhendé ces nuits-là car cela signifiait insomnie pour elle.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Arabella Figg passa devant le Numéro 4, Privet Drive pour ce qui semblait être la centième fois de la journée et essaya de jeter un coup d'œil à l'intérieur de la maison. Malheureusement, les rideaux étaient tirés, ce qui bloquait toute vue sur les pièces.

Elle poussa un soupir et resserra son manteau autour elle. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être inquiète. Elle n'avait pas vu Harry depuis plus d'une semaine et cela était très inhabituel, car il avait l'habitude de sortir la poubelle tous les soirs. Le garçon semblait avoir disparu de la surface de la terre, mais peut-être s'inquiétait-elle un peu trop. Pourtant, elle avait été surprise de voir Pétunia Dursley s'occuper des parterres de son jardin deux jours auparavant, car c'était généralement le travail d'Harry.

Peut-être devrait-elle envoyer une lettre à Dumbledore et lui demander ce qu'il en pensait. C'était probablement la meilleure solution. Elle ne tenait pas à le déranger car elle l'avait déjà fait très souvent dans le passé mais peut-être que cette fois-ci, il serait d'accord avec elle et qu'elle avait raison de s'inquiéter.

Ce n'était pas seulement sur la façon dont le jeune garçon était maigre ou sur toutes les tâches qu'il devait faire. C'était sûrement une chose importante même aux yeux de Dumbledore.

Après un dernier coup d'œil vers la maison des Dursley, madame Figg fit demi-tour et rentra chez elle, bien décidée à envoyer immédiatement un message à Dumbledore.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Numitor s'approcha de son chef qui arpentait le salon de sa cabane, il semblait inquiet. La principale cause de l'agitation de Fenrir était bien sûr la prochaine pleine lune mais Numitor suspecta que l'enfant inconscient était également une autre raison.

Fenrir s'arrêta de faire les cent pas et regarda le membre de sa meute du coin des yeux.

« Que veux-tu ? », demanda t-il d'un air bourru, son humeur ne lui permettant pas d'être plus convivial avec son compagnon loup-garou.

Numitor inclina la tête très légèrement. « Lupercus est revenu de son observation de Privet Drive. Cette femme a rôdé tout autour de la maison comme pendant les journées précédentes. Elle doit être celle qui est supposée surveiller Harry. »

« Arabella Figg », déclara Fenrir dans un faible grognement. « Mon informateur m'a dit tout ce que je dois savoir à son sujet. C'est une Cracmolle. Je me demande si Dumbledore a perdu la tête pour lui avoir confié une tâche si importante. »

« Lupercus dit qu'elle semble assez soupçonneuse au sujet de la situation », ajouta Numitor.

« Je suis sûr qu'elle va contacter Dumbledore », murmura Fenrir d'un air songeur.

« Allons-nous nous débarrasser d'elle ? »

Fenrir réfléchit pendant un moment puis hocha la tête. « Non, cela attirerait inutilement l'attention sur nous et elle a probablement déjà envoyé une lettre à Dumbledore. Ils ne savent rien. Cela n'a pas d'importance s'ils découvrent la disparition du garçon. »

De l'agitation dans la chambre de l'enfant attirèrent l'attention des loups-garous.

« Il semble qu'il soit finalement réveillé », commenta Numitor.

« Il était temps », murmura Fenrir, sachant que la pleine lune n'était que dans une heure, alors que le garçon devrait être pleinement éveillé.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry s'assit dans le lit et il cligna rapidement des yeux afin de bannir sa somnolence. Sa chambre était à peine éclairée et il faisait déjà sombre à l'extérieur. Il se sentait un peu fatigué mais ses forces semblaient revenir peu à peu dans son corps. Comme d'habitude, il tendit le bras pour attraper ses lunettes qui étaient posées sur la table de chevet à côté de son lit. Il les prit et fronça les sourcils, confus, quand sa vision devint floue après les avoir mises sur son nez.

« Tu n'en as plus besoin. Mon sang dans tes veines a entraîné quelques modifications dans ton corps », dit soudainement la voix bourrue de Fenrir qui se tenait à la porte.

Harry fut un peu surpris et il regarda l'homme avec des yeux ronds. Lentement, il prit ses lunettes et les ôta. Il sourit quand il vit qu'il était capable de voir sans celles-ci.

« Tu dois te lever du lit et t'habiller. Dépêche-toi », ordonna sèchement Fenrir, toujours adossé à l'embrassure de la porte et rien n'indiquait qu'il comptait se rapprocher de l'enfant.

Harry regarda le loup-garou d'un air confus mais il sortit immédiatement du lit. Il se demanda s'il avait fait quelque chose de mal. Peut-être que Fenrir était en colère parce qu'il avait perdu connaissance à la fin de la cérémonie.

Le garçon garda nerveusement un œil fixé sur le loup-garou pendant qu'il s'habillait.

Fenrir remarqua l'incertitude de l'enfant et fit un pas en sa direction. Il pouvait sentir que les pleins effets du lien du sang n'étaient pas encore complètement atteints et que cela serait mieux s'il gardait ses distances avec le garçon. La pleine lune était si proche et il n'était pas sûr d'être en mesure de s'arrêter de le mettre en pièces. Il était à quelques mètres d'Harry et il déclara avec une voix qui ressemblait à un grognement :

« Tu as été inconscient pendant presque deux jours. Nous n'avons plus beaucoup de temps avant la pleine lune. »

Harry se tourna vers la fenêtre et il put voir les premiers signes de la lune. Il déglutit nerveusement et passa en hâte son pantalon. « Deux jours ? », demanda t-il d'une voix timide.

« Oui », répondit Fenrir. « Ton corps avait besoin de temps pour s'habituer à ce sang étranger. »

Harry se mordit la lèvre, incertain. « Pourquoi ne suis-je pas un loup-garou alors que vous m'avez donné votre sang ? »

« Parce que seul un loup-garou sous sa véritable forme et donc pendant la pleine lune peut transformer un homme en loup-garou », expliqua Fenrir avec une voix qui résonnait comme un grondement. « Maintenant, suis-moi ! »

Harry essaya de rattraper Fenrir qui marchait quelques mètres en avant et qui était déjà presque sorti de la cabane. Quand Harry le rejoignit, Fenrir gronda : « Ne viens pas trop près de moi. »

Le garçon sentit ses yeux se remplir de larmes et il déglutit difficilement. Pourquoi Fenrir ne voulait-il plus être désormais à ses côtés ?

Voyant la peine sur le visage de l'enfant, Fenrir expliqua : « Je suis dangereux pour toi. La pleine lune est trop proche. »

« Oh… » Harry se sentit soulagé et un petit sourire apparut sur son mince visage. Fenrir n'était pas en colère contre lui. Il était juste inquiet.

Fenrir secoua la tête, incrédule, quand il aperçut le sourire de l'enfant. Le garçon aurait dû avoir peur d'être à proximité d'un loup-garou, si près de la pleine lune. 'Le Survivant' ne connaissait rien au sujet de l'auto-préservation, mais il devrait changer s'il voulait survivre parmi les loups-garous.

Fenrir s'arrêta devant un grand arbre et il désigna une échelle de corde qui était attachée à une branche de la cime de celui-ci. Harry la fixa, perplexe, et fronça légèrement les sourcils.

« Monte ! », aboya Fenrir qui perdait peu à peu son contrôle. C'était déjà difficile de résister à l'odeur du sang du garçon. Cela ne durerait plus très longtemps, et bientôt il ne pourrait plus se retenir. L'envie de mutiler et de détruire l'envahissait et le désir de satisfaire ses envies devenait de plus en plus fort à chaque minute qui passait.

Harry remarqua comment les yeux de Fenrir se transformèrent en un jaune brillant. Il saisit l'échelle de corde et la monta en hâte. En haut de celle-ci, à la cime de l'arbre, il y avait une petite maison en bois.

« Remonte l'échelle ! », exigea Fenrir, une succession de grognements sortant de sa bouche. Harry obéit aussitôt et contempla l'homme avec angoisse.

Fenrir ferma les yeux pendant un instant et essaya de garder encore un peu de contrôle. Après un moment, il les rouvrit et il regarda Harry qui le fixait avec des yeux ronds. « Reste là-haut jusqu'à demain matin. Ne descend pas, peu importe ce qui peut se passer en bas. Sur l'arbre, tu es en sécurité », dit-il dans un faible grognement, en espérant que le garçon l'écouterait.

Harry hocha la tête avec hésitation ; il regardait maintenant les yeux jaunes de Fenrir avec une fascination horrifiée. Il poussa un léger cri quand l'homme tomba à genoux et que son corps se convulsa. Le garçon était incapable de détourner son regard de la scène qui se déroulait en face de lui. Peu à peu, le corps de Fenrir s'agrandit et sa peau se couvrit de fourrure.

Un hurlement plein d'angoisse sortit de la bouche du loup-garou et un moment plus tard, il sauta sur ses pattes, sa silhouette étant éclairée par le clair de lune. Il renifla l'air et dirigea soudain ses yeux jaunes vers Harry qui regardait bouche bée le loup-garou. Celui-ci grogna de colère et se jeta contre l'arbre en essayant d'atteindre le garçon avec ses griffes.

Harry poussa un cri terrifié et se pressa contre la maison en bois. Il se laissa tomber sur les planches de celle-ci et tira ses genoux contre sa poitrine. Il frissonnait de froid et de peur. Il regarda comment le loup-garou se retourna et disparut dans l'obscurité. Il allait probablement rejoindre le reste de la meute. Harry pouvait entendre des hurlements et grognements au loin. Il continua à regarder dans le noir, n'osant pas fermer les yeux car il avait trop peur qu'un loup-garou trouve le moyen de grimper dans l'arbre.

Il se demanda à quoi pouvait ressembler les autres membres de la meute quand ils étaient sous leur forme de loup-garou mais il savait qu'il ne le découvrirait pas à moins de descendre de l'arbre et de les chercher. Mais Fenrir lui avait dit de rester ici et il lui obéirait.

Après quelques minutes, les grognements cessèrent et le silence régna sur la forêt. Lentement, Harry se remit sur ses pieds et regarda tout autour de lui pour apercevoir les loups-garous, mais il ne les vit pas. Harry se demanda où ils étaient partis et ce qu'ils allaient faire durant la nuit. Il avait lu des histoires horribles sur les loups-garous dans les vieux livres de Dudley, mais il ne pouvait pas imaginer Fenrir ou les autres membres de la meute, exception faite de Quirinus peut-être, capables de faire de telles horreurs.

Même si tout était noir autour de lui, Harry n'avait aucune difficulté à discerner les alentours et il se demanda si la cérémonie y était pour quelque chose. C'était excitant de penser à ses nouvelles capacités, mais un autre grognement le surprit et il se rassit avant que l'un des loups-garous ne l'aperçoive.

Il avait tant de questions à poser à Fenrir sur le lien du sang et sur la pleine lune, mais il devrait attendre jusqu'au lendemain pour cela.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dumbledore était assis à sa place habituelle dans son bureau de directeur et suçait un bonbon au citron tout en écoutant Severus Rogue pester contre quelques Gryffondors qui s'étaient battus en duel dans les couloirs. Il regardait calmement le jeune sorcier par-dessus ses lunettes en forme de demi-lune tandis qu'il caressait son phénix Fumseck.

« Severus », dit-il finalement, ses yeux scintillant assez malicieusement. « Ce sont des enfants, ne soyez pas si dur à leur égard. Ils… »

Un petit hibou noir donna un coup de bec contre la fenêtre et cela l'interrompit. Il se retourna pour ouvrir celle-ci d'un coup de sa baguette. Son geste permit à l'oiseau d'entrer dans la pièce et de se poser sur le bureau. Dumbledore tendit son bras pour prendre la patte du hibou et il retira la lettre et la déroula.

« Je me demande ce qu'Arabella a à me dire », murmura t-il, songeur, ses yeux parcourant la missive.

« Arabella Figg ? La femme qui garde un œil sur le gosse Potter ? », demanda Rogue d'un air dédaigneux.

Dumbledore ne répondit pas, trop concentré sur la lettre, et un froncement apparut lentement sur son front.

« Qu'est-il arrivé ? », demanda en fin de compte Rogue.

Dumbledore leva son regard de la missive.

« Je ne sais pas encore. Arabella pourrait de nouveau s'inquiéter inutilement mais je vais devoir vérifier pour être certain. Arabella affirme dans sa lettre qu'elle n'a pas vu Harry depuis près d'une semaine et il semblerait que cela soit très inhabituel. »

« Potter veut probablement juste attirer l'attention sur lui », marmonna Rogue avec un ricanement.

« Severus », dit Dumbledore sur un ton plein de reproches avant de sourire à l'autre homme. « Pourquoi n'allez-vous pas à Privet Drive vérifier ce qu'il en est pour Harry ? », suggéra-t-il.

Les lèvres du professeur de Potions se plissèrent de dégoût.

« Je ne pense pas être la bonne personne pour cela. »

Le sourire de Dumbledore s'élargit encore plus. « Je pense que vous devriez y aller demain et jeter un coup d'œil à Harry, Severus », dit-il fermement.

« A votre guise, monsieur le directeur », marmonna Rogue sombrement.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui. J'espère que l'histoire continue à vous plaire.

Merci de me laisser une petite review. Cela me motivera à traduire rapidement le prochain chapitre, sinon vous attendrez une semaine.

Bisous.

DiagonAlleyParis


	8. Le rapport de Rogue

**Merci à Zelenill, Demenciai, potter 241, Auctor, tipex, Blackmoony83, An author alone in the dark, tylia-salma,****adenoide, Fanny-kum, JTFLAM, bianka17, vivi, Nienna-lo, Egwene, Sahada et onarluca qui m'ont laissé une review pour le septième chapitre de cette histoire. **

**Certains d'entre vous pensent que Pétunia Dursley est devenue un loup-garou. Ce n'est pas le cas, car comme l'explique Fenrir à Harry dans le précédent chapitre, pour qu'un être humain se transforme en loup-garou, il faut que celui-ci soit mordu durant la nuit de la pleine lune, or notre chère Pétunia a été mordue deux jours avant celle-ci. Cependant, elle a visiblement subi quelques modifications car elle aime désormais manger de la viande crue et son audition s'est fortement améliorée. **

**Sephora85 n'a toujours pas clos son sondage concernant la fille qu'elle va mettre en couple avec Harry, vous pouvez donc aller sur son profil pour voter. Actuellement, la lutte est acharnée entre Luna Lovegood et Daphne Greengrass. **

**C'est le dernier chapitre publié par Sephora85, les lecteurs francophones sont donc au même niveau que leurs confrères anglophones. Je vous conseille donc de mettre cette histoire en 'alert' si vous voulez continuer à la lire, car désormais je ne peux plus vous donner de date pour la publication des prochains chapitres. **

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.**

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

**Auteur** : Sephora85. J'ai son autorisation pour faire cette traduction.

**Titre en anglais** : The Wolf Within

**Titre en français** : Parmi les loups-garous

**Traducteur **: DiagonAlleyParis

**Disclaimer **: Les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K. Rowling.

**Beta Reader** : La-p'tite-tête, qui me relit et corrige mes imperfections.

**Sujet **: AU. Après des années de mauvais traitement, Harry, à l'âge de 7 ans, s'enfuit de chez les Dursley. Quand des loups-garous le trouvent, ils l'amènent à leur chef Fenrir Greyback qui décide d'élever le garçon dans sa meute. Comment cette éducation changera-t-elle la vie d'Harry et son avenir ? Aidera-t-il le monde magique dans leur combat contre Voldemort ?

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

**PARMI LES LOUPS-GAROUS**

**Chapitre 8 : Le rapport de Rogue**

Pétunia était en train de dépoussiérer les étagères de la salle de séjour quand la sonnette retentit, ce qui la surprit grandement. Elle prit une profonde inspiration et se dit à elle-même que ce n'était pas son agresseur. Lentement, elle se dirigea vers la porte et hésita un moment avant d'ouvrir. Ses yeux s'élargirent et elle laissa échapper un petit cri quand elle vit qui se tenait sur le seuil. Elle ne l'avait pas vu depuis qu'ils étaient adolescents et si elle avait quelque chose à dire à ce sujet, il en resterait ainsi. Sans attendre que le grand homme aux cheveux noirs dise quoi que ce soit, elle lui referma la porte au nez.

« Ouvre la porte, Pétunia, ou je la détruirai. Je suis sûr que tes voisins seraient ravis de voir ce spectacle », siffla Rogue. Il n'appréciait pas le fait de revoir cette femme, car elle lui rappelait son passé, Lily, et il n'aimait pas du tout cela.

Pétunia hésita, mais finalement elle se soucia de ce que pourraient penser ses voisins si Rogue faisait une scène, et cela la fit entrebâiller légèrement la porte.

« Que veux-tu ? », demanda-t-elle sournoisement, son nez au milieu de son visage chevalin se plissant de dégoût.

Rogue la railla. « Albus Dumbledore m'envoie pour voir le garçon. »

L'expression de Pétunia changea et sa bouche s'ouvrit puis se ferma. « Le g-garçon ? »

« Oui, le garçon. Harry Potter », répondit Rogue, irrité.

« Tu ne peux pas le voir », dit Pétunia en hâte, sur le point de refermer la porte ; mais Rogue fut plus rapide qu'elle et il repoussa celle-ci avant d'entrer dans la maison.

« Et pourquoi ne puis-je pas le voir ? », demanda-t-il dans un faible murmure.

Pétunia évita ses yeux noirs perçants.

« Il n'est pas ici », lâcha-t-elle finalement.

« Pas ici ? » La patience de Rogue s'amenuisait alors qu'il n'en avait pas eu beaucoup dès le commencement.

« Oui, il n'est pas là », rétorqua Pétunia. « Je ne sais pas où il est et je m'en fiche ! »

Rogue la fixa, ses yeux n'indiquant rien d'autre que du mépris.

« Depuis quand est-il parti ? »

« Une semaine », répondit Pétunia, impassible.

« Et vous n'avez pas alerté les autorités moldues au sujet de sa disparition ? », demanda-t-il, en colère. Pourquoi le directeur l'avait-il envoyé chez les Dursley ?

« Pourquoi l'aurais-je fait ? Nous étions heureux d'être débarrassés du monstre », marmonna-t-elle avec indignation.

Rogue se rendit compte qu'il était inutile de discuter de ce point avec Pétunia mais il continua à l'observer attentivement, ses yeux soupçonneux se plissèrent légèrement. Quelque chose en elle n'allait pas.

« Tu as l'air malade », déclara-t-il, l'air de rien.

Les yeux de Pétunia s'écarquillèrent pendant un instant puis elle se ressaisit et lança un regard furieux à Rogue.

« Ce ne sont pas tes affaires ! », lâcha-t-elle en détournant légèrement son visage. La nuit dernière avait été un enfer pour elle. Elle s'était agitée durant toute la nuit mais Rogue était certainement la dernière personne avec laquelle elle parlerait de son insomnie.

« Non, en effet », admit Rogue tout en continuant son examen attentif. « As-tu une photo de l'enfant pour voir à quoi il ressemble actuellement ? »

Pétunia secoua la tête en évitant les yeux du professeur de Potions.

« Tu veux dire que tu n'as pas une seule photo de Potter ? », grogna-t-il.

« Pourquoi aurais-je une photo du monstre ? », murmura-t-elle, en colère.

Rogue prit une profonde inspiration et réprima son envie de lui jeter un sort.

« Est-il arrivé quelque chose depuis que le garçon a disparu ? Quelque chose qui sort de l'ordinaire ? »

Le visage de Pétunia pâlit encore plus.

« Non », rétorqua-t-elle sèchement. « Et maintenant, hors de ma maison ! »

Rogue fut trop content de se conformer à son désir, ne voulant pas rester plus longtemps aux côtés de cette femme. Il sortit par la porte et après regardé attentivement les alentours pour voir si quelqu'un pouvait l'apercevoir, il transplana.

Il réapparut en face des portes de Poudlard et arpenta rapidement le parc en direction du bureau du directeur. Quand il pénétra dans ladite pièce quelques minutes plus tard, Flitwick, Hagrid et McGonagall étaient déjà là en train de discuter avec Dumbledore.

« Ahh… Severus. J'espère que vous nous apportez de bonnes nouvelles », dit Dumbledore en souriant.

Le visage de Rogue s'assombrit.

« Malheureusement, il n'y a pas de bonnes nouvelles. Le garçon a disparu depuis une semaine et les Moldus n'ont aucune idée de l'endroit où il pourrait être. »

Le sourire disparut du visage de Dumbledore, l'inquiétude remplaça la bonne humeur, ce qui le fit paraître plus vieux qu'il ne l'était.

« Que voulez-vous dire par 'a disparu' ? », demanda le professeur McGonagall.

« C'est comme je l'ai dit, le garçon n'est plus chez les Dursley », dit Rogue.

« Pauvre gars. Doit avoir eu des difficultés avec les Moldus pour être parti », déclara Hagrid tristement en reniflant dans un énorme mouchoir.

« Harry voulait probablement vivre une aventure. Nous nous inquiétons certainement inutilement, mais je pense néanmoins que nous devons le rechercher. Nous devons être prudents car je ne veux pas attirer trop l'attention sur le garçon. Il doit rester ignorant de la renommée qui l'attend dans le monde sorcier. Ce serait mieux s'il retournait vivre en paix dans sa famille. »

Rogue semblait assez sceptique et même McGonagall n'avait pas l'air d'être très heureuse de la déclaration du directeur.

« Albus, ne pensez-vous pas qu'il serait temps qu'Harry apprenne toute la vérité ? Je ne pense pas qu'il soit sage de laisser de nouveau le jeune garçon vivre avec les Dursley, surtout s'il s'est enfui de chez eux », dit la Directrice de la Maison des Gryffondors.

« Je suis d'accord avec Minerva sur ce point. J'ai pu voir Pétunia Dursley aujourd'hui et doute que ces Moldus soient les bonnes personnes pour préparer le gosse Potter à ce qui l'attend dans notre monde », déclara Rogue.

« J'ai déjà pris ma décision. Harry vivra avec sa famille jusqu'à son entrée à Poudlard. C'est le mieux pour lui », dit Dumbledore sur un ton décidé. « Mais d'abord, nous devons le trouver. »

« Nous pourrions tracer la signature magique du garçon ; à son âge, il doit déjà posséder une certaine quantité de magie », suggéra McGonagall.

Dumbledore acquiesça, songeur. Il fit apparaître un globe en verre de la taille d'un Cognard, toucha la surface de celui-ci avec le bout de sa baguette et marmonna une incantation dans sa barbe. L'objet se remplit de lui-même d'une fumée blanche, mais à part ça, rien ne se passa.

« C'est inhabituel », commenta Dumbledore, tout songeur, en caressant sa longue barbe.

« Il semble que quelqu'un ait pris soin que l'on ne puisse pas retrouver le garçon », dit Rogue en échangeant un regard inquiet avec le directeur. « Je ne pense pas que ce soit _**lui**_, et vous ? »

Le visage pâle du professeur de Potions devint complètement blanc et il semblait presque effrayé.

McGonagall fixa le directeur avec angoisse et elle attendit sa réponse.

Lentement, Dumbledore secoua la tête. « Non, je ne pense pas que ce soit _**lui**_. Mais peut-être qu'un de ses disciples a décidé d'enlever le garçon. Il serait peut-être bon d'aller voir certaines de vos connaissances pour avoir quelques renseignements à ce sujet, Severus. »

Rogue hocha la tête d'un air grave. « Il est peu probable que le garçon soit encore en vie, si c'était le cas. »

McGonagall poussa un petit cri et sembla horrifiée. « Vous ne pouvez pas être sérieux. »

« Je suis sûr qu'Harry va bien », assura Dumbledore. « Peut-être se cache-t-il juste quelque part et nous ne pouvons tout simplement pas tracer sa magie pour une raison inconnue. »

L'expression de Rogue montra clairement ses doutes mais il n'exprima pas ses pensées.

« Nous allons commencer à rechercher immédiatement l'enfant », exhorta Dumbledore en se levant de son siège.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Quand les premiers rayons du soleil commencèrent à chatouiller ses paupières fermées, Harry sortit de son sommeil et ouvrit lentement les yeux. Au début, il fut surpris de se retrouver à la cime d'un arbre, puis il se souvint de ce qui s'était passé la veille au soir et se détendit. Il s'étira et essaya d'ignorer la douleur dans ses membres qui étaient très rigides en raison du froid. Tout était silencieux autour de lui, aucun signe des loups-garous.

Harry regarda les alentours, essayant de distinguer le moindre mouvement, mais les buissons et les arbres gênaient sa vue. Il se mordit la lèvre, incertain, et se demanda s'il était permis de quitter l'arbre maintenant. C'était déjà le matin et Fenrir avait dit qu'il pouvait descendre mais Harry était encore un peu inquiet. Il ne voulait pas désobéir à Fenrir, peut-être l'homme voulait-il qu'il attende un peu plus longtemps dans l'arbre.

Harry se frotta un peu les bras et essaya de se réchauffer le corps mais cela ne marcha pas réellement. Il n'avait pas de couverture ou de manteau chaud avec lui et la nuit avait été très froide. Bien qu'il était gelé, sa tête était toute chaude, il avait presque des vertiges. Il tendit son bras et sa main alla toucher son front avec sa paume. Il la retira presque aussitôt tant la peau au niveau de sa tête semblait être en feu.

Il voulait juste revenir à la cabane et se réchauffer mais il pensa que ce serait mieux s'il attendait encore un peu. Il sursauta légèrement quand soudain le globe du brouilleur magique, qu'il avait autour du cou, commença à briller et à devenir chaud. Il le prit dans sa main et le regarda avec fascination se remplir d'un brouillard rouge. C'était bizarre, pensa-t-il. Harry savait qu'il devait immédiatement parler à Fenrir de la réaction de l'objet car le loup-garou voudrait certainement le savoir.

Il s'empara de l'échelle de corde, la laissa tomber et regarda de nouveau autour de lui pour voir s'il y avait des mouvements dans les buissons mais il n'y en avait pas. Lentement, il commença à descendre en s'arrêtant de temps en temps pour reprendre son souffle et pour bannir les vertiges dans sa tête. Quand il arriva sur le sol ferme, il observa nerveusement les alentours. Et si la meute était encore sous sa forme de loup-garou ? L'attaqueraient-ils ? Il pensa que le lien du sang le protégerait mais Fenrir avait dit que les effets de celui-ci n'étaient pas encore complets.

Harry était déjà stupéfait par certains d'entre eux. Il était très heureux de ne plus avoir besoin de porter des lunettes et il aurait juré que son sens de l'odorat s'était également amélioré mais peut-être avait-il juste imaginé cela.

Il courut aussi vite qu'il le pouvait, curieux de savoir ce que Fenrir allait dire sur le brouilleur. Il se dirigea vers le village mais il s'arrêta brusquement quand il atteignit les premières cabanes. Il laissa errer son regard sur la clairière, sa bouche légèrement ouverte. Certains membres de la meute étaient allongés sur le sol, encore endormis. Leurs vêtements étaient déchirés et certains d'entre eux étaient mêmes couverts de sang.

Harry poussa un petit cri, pensant que quelqu'un les avait attaqués et blessés. Il devait les aider ! Oubliant totalement la réaction de son brouilleur magique, il courut en direction de la cabane de Fenrir, en sautant par-dessus les corps endormis ou morts qu'il rencontrait sur son chemin puis il poussa la porte pour entrer. Il s'arrêta, ses yeux s'élargirent quand il trouva Fenrir allongé à terre dans le même état que les autres membres de la meute. Il fut saisi de panique à l'idée que Fenrir puisse être mort. Il ne vit nulle part Gleipnir et Lupa et espéra qu'ils étaient dans leurs chambres.

Il se précipita vers Fenrir et s'agenouilla à côté de l'homme, tendit ses bras pour saisir avec ses petites mains l'énorme épaule du loup-garou et commença à le secouer en espérant le réveiller.

Harry poussa un cri terrifié quand il fut attrapé par la gorge et jeté à terre. Fenrir le dominait avec un regard sauvage dans ses yeux ambrés et ses dents étaient serrées. Harry ressentit une sensation de brûlure à travers le poignet de la main qui avait essayé d'amortir sa chute. Il ne pouvait se concentrer sur son membre car toute son attention était rivée sur l'homme qui avait surgi au-dessus de lui en lui tenant si fermement la gorge qu'Harry ne pouvait plus respirer.

Fenrir reprit lentement le contrôle de ses sens et quand il se rendit compte qu'il étouffait Harry, il relâcha aussitôt le garçon.

Harry respira profondément, toussa un peu tandis qu'il reculait en essayant de prendre ses distances avec le loup-garou. Il était confus et avait peur. Il maintint délicatement son poignet blessé contre sa poitrine, se pressa contre le mur et sentit quelques larmes couler sur ses joues.

Fenrir regarda le petit enfant qui était recroquevillé sur le sol, apeuré. La colère contre lui-même l'envahit, il avait presque tué le garçon ! Cela aurait anéanti tous ses plans !

« Je ne voulais pas t'attaquer, Harry. Le loup-garou en moi est encore très fort après la pleine lune », expliqua-t-il d'une voix enrouée. Il avait hurlé et aboyé toute la nuit, il n'était donc pas étonnant que celle-ci ait un peu souffert.

Harry hocha la tête, retint ses larmes et prit une profonde inspiration mais il ne répondit rien.

Le regard de Fenrir trouva la main du garçon et il vit aussitôt que le poignet de l'enfant était cassé.

« Donne-moi ta main. Je dois y jeter un coup d'œil », dit-il d'une voix calme, ne voulant pas effrayer davantage le garçon.

Harry pressa un peu plus son membre contre sa poitrine et secoua la tête.

« Ça va », murmura-t-il en hâte. Il ne voulait pas que Fenrir regarde sa main. Les Dursley n'avaient jamais soigné ses blessures quand ils les avaient vues. Ils avaient même ri de sa douleur ou ils lui en avaient causé encore plus. Il était habitué à s'occuper tout seul de celles-ci.

« Je t'ai dit de me donner ton bras », ordonna Fenrir fermement. Non seulement le poignet avait besoin d'être soigné mais il ne pouvait permettre à l'enfant de faire preuve de désobéissance. Il s'attendait à ce que l'enfant lui montre du respect, tout comme le faisait le reste de la meute.

Harry leva les yeux, se mordit la lèvre avec anxiété. Lentement, il tendit son bras et regarda Fenrir s'emparer de son poignet. Harry ne put empêcher un gémissement de sortir de sa bouche.

Fenrir savait qu'il pouvait soigner l'os cassé avec la magie, mais il décida de ne pas le faire car il voulait voir dans quelle mesure le lien du sang avait transmis ses capacités de loup-garou au garçon. Si le poignet n'était pas complètement guéri d'ici quelques jours, il pourrait toujours utiliser un sort de soins.

Harry s'était considérablement calmé quand il avait réalisé que Fenrir voulait vraiment s'occuper de sa blessure et qu'il n'allait pas se moquer de lui ou lui faire encore mal. Il regarda l'homme commencer à mettre un bandage autour son poignet et se mordit la lèvre pour s'empêcher de gémir de douleur. Il ne voulait pas avoir l'air d'une poule mouillée. Il avait vu comment Gleipnir avait bravement supporté la sienne pour son mollet et Harry voulait juste prouver qu'il était tout aussi courageux.

« Cela devrait être guéri d'ici quelques jours », déclara Fenrir quand il eut fini de faire le bandage.

Harry savait par expérience que les os cassés avaient besoin de plus que quelques jours pour guérir mais il ne voulait pas discuter avec le loup-garou.

« Tu n'as pas besoin d'avoir peur, mon garçon. Je ne t'ai pas attaqué exprès », murmura Fenrir quand Harry ne répondit rien.

« Je sais », dit Harry timidement avec un petit sourire sur son visage. En fait, c'était vraiment de sa faute. Il n'aurait pas dû toucher le loup-garou alors que Fenrir l'avait prévenu d'être prudent quand la pleine lune était proche.

Lupa entra dans la pièce à ce moment-là, ses vêtements étaient légèrement déchirés. Ses yeux tombèrent sur Harry et elle fronça les sourcils.

« Le garçon semble malade », dit-elle, inquiète. Elle se précipita vers l'enfant et lui toucha le front. Harry ferma les yeux et savoura la fraîcheur de sa main.

« Il a de la fièvre. »

« Tu ne te sens pas bien ? », demanda Fenrir en regardant attentivement le garçon.

Harry haussa les épaules.

« Il faisait froid sur l'arbre. Je pense que j'ai juste attrapé un rhume », murmura-t-il, embarrassé. Il ne voulait pas qu'ils pensent qu'il était constamment malade, de peur qu'ils décident de le renvoyer immédiatement.

« Ne lui as-tu pas donné une couverture ou un manteau pour la nuit ? », demanda Lupa à Fenrir, son ton plein de reproches.

« Non, je n'ai pas pensé qu'il puisse avoir besoin de quelque chose pour se réchauffer. Les loups-garous n'ont pas la notion du froid », dit Fenrir impatiemment en se remettant sur ses pieds.

« Mais il n'est pas un loup-garou, Fenrir », murmura Lupa sur un ton plein de remontrances.

Fenrir laissa échapper un grognement d'avertissement.

« Ne me parle pas comme si j'étais un enfant, Lupa. Je suis ton chef, tu devrais bien te souvenir de ça ! » Il la domina, ses yeux en colère se plissèrent en une fente.

Dans un premier temps, Lupa le fixa avec des yeux pleins de défi, puis elle baissa lentement la tête en évitant son regard.

« Je m'en souviendrai », dit-elle dans un murmure.

Harry se sentit horrible d'avoir causé une dispute entre Lupa et Fenrir. C'était de sa faute. S'il n'était pas un monstre, tout irait bien. Peut-être que les Dursley avaient raison et qu'il ne causait que des problèmes.

Fenrir s'éloigna d'un pas de Lupa, sa colère disparut très lentement.

« Va préparer du thé pour le garçon », demanda-t-il d'une voix plus calme.

Sans le regarder, Lupa se retourna et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Fenrir laissa s'échapper un faible grondement, n'aimant pas le léger sentiment de regret qui le remplissait. Habituellement, il ne perdait pas son sang-froid avec son épouse, mais parfois il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Il était le chef et méritait le respect.

Harry regarda l'homme en se mordant la lèvre avec anxiété.

« Désolé », murmura-t-il après quelques instants de silence.

Fenrir détourna son regard de l'endroit que Lupa venait juste de quitter dans la pièce et il regarda plutôt le garçon.

« Pour quoi ? », demanda-t-il.

« Pour avoir provoqué une dispute entre Lupa et vous », rétorqua-t-il en fixant ses genoux.

« C'est stupide », dit Fenrir. « Ça n'a rien à voir avec toi. » Il lui tendit sa main et attendit que l'enfant la prenne. « Maintenant, relève-toi. »

Harry l'accepta et se laissa remettre sur ses pieds. Lupa entra dans la pièce en tenant à la main une tasse de thé. Il lui sourit pour la remercier, s'assit sur le canapé et but à petites gorgées le liquide chaud. Son regard tomba sur les vêtements déchirés de Lupa et de Fenrir. Enlevant la tasse de ses lèvres, il leva directement les yeux vers Fenrir.

« Quelqu'un vous a attaqués ? », demanda-t-il, inquiet.

Fenrir fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas ce que voulait dire l'enfant.

« Qu'est-ce qui te donne l'impression que nous avons été attaqués ? »

« Vos vêtements sont déchirés et il y a du sang sur votre peau », murmura Harry.

Le visage de Fenrir se figea très légèrement et il capta le regard inquiet que Lupa lui adressa. Il savait qu'il ne serait pas sage de raconter au garçon leurs faits et gestes durant la pleine lune. C'était mieux si l'enfant ne connaissait pas encore la vérité.

« Ce fut une rude nuit mais tu ne dois pas t'inquiéter pour cela », répondit Fenrir évasivement en tapotant la tête de l'enfant.

Harry était sur le point de poser d'autres questions quand il sentit ce toucher inattendu. Il était très heureux que Fenrir le touche, car cela lui montrait que l'homme n'était pas dégoûté par lui. Harry savait que sa famille évitait de faire cela et ce comportement l'avait toujours blessé profondément, que personne ne veuille être près de lui, le petit monstre.

Fenrir fut soulagé que l'enfant n'approfondisse pas plus le sujet. Il avait besoin de réfléchir sur la manière de dire à Harry les quelques secrets bien sombres des loups-garous, mais il n'avait vraiment pas hâte d'en parler.

Gleipnir entra en trombe dans la pièce avec un sourire heureux sur son visage. Il se laissa tomber sur le canapé à côté d'Harry et lui tapa amicalement l'épaule.

« Hey, Harry. Tu dois tout me dire sur le rituel du lien du sang. Les petits comme moi ne sont pas autorisés à le voir et les anciens membres de la meute ne nous disent jamais rien. Viens ! », exhorta Gleipnir.

Harry se remit sur ses pieds et Gleipnir l'attira hors de la cabane.

« Je suis sûr que Belus, Lana et Enid meurent aussi d'impatience d'entendre ton histoire. »

Le sourire d'Harry était aussi large que celui de son ami tandis qu'il se laissait traîner à travers le village, en oubliant tout au sujet de sa fièvre. C'était un sentiment nouveau pour lui d'avoir des amis qui s'intéressaient à lui et il aimait cela.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui. J'espère que l'histoire continue à vous plaire.

Je ne sais pas quand sera publié le prochain chapitre mais je le traduirai dès qu'il sortira.

En attendant, merci de me laisser une petite review. Cela me fait tellement plaisir…

Bisous.

DiagonAlleyParis


	9. Secret dévoilé

**Merci à typex, Mokalyne, TheDrEamSpEcTral, zaika, Zelenill, vampyse, An author alone in the dark, tylia-salma, bianka17, Tania-sama, Egwene, Sahada et onarluca qui m'ont laissé une review pour le huitième chapitre de cette histoire.**

**Sephora85 n'a toujours pas clos son sondage concernant la fille qu'elle va mettre en couple avec Harry, vous pouvez donc aller sur son profil pour voter. Actuellement, la lutte est acharnée entre Luna Lovegood et Daphne Greengrass. **

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.**

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

**Auteur** : Sephora85. J'ai son autorisation pour faire cette traduction.

**Titre en anglais** : The Wolf Within

**Titre en français** : Parmi les loups-garous

**Traducteur **: DiagonAlleyParis

**Disclaimer **: Les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K. Rowling.

**Beta Reader** : La-p'tite-tête, qui me relit et corrige mes imperfections.

**Sujet **: AU. Après des années de mauvais traitement, Harry, à l'âge de 7 ans, s'enfuit de chez les Dursley. Quand des loups-garous le trouvent, ils l'amènent à leur chef Fenrir Greyback qui décide d'élever le garçon dans sa meute. Comment cette éducation changera-t-elle la vie d'Harry et son avenir ? Aidera-t-il le monde magique dans leur combat contre Voldemort ?

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

**PARMI LES LOUPS-GAROUS**

**Chapitre 9 : Secret dévoilé**

Un oppressant silence régnait dans le bureau du directeur de Poudlard, même Fumseck le phénix laissait tomber sa tête. Dumbledore était assis derrière son bureau, la Gazette du Sorcier étalée devant lui, tandis qu'il lisait la Une du journal avec un profond plissement sur son front. Il soupira profondément, leva les yeux du journal et regarda ses collègues.

« J'avais espéré que nous pourrions garder le secret sur la disparition d'Harry un peu plus longtemps », murmura-t-il d'une voix fatiguée.

McGonagall se massait les tempes dans l'espoir de faire disparaître les prochains maux de tête, elle semblait vraiment inquiète.

« Ce n'est pas bon », chuchota-t-elle en secouant tristement la tête. « La Gazette du Sorcier va rendre les choses beaucoup plus difficiles. Ils vont nous déchiqueter. Pour un article à sensation, ils agiront comme des loups affamés qui attendent leur prochaine victime pour la mettre en pièces. »

« Comment l'information a-t-elle pu sortir seulement trois jours après que nous l'ayons nous-mêmes apprise ? », demanda le professeur Rogue, furieux, en arpentant la pièce à grandes enjambées.

Hagrid se tassa sur sa chaise et fixa nerveusement ses genoux.

« Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose que vous voulez nous dire, Hagrid ? », demanda Dumbledore calmement en joignant ses mains sur son bureau.

Hagrid releva la tête en hâte, les yeux pleins de honte.

« Umm… J'étais… à… 'La Tête de Sanglier'… juste… pour… boire… un verre de whisky pur feu quand j'ai rencontré ce type… un bon gars… qui connaissait beaucoup de choses sur l'Acromantula… Je crois que je lui ai dit quelque chose à propos d'Harry », dit-il avec hésitation avant d'ajouter en hâte. « Mais je ne voulais pas… le dire… cela… m'a… juste… échappé… »

Rogue soupira et roula les yeux. Il n'avait jamais compris pourquoi Dumbledore confiait à Hagrid des informations importantes. Il ne faisait aucun doute que le géant était loyal mais ses capacités intellectuelles étaient limitées et cela était plus que certain.

« Eh bien, désormais il n'y a plus rien que nous puissions faire à ce sujet. Mais maintenant que c'est un secret de Polichinelle, cela serait bien, Severus, si vous alliez jeter un coup d'œil dans les boutiques de l'Allée des Embrumes pour savoir s'ils n'auraient pas vendu quelque objet permettant à l'acheteur de cacher une signature magique. »

« Ainsi donc, vous n'avez pas encore réussi à tracer Harry, Albus ? », demanda McGonagall, préoccupée, les nombreuses rides sur son visage apparaissant encore plus profondes que d'habitude.

« Non, j'ai essayé plusieurs fois mais j'ai toujours eu le même résultat décevant », répondit Dumbledore en fronçant les sourcils, songeur.

« Cela peut signifier deux choses. Soit quelqu'un cache Potter, soit il est déjà mort », déclara Rogue sans émotion.

McGonagall poussa un petit cri horrifié et fixa le Directeur de Serpentard.

« Severus, jusqu'à présent nous n'avons rien découvert qui pourrait suggérer qu'une telle chose est arrivée au garçon », dit Dumbledore en réprimandant l'autre homme. « Je pense que vous pourriez maintenant vous mettre en route pour l'Allée des Embrumes. »

Rogue inclina la tête et quitta le bureau, sa robe flottant derrière lui.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rogue transplana dans ladite allée à peine éclairée et qui était fréquentée par toutes sortes de sombres sorciers et sorcières ainsi que par toutes les autres créatures qui se cachaient du public. Ses yeux noirs errèrent sur la vitrine de 'Barjow et Beurk' ; en quelques grandes enjambées, il atteignit la porte et entra dans le magasin poussiéreux. La sonnette retentit et annonça son arrivée. Barjow sortit de son arrière-boutique et s'arrêta en voyant son nouveau client. Ses yeux s'élargirent même légèrement tandis qu'il rejoignait le professeur de Poudlard.

« Rogue », dit Barjow en accueillant froidement l'homme.

_« Professeur_ Rogue_ »_, corrigea le Maître des Potions dans un faible sifflement. Ce dernier marcha lentement vers le comptoir jusqu'à ce qu'il soit en face du propriétaire du magasin.

« Oui, oui. Bien sûr. Que me vaut cette visite inattendue ? », demanda Barjow en essayant d'avoir une voix amicale.

« Je pense que vous pouvez avoir l'information que je recherche », rétorqua Rogue avec un froid sourire qui aurait donné froid dans le dos à la plupart des gens.

Barjow secoua la tête.

« Je ne sais pas quoi que ce soit. Mes clients sont tous très secrets, il ne me disent rien. »

Rogue se moqua de l'homme, n'ayant pas cru le moindre mot de ce qu'il venait de dire.

« Je suis sûr que vous vous souviendriez d'avoir vendu un objet qui peut être utilisé pour masquer la signature magique d'une personne, n'est-ce pas ? », demanda-t-il d'un ton glacial.

Barjow l'observa d'un air soupçonneux.

« Pourquoi une telle information vous intéresserait-elle ? »

« Ce ne sont pas vos affaires, Barjow. Dites-moi ce que vous savez », gronda Rogue, en perdant le peu de patience qu'il avait.

« Vous savez, je me demandais juste si votre soudaine visite pouvait avoir quelque chose à voir avec la disparition d'Harry Potter. J'ai lu cela dans la Gazette du Sorcier », murmura Barjow en souriant perfidement.

« Dites-moi ce que je veux savoir, Barjow. Nous pouvons le faire facilement ou à la dure, ce n'est pas un problème pour moi », dit Rogue en menaçant l'homme de sa baguette pointée vers lui.

La sonnette au-dessus de la porte retentit de nouveau et un moment plus tard, Lucius Malfoy entra dans le magasin.

« Severus, j'espère que ma perception est fausse et que vous n'êtes pas en train de menacer Monsieur Barjow », dit-il d'une voix traînante.

Severus baissa sa baguette et donna à son vieil ami un sourire crispé.

« Lucius, je ne tomberai jamais aussi bas au point de menacer quelqu'un », rétorqua-t-il.

« Bien sûr que non », murmura Lucius avec un petit sourire satisfait. « Alors, dites-nous. Est-il vrai que selon les dires de la Gazette du Sorcier, Harry Potter a disparu sous le nez de Dumbledore ? », demanda l'homme blond.

« Il y a très peu de choses vraies écrites dans la Gazette du Sorcier, Lucius », répondit Rogue, l'air de rien.

Lucius regarda attentivement l'homme aux cheveux noirs mais Barjow rompit le silence.

« Je pense que c'est vrai. Il y a quelques jours, Fenrir Greyback est venu dans mon magasin avec un petit garçon aux cheveux bruns et il a acheté un brouilleur magique », déclara Barjow, un sourire triomphant aux lèvres.

Les yeux de Rogue s'élargirent très légèrement et même Lucius Malfoy écouta très curieusement.

« Fenrir Greyback ? », répéta Severus.

Barjow acquiesça en guise de réponse, avec un sourire crispé sur son hideux visage.

« C'est en effet une nouvelle choquante », dit Lucius d'une voix traînante.

« Je dois partir », déclara Rogue sèchement en inclinant la tête avant de quitter le magasin et de transplaner à partir de l'endroit.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il arriva dans le bureau du directeur où il raconta à Dumbledore et à McGonagall ce que Barjow lui avait dit.

« C'est une horrible nouvelle », murmura McGonagall lamentablement. « Je ne veux pas croire que Barjow ait dit la vérité. »

« Je crains que nous devions accepter ce qu'il a déclaré comme vrai », dit Dumbledore.

« Le pauvre garçon… Je n'arrive pas à m'imaginer ce qu'il doit supporter », chuchota McGonagall qui semblait véritablement malade.

« Je ne suis pas sûr des intentions de Greyback, mais je suis certain qu'elles ne sont pas bonnes », déclara Rogue.

« Nous devons trouver Harry le plus rapidement possible. Nous avons besoin de réparer les dommages causés par les évènements. Le garçon est trop important pour le monde sorcier, on ne peut pas prendre le risque de le perdre », exhorta Dumbledore.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Fenrir regarda la Gazette du Sorcier avec un froncement de sourcils. L'article d'hier sur la disparition du garçon avait été inoffensif mais celui-ci pourrait anéantir ses plans. Il laissa échapper un grondement en relisant la première page.

_**Harry Potter, 'Le Survivant', enlevé par des loups-garous !**_

_**Un informateur secret a porté à notre connaissance que le jeune Harry Potter, âgé de sept ans, a été enlevé par nul autre que Fenrir Greyback, un tueur en série notoire et un loup-garou mortel. Le sort qui attend le pauvre Harry parmi ces bêtes est inimaginable.**_

_**Lucius Malfoy, un des gouverneurs de l'école Poudlard, a exprimé son choc sur les récents évènements. « En tant que père d'un garçon qui a le même âge qu'Harry Potter, je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour trouver le coupable qui a omis de prendre en charge la sécurité de ce pauvre enfant ! Nous lui devons tant, il est de notre devoir de le protéger et de punir ceux qui ont échoué à cette tâche. »**_

_**La Ministre de la Magie, Millicent Bagnold, a déclaré que le Ministère ferait tout ce qui est en son pouvoir pour retrouver le garçon. Ce matin, une loi a été adoptée concernant les loups-garous et autres créatures magiques afin de les maintenir sous contrôle.**_

Fenrir laissa échapper un grognement furieux et balança au feu l'exemplaire du journal. Il savait que la disparition du garçon ne resterait pas secrète mais il avait espéré que cela prendrait plus de temps pour que le secret soit divulgué. Il se mit en colère en pensant à Barjow qui était sans aucun doute le fameux 'informateur secret'. L'homme allait apprendre ce que cela signifiait de trahir les loups-garous.

Fenrir se dirigea vers la porte de sa cabane et appela Numitor qui le rejoignit quelques instants plus tard.

« Il y a eu un article sur l'enfant dans la Gazette du Sorcier. Rassemble la meute pour une réunion, il y a des choses importantes à discuter », déclara Fenrir.

Numitor inclina la tête et s'inquiéta de la colère et la préoccupation évidentes sur le visage de son chef.

« Et Numitor, dis à Lupercus de m'amener Barjow – en vie. Je veux le voir souffrir avant qu'il meure. »

« Bien sûr », rétorqua Numitor avant de s'en aller pour prévenir la meute de la réunion.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry et Gleipnir étaient à l'extérieur de la cabane et avaient distraitement écouté la conversation entre Fenrir et Numitor par l'une des fenêtres ouvertes.

« On dirait qu'ils te recherchent », chuchota Gleipnir en regardant l'autre garçon curieusement.

Harry haussa les épaules.

« Je ne pense pas que mon oncle ou ma tante veuille que je revienne », dit-il dans un murmure. Il ne voulait pas quitter les loups-garous et il ne laisserait personne l'emmener loin d'ici. Il aimait passer du temps avec Gleipnir et les autres enfants et appréciait le fait d'être nourri sur une base régulière et ne pas être battu. Il ne voulait plus vivre avec sa famille qui le battrait terriblement s'il retournait chez eux.

« Viens, allons écouter ce qu'ils vont dire à la réunion », suggéra Gleipnir en regardant son ami dans l'expectative.

« Tu veux aller les espionner ? », demanda Harry, incertain.

Gleipnir roula les yeux et se remit sur ses pieds. « Bien sûr que je veux les écouter. Allez viens, Harry, ne soit pas un lâche. Ne veux-tu donc pas savoir de quoi ils vont parler ? »

Harry soupira doucement, se redressa lentement et suivit son ami avec réticence. Bien sûr qu'il voulait savoir de quoi ils allaient parler, mais il ne voulait pas non plus mettre Fenrir en colère. L'homme le traitait bien et il ne voulait pas lui donner de raison pour qu'il modifie son comportement ; cependant Harry ne voulait pas apparaître comme un lâche en face de Gleipnir.

Harry suivit donc son ami sur la pointe des pieds jusqu'au milieu du petit village où ils pourraient se cacher derrière un buisson. Harry pouvait voir toute la meute rassemblée autour du feu de camp et Fenrir était debout devant eux, il semblait inquiet.

Une soudaine pensée traversa son esprit et Harry se raidit, puis il se tourna vers Gleipnir et lui chuchota à l'oreille : « Ne sont-ils pas capables de nous sentir ? »

Gleipnir secoua la tête et sourit triomphalement. « Non, le vent pousse notre odeur loin d'eux, aussi longtemps que nous ne ferons pas de bruit, ils ne nous remarqueront pas. »

Harry relâcha sa respiration qu'il avait jusque-là retenue, ses inquiétudes légèrement atténuées par la réponse. Il bougea un peu la tête pour avoir une meilleure vue sur le rassemblement et attendit que Fenrir commence à parler en retenant son souffle.

Fenrir laissa son regard errer sur sa meute, sachant que beaucoup d'entre eux n'aimeraient pas ce qu'il allait leur dire, mais ils lui faisaient confiance et le suivraient, peu importe ce qu'il ferait.

« Les gens du monde sorcier supposent qu'Harry Potter est avec nous et ils vont le rechercher. Les loups-garous en général et notre meute en particulier seront leur cible, nous avons donc besoin de nous cacher », déclara Fenrir. Des murmures étouffés éclatèrent parmi ses camarades loups-garous et beaucoup d'entre eux semblaient inquiets. « Il n'est pas sûr pour nous de rester trop longtemps au même endroit. En restant ici, nous risquons d'être pris par le Ministère. Nous partirons donc demain matin pour trouver un nouvel emplacement », poursuivit Fenrir.

Quirinus se leva, et le reste de la meute le fixa d'un air anxieux.

« Ce garçon ne nous apporte que des problèmes, selon moi. Si vous n'aviez pas amené l'humain dans notre meute, nous n'aurions pas besoin de déménager », cria-t-il, en colère, en fixant son chef droit dans les yeux. Beaucoup de membres de la meute eurent un cri de surprise et regardèrent la réaction de Fenrir.

Numitor sauta sur ses pieds et laissa échapper un grondement.

« Tu oses élever la voix contre notre chef ! », dit-il en avançant d'un pas menaçant vers Quirinus, mais Fenrir l'arrêta d'un geste de la main.

Fenrir se dirigea vers Quirinus avec des yeux pleins de fureur.

« Tu penses donc que c'est de ma faute ? »

« Oui, bien sûr ! Un chef digne de ce nom n'aurait pas amené ce gosse humain dans notre meute ! », grogna Quirinus, le menton relevé dans un geste plein de défi.

Fenrir respirait difficilement par le nez, ses yeux rougeoyant dangereusement.

« Tu penses que tu serais un meilleur chef que moi ? », demanda-t-il dans un faible murmure.

« Oui », répondit Quirinus.

Harry sentit Gleipnir se raidir à ses côtés et les couleurs quittèrent le visage de son ami.

« Je ne peux pas croire que ce salaud défie mon père », chuchota-t-il, incrédule. Il était sur le point de se relever mais Harry lui prit le bras, l'empêchant ainsi de révéler leur présence.

Harry poussa un cri terrifié quand il vit Quirinus se précipiter en avant et attaquer Fenrir. Les deux loups-garous se battirent sans pitié pour la domination. Certains membres de la meute essayèrent d'aider leur chef, mais Fenrir leur cria de rester en dehors de la lutte. Harry et Gleipnir se mirent à genoux et se penchèrent un peu plus en avant afin d'avoir une meilleure vue sur le combat, mais tous deux étaient inquiets pour Fenrir.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Quirinus était allongé au sol, grièvement blessé, tandis que Fenrir le dominait et haletait fortement. Lentement, le chef se redressa et essuya le sang sur son visage. Il inspira profondément avant de lever son regard pour contempler ses camarades loups-garous. « Nous partirons demain matin », dit-il « Et dites à Fiona qu'elle doit s'occuper de Quirinus. »

Sans un autre coup d'œil vers son adversaire, Fenrir se retourna et marcha en direction de sa cabane.

Harry regarda avec des yeux élargis Quirinus qui était blessé. Il ressentit de la pitié pour le loup-garou mais il était très heureux que Fenrir ait gagné. Cela le dérangeait énormément d'être la raison de tous ces problèmes, peut-être que cela aurait été mieux s'il n'était pas devenu un membre de la meute. Il détestait causer des problèmes aux gens. Harry s'arracha à ses pensées lorsque Gleipnir se remit sur ses pieds.

« Viens, Harry. Je veux voir mon père », dit-il.

Harry hocha la tête, se leva et suivit son ami vers leur cabane. Quand ils entrèrent dans celle-ci, Fenrir était déjà assis à la table de la cuisine et Lupa soignait ses blessures. Il y en avait quelques unes mais elles n'étaient pas graves et il n'était pas autant blessé que Quirinus.

Quand Fenrir vit les deux enfants entrer dans la pièce, il leur adressa un regard plein de reproches.

« Je sais que vous avez écouté. Avez-vous vraiment cru que vous pouviez passer inaperçus ? », murmura-t-il d'un ton courroucé.

Harry déglutit nerveusement, évita le regard de l'homme, et s'inquiéta des conséquences de sa désobéissance. Gleipnir ne semblait pas être inquiet. Il se laissa tomber sur la chaise à côté de son père et sourit largement.

« Mais je voulais te voir botter les fesses de Quirinus ! »

Fenrir sourit d'un air content et tapota l'épaule de son fils avant de regarder Harry.

« Ne reste pas là comme si j'allais te taper, mon garçon. Assieds-toi », dit-il à l'enfant.

Harry sourit légèrement, se précipita vers la chaise située à côté de Gleipnir et s'assit dessus. Il était très soulagé de voir que Fenrir ne semblait pas être en colère contre eux.

« Je suis désolé d'être à l'origine de tant de problèmes », murmura Harry pour s'excuser.

« Tu n'as pas besoin de l'être, mon garçon. Ce n'est pas de ta faute », rétorqua Fenrir. « Quirinus attendait depuis des mois une occasion pour me défier. »

« Le combat était magnifique », admit Harry avec un sourire timide.

« Assez parlé de combat. Nous devons manger maintenant », ordonna Lupa doucement, en déposant un plat avec un tas de viande sur la table. « Comment va ton poignet, Harry ? », demanda-t-elle après un moment.

Harry sourit largement, leva son bras et bougea un peu celui-ci malgré son pansement.

« Il ne fait plus du tout mal »

Il contempla son membre, étonné et content que ses os cassés se soient guéris aussi bien.

« C'est le sang des loups-garous », commenta fièrement Fenrir.

Harry leva le menton avec un sourire content sur son mince visage.

« Oui, je suis vraiment heureux que vous m'ayez donné votre sang. »

Il se mordit un peu la lèvre et essaya de retenir les larmes de joie qui menaçaient de tomber. Il était si reconnaissant à Fenrir et aux autres loups-garous qui l'avaient pris et qui s'occupaient de lui. Il n'avait jamais pensé que quelqu'un serait si gentil avec lui et qu'il puisse prendre soin de lui, mais jusqu'à présent, c'était exactement ce que la meute avait fait. Si jamais il en avait la possibilité, il dirait à tout le monde que les loups-garous étaient vraiment gentils et amicaux et que les gens étaient stupides d'avoir peur d'eux.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Quelques heures plus tard, quand Harry et Gleipnir étaient depuis longtemps au lit, Numitor frappa à la porte de Fenrir et informa son chef de la bonne nouvelle. Lupercus avait capturé Barjow alors que le propriétaire du magasin avait voulu se cacher.

« Bon travail », dit Fenrir en félicitant le jeune loup-garou Lupercus qui inclina la tête avec un fier sourire. Lentement, l'attention de Fenrir se tourna vers l'homme qui était agenouillé et apeuré à côté de Numitor.

« Barjow », grogna-t-il, en colère ; ses yeux prirent une couleur jaune en une fraction de seconde.

Le visage de Barjow perdit toutes ses couleurs alors que ses yeux affichaient la terreur.

« Je n'ai rien fait ! », clama désespérément Barjow.

Fenrir laissa échapper son rire qui ressemblait à un grognement et secoua la tête.

« Vous osez me mentir ? Vous êtes le seul à m'avoir vu avec le garçon. »

« Je ne voulais le révéler à personne mais Rogue m'a obligé », protesta Barjow avec une voix stridente.

« Rogue ? Je suis sûr qu'il serait capable d'obtenir de vous des informations mais en fait je pense que cela n'a pas été nécessaire. Je vous connais, Barjow, et c'est pourquoi je crois que vous m'avez trahi sans beaucoup de persuasion. »

Barjow regarda, paniqué, tout autour de lui, avant de sauter sur ses pieds et d'essayer de s'éloigner des loups-garous qui l'entouraient. Fenrir se mit à rire en voyant cette timide tentative et désigna Lupercus pour le rattraper. En quelques secondes, Barjow fut de nouveau capturé et jeté à terre aux pieds de Fenrir qui regarda l'homme avec des yeux impitoyables.

« Je vais aimer te torturer et te tuer, Barjow. Oh, oui. Je vais apprécier cela. »

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui. Je vous donne rendez-vous à la prochaine publication de Sephora85.

En attendant, merci de laisser une petite review. C'est mon seul carburant pour cette traduction.

Bisous.

DiagonAlleyParis


	10. Magie accidentelle

**Merci à Luffynette, bachelor49, grispoils, Ligeia, Pure Absynthe, TheDrEamSpEcTraL, Opalle, zaika, Zelenill, adeloine, Mokalyn, tylia-salma, bianka17, Tania-sama, Egwene, Sahada et onarluca qui m'ont laissé une review pour le neuvième chapitre de cette histoire.**

**Sephora85 n'a toujours pas clos son sondage concernant la fille qu'elle va mettre en couple avec Harry, vous pouvez donc aller sur son profil pour voter. Actuellement, la lutte est acharnée entre Luna Lovegood et Daphne Greengrass. **

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.**

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

**Auteur** : Sephora85. J'ai son autorisation pour faire cette traduction.

**Titre en anglais** : The Wolf Within

**Titre en français** : Parmi les loups-garous

**Traducteur **: DiagonAlleyParis

**Disclaimer **: Les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K. Rowling.

**Beta Reader** : La-p'tite-tête, qui me relit et corrige mes imperfections.

**Sujet **: AU. Après des années de mauvais traitement, Harry, à l'âge de 7 ans, s'enfuit de chez les Dursley. Quand des loups-garous le trouvent, ils l'amènent à leur chef Fenrir Greyback qui décide d'élever le garçon dans sa meute. Comment cette éducation changera-t-elle la vie d'Harry et son avenir ? Aidera-t-il le monde magique dans leur combat contre Voldemort ? Pas de slash.

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

**PARMI LES LOUPS-GAROUS**

**Chapitre 10 : Magie accidentelle**

Harry eut l'impression de bâiller pour la centième fois et se frotta les yeux pour essayer de bannir la somnolence de ceux-ci. Mais cela était difficile car il était encore très tôt et le soleil n'était pas encore levé. Fenrir avait choisi cette heure pour abandonner le village et partir à la recherche d'un nouvel endroit où ils pourraient vivre. Harry se sentit mal à l'aise à l'idée d'être la raison de tout cela et ne comprenait pas pourquoi ni Fenrir, ni Lupa et même Gleipnir ne lui reprochaient pas ce problème.

Peut-être étaient-ils simplement très bons à cacher leur colère, pensa Harry, inquiet.

« As-tu tout emballé ? », demanda Lupa qui se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte de sa chambre et qui le regardait d'un air interrogateur.

Harry hocha la tête en hâte, se leva de son lit et montra à Lupa le petit sac qui contenait toutes ses affaires ; celle-ci en retour lui sourit d'un air approbateur.

« J'aimerais que Gleipnir m'obéisse comme tu le fais. Tu es vraiment un bon garçon, Harry », dit-elle doucement.

Harry se sentit rougir profondément tandis qu'il s'avançait vers elle et baissa la tête afin de l'empêcher de voir son embarras. Il n'était pas habitué aux éloges et cela lui donnait l'impression d'être mièvre à chaque fois que quelqu'un lui disait quelque chose de gentil. Lupa rit en silence en décelant que ses paroles l'avaient mis mal à l'aise, puis elle caressa doucement sa tête quand il passa devant elle.

Harry sourit légèrement tout en continuant à fixer le sol.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a d'intéressant sur le plancher ? », demanda Gleipnir curieusement en se dirigeant vers Harry et en regardant le même endroit. Harry rougit encore plus et releva la tête en vitesse, puis la secoua.

« Rien », répondit-il dans un murmure embarrassé.

« Laisse-le, Gleipnir ! », lâcha Lupa.

« Je n'ai rien fait ! J'étais tout simplement curieux ! », rétorqua le jeune loup-garou avec indignation pour se défendre.

« C'est bon. Je suis juste fatigué », déclara Harry rapidement afin d'éviter une autre dispute.

« Oui, je le suis moi aussi », confirma Gleipnir.

« Il est temps que nous partions. La meute est déjà rassemblée », dit Lupa.

Gleipnir et Harry quittèrent la cabane et suivirent Lupa en direction du reste de la meute. Fenrir était en train de parler avec les autres hommes et leur donnait ses instructions. Finalement, il se tourna vers le groupe et annonça : « Nous allons partir maintenant et nous nous dirigerons vers le nord. »

Lentement, tout le monde abandonna le village. Harry se retourna un peu et regarda avec nostalgie vers l'endroit où il avait vécu durant ces quelques jours. C'était le tout premier foyer qu'il ait jamais eu. Cela allait lui manquer. Il déglutit difficilement quand il vit quelques hommes mettre le feu aux cabanes. Cela lui fit mal de voir tout cela partir en fumée.

Soudain, il sentit une main sur son épaule et leva les yeux en direction du visage de Fenrir qui était illuminé par les flammes.

« Nous trouverons un nouvel endroit pour vivre », dit l'homme en lui serrant légèrement l'épaule. Harry acquiesça avant de se retourner et de suivre Lupa et Gleipnir qui étaient déjà à quelques mètres devant lui.

Le trajet en lui-même fut très difficile pour Harry car, malgré son regain de poids au cours de ces derniers jours et le sang de loup-garou qui coulait dans ses veines, il n'était pas aussi solide et robuste que les autres. Ils ne s'arrêtèrent pas une seule fois durant toute la journée pour se reposer. Alors que la nuit allait tomber, Harry pouvait à peine rester sur ses jambes. Il avait trébuché à maintes reprises sur de petits arbustes ou même à cause de ses propres pieds. Il poussa un petit cri de surprise quand soudain quelqu'un le souleva et le déposa sur le dos de Lupa afin qu'elle le porte. S'il n'avait pas été aussi épuisé, il aurait protesté mais vu comme il était, il pencha juste la tête contre l'épaule de la femme.

Il sourit légèrement quand il vit que Fenrir portait déjà Gleipnir de la même manière. Apparemment, les autres enfants étaient également fatigués et Harry put constater qu'il n'était pas le seul à être comme ça. Il se sentit immédiatement mieux à cette pensée.

Il était presque minuit quand ils arrivèrent près d'une clairière au milieu d'une forêt impénétrable. Harry ouvrit les yeux et regarda tout autour de lui d'un air fatigué. Il vit un petit lac au loin, celui-ci était entouré par d'énormes rochers, cela semblait bien pour faire de l'escalade. Lupa le déposa au sol sur un morceau de fourrure et le recouvrit d'une couverture. Harry voulut la remercier mais au lieu de cela, il s'enroula dans celle-ci et ferma les yeux. Demain, il aurait suffisamment de temps pour découvrir son nouvel environnement mais maintenant, tout ce qu'il voulait faire c'était dormir.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

25 décembre 1987

Harry était assis en face de la cabane et regardait le soleil se lever. Il aimait voir ses premiers rayons percer à travers la forêt et la manière avec laquelle la lumière se reflétait à la cime des arbres. C'était une vue magnifique et cela lui faisait oublier le froid.

Six semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis qu'il s'était enfui de chez les Dursley et qu'il avait été trouvé par les loups-garous. Cela lui semblait une éternité mais, en même temps, il avait l'impression que très peu de temps s'était passé. Jamais il ne quitterait la meute. Ils l'avaient pris et lui avaient donné un foyer. Aucun d'entre eux ne l'avait blâmé pour leur avoir fait quitter leur village, à l'exception de Quirinus, mais Harry l'avait en fait rarement vu.

C'était encore pour Harry une étrange sensation de se sentir chez soi quelque part, d'avoir l'impression d'appartenir à quelque chose. Il en était très reconnaissant et essaierait un jour de le montrer à Fenrir et aux autres. S'il en avait la possibilité, il leur prouverait à quel point il leur savait gré de leur amitié.

Il laissa échapper un soupir et resserra autour de lui sa cape puis étendit un peu ses jambes. Il fronça les sourcils en constatant que le bas de son pantalon était trop court pour lui. Il y a six semaines, celui-ci lui allait parfaitement bien, mais désormais il révélait ses jambes pâles. Il ne pouvait pas avoir autant grandi en si peu de temps, était-ce possible ?

Ses réflexions furent interrompues lorsque la porte de la cabane s'ouvrit. Gleipnir le rejoignit.

« Déjà levé ? », demanda-t-il entre deux bâillements en se frottant les yeux d'un air fatigué. « Je suppose que tu meurs d'impatience d'ouvrir les cadeaux, n'est-ce pas ?

Gleipnir sourit largement à Harry, ses yeux ambrés désormais complètement éveillés.

Harry se remit sur ses pieds et fronça les sourcils d'un air confus.

« Cadeaux ? », demanda-t-il prudemment.

Gleipnir secoua la tête avec exaspération.

« Oui, les cadeaux ! Allons donc, Harry. C'est Noël ! Ne me dis pas que tu as pensé que les loups-garous ne fêtaient pas Noël ! »

Harry secoua lentement la tête et détourna son regard, honteux, puis il contempla le lever de soleil.

« Non. C'est juste que ma famille ne me donnait jamais de cadeaux… Jamais personne ne m'a offert le moindre présent », murmura-t-il doucement.

Gleipnir le fixa pendant un moment avant d'émettre un grognement furieux.

« Stupides humains ! », marmonna-t-il dans sa barbe.

Harry haussa les épaules, n'ayant pas confiance dans sa voix qui menaçait de trembler. Il se laissa attirer à l'intérieur de la cabane par son ami et poussa un petit cri de surprise quand il vit deux cadeaux sur la table de la cuisine et l'un d'eux portait effectivement son prénom.

« Viens, allons y jeter un coup d'œil », suggéra Gleipnir en souriant.

Harry déglutit, détourna ses yeux des cadeaux et regarda son meilleur ami.

« Ne devrait-on pas attendre que tes parents soient réveillés ? », demanda-t-il d'un air incertain.

Gleipnir grogna.

« Les cadeaux portent nos prénoms, nous pouvons donc les ouvrir », dit-il fermement en saisissant le sien et en commençant à déchirer son emballage sans attendre.

Harry prit son cadeau avec beaucoup de précautions, car il avait peur de le casser. Lentement, il défit son emballage puis vit un poignard en argent. Sa garde était décorée avec des signes mystérieux qu'Harry n'avait jamais vus auparavant et sa lame semblait extrêmement bien aiguisée.

« Ouah… », marmonna-t-il, impressionné, en tenant la lourde arme blanche dans ses petites mains. Gleipnir sourit largement en ayant également en main un poignard similaire mais avec des signes différents sur la garde.

« Sais-tu ce que cela signifie ? », demanda Gleipnir, excité.

Harry secoua la tête et contempla son cadeau.

« Cela veut dire que nous allons apprendre à nous battre. Ils vont nous enseigner à manier le poignard et peut-être que bientôt nous serons autorisés à assister à une chasse. Nous ne pouvons pas y participer jusqu'à ce que nous soyons beaucoup plus âgés », déclara Gleipnir, la dernière partie de sa phrase sonnait mélancolique et il regarda son poignard avec nostalgie.

« Ils vont nous apprendre à nous battre ? »

Harry fixait son ami avec des yeux ronds.

« Oui, mon père dit toujours qu'il est important de savoir se battre de différentes manières afin de pouvoir se défendre soi-même. Le monde est plein d'ennemis et il est nécessaire de connaître tous les moyens pour les vaincre », expliqua Gleipnir fièrement.

« Bien dit », prononça la voix grave de Fenrir derrière eux.

Les deux garçons sursautèrent légèrement sur leur chaise et tournèrent la tête pour voir Fenrir. Il leur hérissa les cheveux avec son énorme main d'avant de s'asseoir en face d'eux ; son visage devint sérieux.

« Tous les deux, vous aurez à faire face à de nombreux adversaires dans votre vie, et souvent cela sera une question de vie ou de mort. Vous ne pouvez pas prendre le risque de perdre, c'est pourquoi vous allez apprendre à gagner. »

Harry fronça les sourcils, réfléchit puis se demanda si cela était vrai. Devrait-il se battre contre les autres parce qu'ils voudraient le tuer ? Il n'arrivait pas à imaginer que quelqu'un puisse avoir intérêt à mettre fin à sa vie. Mais les Dursley lui avaient dit de nombreuses fois qu'ils auraient voulu qu'il ne soit jamais venu au monde. Peut-être que certains d'entre eux iraient même jusqu'à le tuer. C'était là une pensée effrayante.

« Pas besoin de t'inquiéter, Harry », dit Fenrir avec un grand rire en tapotant sèchement l'épaule du garçon. « Rappelle-toi que tu fais maintenant partie de la meute et que nous te protégerons. »

Harry ne tressaillait plus quand Fenrir ou quelqu'un d'autre le touchait car il avait compris qu'ils n'allaient pas lui faire de mal. Ce fait l'avait sécurisé et c'était quelque chose à laquelle il ne voulait plus renoncer.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry était accroupi derrière un buisson et regardait attentivement la clairière en face de lui, tout comme Belus et Gleipnir qui étaient à genoux à côté de lui. L'air chaud de l'été rendait la respiration difficile et il sentit la sueur qui descendait le long de son dos. Il porta sa paume à son front afin de l'essuyer et souffla un peu. C'était extrêmement pénible d'être cloué au sol en attendant que les membres plus âgés de la meute repoussent dans leur direction les chevreuils. Il n'allait pas se plaindre car il était trop fier d'avoir été autorisé à assister à une chasse pour la première fois.

Il avait eu huit ans il y a quelque temps, et, le jour de son anniversaire, Fenrir était venu lui dire qu'il était prêt à assister à l'une de leurs chasses. Harry avait été extrêmement heureux que son entraînement au maniement du poignard ait été payant et était déterminé à prouver à tous qu'il était un véritable membre de la meute.

Des pas lourds résonnaient à travers la forêt, ceux-ci se dirigeaient vers eux, cependant ils étaient trop lourds pour les chevreuils, trop lourds même pour des centaures.

Harry regarda ses amis, Belus et Gleipnir, et souleva ses sourcils pour poser une question muette. Gleipnir haussa les épaules, se releva en silence et contempla les alentours à la recherche de la source de tout ce bruit.

« Trolls ! Fuyez ! Trolls ! » La mise en garde de Numitor résonna à travers la forêt et elle surprit les enfants.

« Trolls ? », demanda Harry en écarquillant les yeux mais il remarqua l'air paniqué sur le visage de ses deux amis.

Un troll, aussi haut que les arbres qui les entouraient, entra à ce moment-là dans la clairière avec une énorme massue à son poignet. Harry retint sa respiration et regarda curieusement l'étrange créature. Jamais, dans toute sa vie, il n'avait vu un plus laid hère, et cela voulait vraiment dire quelque chose étant donné qu'il avait grandi avec Dudley. Le troll releva son nez de cochon et commença à renifler l'air. Soudain, il s'arrêta et fixa Harry et ses amis ; ce dernier eut l'impression que son cœur avait cessé de battre. Harry plissa les yeux, choqué, et se sentit rivé sur place.

« Courez ! », siffla Belus en hâte en se levant d'un bond et en s'enfonçant plus profondément dans la forêt. Harry et Gleipnir le suivirent, et cette fois-ci son sang de loup-garou aida Harry à se maintenir avec ses amis. Cependant, ils ne furent pas assez rapides lorsqu'un autre troll apparut devant eux en balançant sa massue comme un malade.

Belus s'arrêta si brusquement que ses amis le heurtèrent. Tous les trois regardèrent avec des yeux ronds l'énorme créature devant eux. Celle-ci poussa un grognement et aussitôt un autre troll se dirigea dans leur direction.

Ils étaient entourés par les créatures qui se penchèrent vers les trois garçons comme s'ils n'étaient qu'un morceau de viande. Harry se sentit de plus en plus inquiet mais ne savait pas quoi faire.

Fenrir et quelques autres membres de la meute arrivèrent à la clairière et engagèrent le combat avec deux des trolls mais la troisième créature continua à garder un œil sur les enfants.

« Nous devons essayer de nous enfuir », murmura Gleipnir en voyant le troll qui se rapprochait d'eux pendant tout ce temps.

« Un… Deux… Trois. Partez ! »

Les trois garçons se retournèrent et commencèrent à courir mais ils n'allèrent pas très loin car ils durent se jeter à terre pour éviter la massue sur leur route. Harry roula aussitôt sur le dos et ses yeux s'élargirent d'horreur quand il vit le troll qui le dominait au-dessus de lui ; sa main droite avec la massue se leva au-dessus de sa tête pour le frapper. Les trois garçons essayèrent s'enfuir immédiatement.

Harry poussa un hurlement de douleur quand le troll marcha sur sa cheville pour l'empêcher de bouger. Il fixa l'horrible créature, vit la massue osciller vers lui et se rapprocher. Une très forte panique s'empara de lui, elle se propagea à travers ses veines en différentes et violentes vagues et tout à coup son corps commença à se hérisser. Il avait l'impression qu'il était sous tension puis une forte secousse pleine d'énergie le quitta. Il ferma les yeux, épuisé, et entendit un bruit sourd puis des cris. Il se demanda brièvement pourquoi la massue ne lui avait pas encore écrasé la tête quand soudain quelqu'un le secoua.

« C'était génial, Harry. Tu l'as tué ! », cria Gleipnir, excité.

Les yeux d'Harry s'ouvrirent aussitôt et il regarda, choqué, le troll étendu à quelques mètres de lui. Il était couvert de sang et on aurait dit que sa cage thoracique avait éclaté. Avait-il fait cela ? Mais comment ? Lentement, Harry se remit sur ses pieds, regarda tout autour de lui d'un air incertain et vit que tout le monde le fixait curieusement. Il détourna rapidement les yeux, riva ceux-ci au sol et se mordit la lèvre avec anxiété. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il s'était passé. Il n'avait pas voulu tuer le troll. Il sentit une main sur son épaule et risqua un coup d'œil vers Fenrir qui le jaugeait.

« Cela a été une impressionnante démonstration de magie accidentelle, Harry. Vraiment très impressionnante. »

Harry fronça les sourcils.

« Impressionnante ? Mais j'ai tué quelqu'un », dit-il honteusement.

Fenrir laissa échapper son rire qui ressemblait à un grondement et les autres loups-garous se joignirent à lui.

« Ça… », commença-t-il en désignant la créature morte. « …n'est pas quelque chose qui mérite ta pitié. Rappelle-toi de ce que je t'ai dit il y a quelques mois. Tu auras à faire face à de nombreux adversaires dans ta vie et ce troll faisait partie de ceux-ci. Sois fier d'avoir été victorieux, mon garçon. » Quand Fenrir remarqua le doute sur le visage d'Harry, il ajouta : « Il voulait t'ôter la vie, et tu apprendras bientôt que tes ennemis tenteront de te prendre ce que tu chéris le plus au monde juste pour te détruire. Si tu les laisses gagner, ils ne s'arrêteront que lorsque tu auras tout perdu, Harry, tes amis, ton foyer, ta famille », dit-il en accentuant le dernier mot en serrant l'épaule d'Harry dans un geste rassurant.

« Je ne les laisserai pas faire », déclara Harry avec détermination en souriant à Fenrir.

« Bon garçon », dit le loup-garou pour féliciter le garçon.

Harry reporta son attention vers la créature morte.

« Où vivent ces trolls ? Je ne les avais jamais vus auparavant », murmura-t-il curieusement.

« Les sorciers les maintiennent à l'écart, cela les obligent à se cacher plus profondément dans les forêts », déclara Fenrir en secouant la tête. « Voilà pourquoi il a fini par arriver ici. Les deux autres sont encore en vie, ils se sont enfuis tout effrayés quand ils ont vu leur compagnon mort, mais je suis sûr qu'ils vont continuer à nous déranger. »

« Eh bien, peut-être serons-nous chanceux si Harry tue également ceux qui restent », s'exclama Gleipnir avec un large sourire.

Harry sourit avec hésitation, encore mal à l'aise en raison de toutes ces louanges.

Fenrir regarda le garçon perdu dans ses pensées et réprima un sourire satisfait. Sa décision de prendre l'enfant avait été la bonne, jamais il n'en avait été aussi certain. Il ne faisait plus partie du monde sorcier depuis des décennies, mais cependant il savait qu'une telle démonstration de magie accidentelle à un si jeune âge était très inhabituelle. Le garçon était puissant, très puissant.

Si tout se passait comme prévu, il deviendrait un des plus puissants sorciers de tous les temps, et comment ne le pourrait-il pas ? Il avait vaincu le Seigneur des Ténèbres alors qu'il n'était qu'un petit enfant. Que pourrait-il faire quand il serait adulte ? Bientôt les sorciers réaliseraient leur erreur mais il sera trop tard.

Harry ne serait loyal qu'à une seule espèce : celle des loups-garous, et Fenrir ferait tout pour en être sûr.

_Les sorciers allaient payer chèrement leur négligence envers 'le Survivant'. Oh, oui. Ils allaient payer._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tous les enfants de la meute étaient rassemblés dans une petite clairière pour assister à la lutte pour la domination. Les filles étaient assises en demi-cercle autour des garçons qui se préparaient à leurs combats. Il était coutume chez les loups-garous que les garçons se battent les uns contre les autres à partir d'un certain âge afin d'établir une hiérarchie. Harry avait eu dix ans il y a quelques semaines et était considéré assez âgé pour combattre. Il avait assisté au combat entre Gleipnir et Kegan, le fils de Quirinus, l'été dernier. Celui-ci avait été extrêmement brutal mais à la fin Gleipnir avait gagné, renforçant ainsi sa position de chef parmi les jeunes.

Cependant, aujourd'hui, ce n'était pas à Gleipnir de se battre mais à Harry. Kegan l'avait provoqué à maintes reprises et Harry était las de cela. Il savait que Gleipnir le protégerait toujours mais Harry voulait prouver qu'il pouvait se défendre tout seul. Il avait considérablement grandi depuis qu'il était devenu un membre de la meute, il y a presque trois ans maintenant. Le maigre garçon appartenait au passé, il était néanmoins encore mince mais l'entraînement avec Fenrir et Gleipnir l'avait aidé à devenir plus fort et il avait appris à se battre. Il tenait à se prouver à lui-même qu'il n'avait pas peur de Kegan.

« Harry, es-tu sûr que tu veux faire cela ? », demanda Gleipnir dans un murmure.

Harry hocha brièvement la tête. « Oui, j'en suis sûr. Je dois le faire, Gleipnir. »

« Es-tu prêt, humain ? », demanda Kegan avec dérision.

Harry passa son t-shirt par-dessus sa tête et se dirigea vers Kegan qui avait déjà ôté sa propre chemise. Les deux garçons se regardèrent l'un l'autre, observant de près chaque geste de l'adversaire. Harry savait qu'en dépit du sang de loup-garou dans ses veines, il n'était pas aussi fort que les autres garçons de la meute mais espérait que sa détermination et sa mobilité l'aideraient.

Gleipnir se plaça entre les deux combattants.

« Si je dis 'arrêtez', vous arrêterez. Est-ce clair ? », demanda le jeune loup-garou, mais il ne reçut que de brefs hochements de tête en guise de réponse.

Dès que Gleipnir eut donné le signal, Harry fut projeté à terre par Kegan qui commença à lui taper dessus sans merci. Harry rassembla ses forces et repoussa le garçon, son geste les fit rouler tous les deux sur le sol poussiéreux. Ils essayèrent l'un l'autre de se donner des coups de pieds et de se frapper. Harry était certain d'avoir réussi à porter quelques coups à Kegan, mais ce dernier l'avait également atteint à plusieurs reprises et son œil gauche commençait à enfler. Il ne savait pas pendant combien de temps ils s'étaient battus l'un contre l'autre quand soudain Kegan sortit son poignard.

« Battons-nous comme de vrais hommes », suggéra-t-il en crachant du sang.

Harry ne voulait pas apparaître comme un lâche et prit également son poignard en observant attentivement son adversaire.

« Hey, vous pouvez vous entretuer. Je ne peux pas autoriser cela », cria rageusement Gleipnir.

« C'est un problème entre Kegan et moi », dit Harry en adressant à son meilleur ami un regard implorant. Gleipnir hésita et sembla inquiet puis finalement il recula pour donner aux combattants plus d'espace afin qu'ils puissent continuer à se battre.

« Vous vous arrêterez quand je vous le dirai », leur rappela Gleipnir.

Harry savait qu'il était très bon avec le poignard, mais il n'était pas certain que cela soit suffisant. Kegan était déloyal pour gagner ses combats. Ses soupçons s'avérèrent fondés. Les deux garçons se battaient avec leur poignard depuis moins d'une minute lorsque Kegan perdit l'équilibre et tomba à terre. Au lieu d'abandonner, il prit une pleine poignée de poussière et l'envoya à Harry, ce qui le rendit momentanément aveugle. Il trébucha en reculant et se frotta furieusement les yeux afin de retrouver la vue.

« Arrêtez ! Le combat est terminé ! », cria Gleipnir mais Harry eut l'impression que Kegan allait ignorer l'ordre. Il n'était pas encore en mesure de voir très bien mais il pouvait entendre Kegan se rapprocher, puis il vit sa silhouette s'approcher. Le groupe d'amis de Kegan commença à se battre avec Gleipnir et les autres afin de les empêcher d'intervenir.

Harry recula quand Kegan balança son poignard vers lui.

« Arrête, Kegan ! C'est déloyal ! », cria-t-il en colère, sa vision devenant de plus en plus claire mais pas assez pour pouvoir se battre correctement.

« Déloyal ? » L'autre garçon eut un rire sarcastique.

Kegan essaya de le poignarder, puis, lentement, Harry ressentit le même picotement dans son corps qu'il avait eu quand il avait tué le troll il y a quelques années.

« Kegan, arrête. Je ne veux pas te faire de mal ! »

Celui-ci ignora la supplique d'Harry et se précipita une nouvelle fois vers lui. Il fut projeté en arrière par la vague de magie. Harry essaya de calmer sa respiration, continua à frotter ses yeux et espéra très fort qu'il n'avait pas sérieusement blessé Kegan.

Finalement, sa vision devint claire et il fut heureux de voir que Kegan était déjà assis mais semblait extrêmement renfrogné.

« Il a triché ! Il a utilisé sa magie sur moi ! », grogna-t-il en colère.

Gleipnir adressa un petit sourire satisfait à l'autre garçon.

« Si quelqu'un a triché, c'est bien toi. Seul un lâche peut aveugler son adversaire avec de la poussière. Tu es pathétique, Kegan ! »

Harry était content d'avoir gagné son combat, mais il ne put s'empêcher d'être un peu inquiet au sujet de sa magie accidentelle. Que faire s'il dérapait ? Il ne voulait pas blesser les personnes qu'il aimait. Fenrir lui avait dit qu'il apprendrait à la contrôler à Poudlard, et bien que Harry ne voulait pas quitter la meute, il était impatient d'être en mesure de focaliser sa magie.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui. J'espère que l'histoire continue à vous plaire. En attendant le prochain chapitre publié par Sephora85, merci de me laisser une petite review.

Bisous.

DiagonAlleyParis


	11. Au revoir

**Merci à Pacha8, bachelor49, Ligeia, TheDrEamSpEcTraL, An author alone in the dark, Zelenill, adeloine, Lily Joke, Basmoka, bianka17, Tania-sama, egwene, Sahada et mikamic qui m'ont laissé une review pour le dixième chapitre de cette histoire.**

**Sephora85 a clos son sondage, c'est Luna Lovegood qui a gagné.**

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.**

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

**Auteur** : Sephora85. J'ai son autorisation pour faire cette traduction.

**Titre en anglais** : The Wolf Within

**Titre en français** : Parmi les loups-garous

**Traducteur **: DiagonAlleyParis

**Disclaimer **: Les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K. Rowling.

**Beta Reader** : La-p'tite-tête, qui me relit et corrige mes imperfections.

**Sujet **: AU. Après des années de mauvais traitement, Harry, à l'âge de 7 ans, s'enfuit de chez les Dursley. Quand des loups-garous le trouvent, ils l'amènent à leur chef Fenrir Greyback qui décide d'élever le garçon dans sa meute. Comment cette éducation changera-t-elle la vie d'Harry et son avenir ? Aidera-t-il le monde magique dans leur combat contre Voldemort ? Pas de slash.

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

**PARMI LES LOUPS-GAROUS**

**Chapitre 11 : Au revoir**

Harry était assis en haut d'un arbre qu'il avait grimpé il y a quelques heures afin d'être seul pour réfléchir. Il avait beaucoup fait cela ces derniers jours car il était temps pour lui de quitter la meute, de dire au revoir à ses amis et à sa famille. Abandonner son foyer était devenu pour lui inexorable. C'était une pensée terrifiante, de tout laisser et d'aller vivre parmi les sorciers, après avoir vécu ces quatre dernières années avec les loups-garous. Il avait l'impression d'être l'un des leurs, d'être lui-même un loup-garou même s'il n'avait jamais été transformé et il n'était pas certain de vouloir expérimenter cela.

Parfois, il se demandait s'il ne pouvait pas rester là et ne jamais apprendre à contrôler sa magie, mais Fenrir lui avait dit qu'il ne pouvait pas se cacher de son destin indéfiniment. Harry était inquiet à l'idée de vivre dans le monde sorcier. La meute et Fenrir en particulier n'aimaient pas beaucoup les humains, tant Moldus que sorciers, de sorte qu'il était tout à fait normal qu'Harry ne leur fasse pas également confiance.

Harry savait qu'il aurait dû recevoir sa lettre pour Poudlard il y a quelques semaines, c'est ce que Fenrir lui avait dit, si le brouilleur magique n'avait pas empêché les professeurs de cette école de le trouver. Cela ne l'avait pas vraiment attristé.

« Harry ! »

L'appel de Fenrir le surprit légèrement et Harry regarda vers le bas de l'arbre où l'homme l'attendait.

« Descends ! », ordonna Fenrir qui observait dans l'expectative le jeune garçon en haut du végétal.

Harry n'hésita pas à obéir car il avait appris au cours de ces dernières années qu'il s'agissait d'une marque de respect vis-à-vis du chef de la meute. Il était un bon grimpeur et n'eut donc aucune difficulté à descendre de l'arbre. Après son retour sur la terre ferme, il adressa à son substitut de père, car Fenrir avait été plus qu'un père pour lui que ne l'avait jamais été Vernon Dursley ou toute autre personne, un regard curieux, bien qu'il pouvait deviner pourquoi il était là.

« Il est temps que tu te prépares à partir », dit calmement Fenrir en tapotant la tête de l'enfant qui avait l'air triste.

« Dois-je déjà vous quitter ? », demanda tranquillement Harry en regardant Fenrir avec plein d'espoir.

« Oui, nous avons déjà reporté par deux fois ton départ, mais l'année scolaire commence demain », répondit Fenrir avec un ton qui ne permettait aucune discussion. Harry releva la tête et acquiesça.

« Viens maintenant », exhorta Fenrir qui attendit que Harry le suive jusqu'à la cabane.

Harry se laissa tomber sur une chaise de la cuisine et se mordit la lèvre avec anxiété.

« Nous devons prendre quelques précautions pour empêcher les gens de Poudlard de voir tes souvenirs, car nous ne voulons pas qu'ils sachent au sujet de ta vie avec la meute », expliqua Fenrir.

Harry le fixa curieusement et se demanda comment il pourrait s'opposer à la lecture de ses pensées par ces personnes. Depuis que Fenrir lui avait parlé de la légilimancie, Harry était extrêmement inquiet que des gens puissent regarder dans sa tête. C'était là quelque chose qu'il ne voulait pas.

Fenrir leva un petit flacon qu'il tenait dans sa main et le montra à Harry.

« Tu vas devoir déposer tes souvenirs dans cela. »

Les yeux d'Harry s'élargirent.

« Mais alors je ne me souviendrai plus de vous, de mes amis et de la meute… »

Fenrir l'interrompit.

« Non, tu te souviendras de tout, mais les autres ne verront rien si ce n'est une tache blanche quand ils essayeront de regarder tes souvenirs. »

Harry contempla le petit flacon d'un air soupçonneux et n'aima pas l'idée d'ôter quelque chose de sa tête. Son regard se fixa sur la main de Fenrir qui tenait sa baguette.

« Je vais maintenant t'enlever tes souvenirs », annonça l'homme. « Essaie de penser à ces dernières années. »

Harry ferma les yeux et se concentra sur tout ce qu'il avait vécu au cours de sa vie parmi les loups-garous. Il sentit le bout de la baguette de Fenrir sur sa tempe mais il ne recula pas. Il avait confiance en lui et savait que l'homme ne lui ferait jamais de mal.

Harry pouvait presque ressentir ses souvenirs tourbillonner dans son esprit, puis, quand il rouvrit les yeux, il vit une espèce de nuage de brume qui sortait de sa tête et qui emplissait le flacon. Il regarda avec étonnement le brouillard tournoyer rapidement dans le récipient et avait du mal à croire que c'était ses souvenirs.

« Je me souviens encore de tout », murmura-t-il, soulagé, et il donna à Fenrir un petit sourire.

« Comme je te l'avais dit », déclara le loup-garou.

Harry se sentit un peu stupide. Bien sûr, il n'aurait pas dû douter que Fenrir lui dise la vérité.

« Tu partiras aujourd'hui », dit alors Fenrir en tendant la main pour attraper le garçon par le menton et lui faire lever la tête. « Rappelle-toi de ce que je t'ai dit. N'oublie jamais qui tu es et ne laisse personne te dissuader de faire ce que tu veux vraiment. Sois fidèle et courageux, et impitoyable si nécessaire. Personne ne donne quelque chose sans rien attendre en retour. »

« Mais vous l'avez fait », rétorqua doucement Harry en regardant son substitut de père avec des yeux pleins de respect et d'affection.

Fenrir resta silencieux pendant un moment et eut un léger pincement de culpabilité.

« Harry », commença-t-il sur un ton implorant. « Tu devras être prudent dans ce nouveau monde car les sorciers t'attendent depuis des années et espèrent que tu seras à la hauteur de leurs espérances. Ils tenteront de te plier à leur volonté et te feront croire qu'ils disent la vérité. Ne les laisse pas jouer avec ton esprit. »

Harry hocha la tête et sembla résolu.

« Je ne les laisserai pas faire », murmura-t-il avec détermination.

« Tu peux t'élever seul vers la grandeur et n'as pas besoin d'eux pour cela. Tu es puissant, Harry. Ne laisse personne te dire quelque chose d'autre », déclara fermement Fenrir.

« Vais-je pouvoir vous voir, vous et les autres… ? », demanda Harry dans un murmure en avalant la boule qui était dans sa gorge.

« Certains d'entre nous iront te voir de temps en temps et nous t'enverrons des hiboux. Nous trouverons un moyen pour que tu puisses passer tes vacances ici, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça », dit Fenrir pour rassurer le garçon. « Il est maintenant temps de dire au revoir à tout le monde. »

Harry se remit sur ses pieds, prit une profonde inspiration et repoussa sa tristesse. Toute la meute était arrivée à la cabane pour dire au revoir et Harry eut beaucoup de difficultés à s'empêcher de verser quelques larmes.

A la fin, seuls restaient Lupa et Gleipnir qui le regardaient tristement. Gleipnir lui donna une brève accolade et murmura : « Si quelqu'un t'embête, dis-le moi et j'irais lui rendre une petite visite. »

Harry sourit. Gleipnir et lui étaient devenus comme des frères et il serait difficile pour eux de ne pas se voir l'un l'autre.

Lupa l'étreignit et caressa ses indomptables cheveux noirs.

« Ne les laisse pas te bousculer. Tu es un Greyback. »

Harry leva fièrement la tête, ses yeux traduisaient sa détermination de les rendre – elle et le reste de la meute – fiers de lui.

« C'est l'heure », déclara sèchement Fenrir en prenant Harry par le bras et en transplanant avec lui. Il en avait assez de ces sensibleries.

C'était seulement la deuxième fois qu'Harry voyageait par ce moyen de transport et le transplanage le rendit légèrement malade. Quand il ouvrit les yeux, il reconnut immédiatement son environnement. Ils étaient dans une petite forêt près de Little Whinging. Les mauvais souvenirs de sa petite enfance refirent surface mais Harry ne se laissa pas submerger par eux. Au lieu de cela, il concentra toute son attention sur Fenrir.

« Souviens-toi de ce que je t'ai dit, évite de regarder Dumbledore et Rogue droit dans les yeux. Ce sont de très bons légilimens, et même s'ils ne peuvent pas voir tes souvenirs de ces dernières années, ce pourrait être dangereux s'ils voient ce qui se passe dans ta tête. La bibliothèque de Poudlard a plusieurs centaines de livres sur l'occlumancie. Lis-les et essaie de protéger ton esprit contre les intrus », déclara Fenrir sur un ton implorant, sachant qu'il était crucial pour Harry et pour la meute que personne n'apprenne le lien étroit qui s'était développé entre eux.

« Je sais », dit tranquillement Harry.

« Nous allons garder un œil sur toi », promit Fenrir en tapotant l'épaule du garçon. « Maintenant, va, et n'oublie pas d'enlever le brouilleur magique. »

Harry se jeta contre Fenrir et l'étreignit fermement. Finalement, il s'éloigna et se mit à courir aussi vite que possible, de peur de commencer à pleurer.

Il tourna dans Privet Drive et, dès qu'il vit la maison dans laquelle il avait passé les premières années de sa vie, une soudaine vague de colère commença à monter en lui. C'était la première fois qu'il souhaitait pouvoir vraiment contrôler sa magie afin de l'utiliser contre les Dursley. Quand il était plus jeune, il avait pensé que c'était de sa faute s'il avait été traité aussi mal, que personne ne pouvait s'intéresser à un monstre comme lui ; mais avec la meute, il avait appris qu'il était parfaitement normal et méritait l'affection.

Cela le rendit furieux de penser qu'il aurait pu passer toute sa vie à penser qu'il n'était qu'un monstre inutile si les loups-garous ne l'avaient pas trouvé. Il n'avait pas compris pourquoi personne dans le monde sorcier ne s'était occupé de lui alors qu'il censé être célèbre.

Harry arriva devant la porte du Numéro 4, Privet Drive, et là, il hésita. Son index était à quelques centimètres de la sonnette mais il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à appuyer sur celle-ci. Il ferma les yeux pendant un instant et essaya de contrôler le tourbillon des émotions dans son esprit, d'apprivoiser la colère indisciplinée en lui. Ce fut cependant difficile car jamais, dans sa vie, il n'avait été aussi furieux.

Il sentit le vent se lever et celui-ci commença à ébouriffer ses cheveux. Il ouvrit les yeux et vit des petits éclairs de magie sortant du bout de ses doigts. C'était un spectacle fascinant, mais des voix à l'intérieur de la maison surprirent Harry et l'électricité qui l'entourait disparut. Il prit une profonde inspiration tandis qu'il enlevait le brouilleur magique et le jetait dans les buissons.

Puis il appuya sur le bouton et le son de la sonnette retentit très fort dans ses oreilles exceptionnelles.

Un instant plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit et en face d'Harry se trouva Pétunia dont les yeux s'élargirent d'horreur. Elle poussa un cri horrifié et tomba en arrière en pointant son doigt vers lui.

« Toi ! », cria-t-elle, hystérique ; ses yeux avaient l'air de lui sortir de la tête à chaque instant.

« Oui, moi », déclara Harry d'une voix faussement calme et il pénétra dans la maison et referma la porte derrière lui.

« Pétunia ? Je t'ai entendue crier… »

Vernon entra dans la pièce et s'arrêta net quand il vit qui leur rendait visite.

« Que fais-tu ici ? », hurla l'homme.

L'ancien Harry âgé de sept ans se serait recroquevillé hors d'atteinte de son oncle, mais le nouveau avait survécu aux centaures et aux trolls et avait vécu parmi les loups-garous. Il n'avait plus peur de ce morse d'humain.

« J'attends ici que les sorciers viennent me chercher », rétorqua Harry, l'air de rien.

Pétunia et Vernon semblaient absolument sidérés par la nouvelle attitude de l'enfant, ainsi que par l'utilisation du terme sorcier. Harry se rendit compte qu'ils n'avaient rien d'utile à lui dire et passa donc devant eux pour aller dans le salon où il se laissa tomber sur le canapé cossu. Il détesta la manière avec laquelle tout était bien rangé et l'horrible parfum qui émanait de la maison de sa tante, mais il survivrait à cela durant quelques minutes.

Harry entendit des pas qu'il reconnut comme ceux de son cousin, et en effet, quelques instants plus tard, la même version en plus gros de Dudley apparut en face de lui.

« Le monstre est de retour ! »

« Laisse-moi tranquille, Dudley ! », dit Harry défensivement en regardant à travers la fenêtre du salon.

Dudley, qui était habitué au maigre et timide cousin tel qu'il était il y a quelques années, ne tint pas compte de la mise en garde et il poussa violemment Harry avec son épaule. Harry se remit ses pieds et sourit légèrement quand il vit qu'il était aussi grand que son cousin.

« J'ai dit », murmura-t-il en repoussant Dudley avec force. « Laisse-moi tranquille ! »

Son cousin ne fut pas capable de garder son équilibre et heurta la table à manger de toutes ses forces. Il eut la respiration coupée et tomba à ses pieds. Aussitôt, Vernon et Pétunia se précipitèrent vers leur fils.

« Tu as osé faire du mal à Dudley ? », hurla son oncle, sa tête prenant une teinte profonde de rouge.

Harry fit un pas en arrière quand Vernon marcha vers lui, la peur s'emparant de lui. La scène lui rappelait trop son passé.

« Hors de ma maison ! »

Vernon leva la main, prêt à frapper le garçon.

Harry eut un mouvement de recul, la colère et la peur sortirent de son corps. Le grand aquarium, qui était la fierté et la joie de Vernon, explosa dans un bruit assourdissant, des morceaux de verre brisé volèrent à travers la pièce et des litres d'eau se répandirent sur le tapis. Vernon poussa un cri, se précipita vers le reste de son aquarium et essaya de sauver ses précieux poissons. Pétunia monta sur une des chaises afin d'éviter à ses pantoufles cossues d'entrer en contact avec l'eau.

Harry se rassit sur le canapé et regarda les Dursley qui tentaient de sauver de l'eau ce qui était précieux pour eux.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

En raison de la nouvelle année scolaire qui allait commencer demain, les Directeurs de Maison étaient tous réunis dans le bureau du directeur afin de parler avec Dumbledore des futurs projets pour le prochain trimestre.

« Il n'y a encore aucun signe d'Harry, n'est-ce pas ? », demanda McGonagall pour la dixième fois en l'espace de ces dernières semaines car elle n'avait pas encore renoncé à l'espoir que le garçon puisse être encore en vie.

« Je suis désolé de vous dire qu'il n'y a pas la moindre trace de l'enfant », dit tranquillement Dumbledore qui semblait vraiment triste.

« Cela fait quatre ans que Potter a disparu, et si nos suppositions selon lesquelles il aurait été capturé par Greyback sont bonnes, il est peu probable qu'il soit encore vivant », déclara Rogue.

McGonagall eut le souffle coupé et eut un regard horrifié à cette pensée, tout comme les professeurs Flitwick et Chourave.

Soudain, le globe de verre derrière Dumbledore commença à rougeoyer ; tout le monde le regarda, choqué.

« La signature magique d'Harry est revenue », déclara fiévreusement McGonagall en pointant du doigt la sphère rouge, ses yeux brillants de joie.

« C'est impossible », marmonna Rogue dans sa barbe, tandis que Pomona Chourave laissait échapper un petit cri aigu de plaisir.

« Nous devons aller le chercher immédiatement », exhorta Filius Flitwick.

« En effet, ou alors le morveux risque de disparaître encore pendant quelques années », ajouta Rogue avec sarcasme.

« Où est-il maintenant ? », demanda curieusement McGonagall.

« Il semble qu'il soit chez les Dursley », murmura Dumbledore, songeur.

Rogue souleva ses sourcils, incrédule, puis secoua la tête.

« Je suis sûr qu'ils vont avoir le choc de leur vie », dit-il avec un sourire cruel.

« Je crois que je vais envoyer Hagrid pour aller le chercher… », suggéra Dumbledore.

« Monsieur le directeur, vous ne pouvez pas être sérieux. Hagrid a déjà suffisamment fait de dégâts. Envoyer quelqu'un de responsable », objecta Rogue.

« Je suis d'accord avec Severus », confirma McGonagall immédiatement.

« Très bien, alors je suggère que vous y alliez, Severus », dit Dumbledore, ses yeux scintillant tandis qu'il contemplait l'autre homme par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune.

« Monsieur le directeur », commença Rogue pour objecter mais Dumbledore secoua la tête.

« Nous n'avons pas de temps pour cela. Vous devez aller maintenant à Little Whinging », déclara le directeur sur un ton ferme.

Rogue inclina la tête, se renfrognant profondément avant de quitter le bureau. Dumbledore, Flitwick, Chourave et McGonagall échangèrent des regards inquiets et attendirent avec impatience le retour de Rogue. Tout ce à quoi ils pouvaient penser était au genre de garçon que Harry était devenu.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rogue transplana devant la porte des Dursley ; ses sourcils se soulevèrent en constatant que celle-ci était restée entrouverte. Il tira sa baguette, pénétra lentement dans la maison, des sanglots parvenant jusqu'à ses oreilles. Il se précipita dans le salon et s'arrêta net. Le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui n'était pas du tout ce à quoi il s'attendait.

Pétunia était assise sur la table à manger et caressait la tête de son énorme fils tandis que Vernon était à genoux sur le sol et déposait des poissons dans un seau plein d'eau. Les yeux sombres de Rogue se posèrent sur le tapis mouillé et les morceaux de verre brisé jusqu'à ce que, finalement, ils se focalisent sur un petit garçon avec des cheveux noirs qui était tranquillement assis sur le canapé au milieu de tout ce chaos. Severus retint sa respiration quand il vit les yeux verts du garçon qui étaient comme ceux de sa mère.

Harry regarda avec un intérêt mitigé l'homme qui était entré dans la pièce ; celui-ci était revêtu de robes noires et tenait une baguette dans sa main droite. C'était sans aucun doute un sorcier. Harry se sentit un peu mal à l'aise en regardant au fond des yeux de l'homme et il détourna rapidement son regard pour le river plutôt sur ses mains posées sur ses genoux.

« Voulez-vous vous lever ? », demanda le sorcier impatiemment en ignorant complètement les Dursley.

Harry inclina la tête sur le côté et regarda l'homme avec méfiance.

« Non, tant que vous pointerez votre baguette vers moi », murmura finalement Harry. « Et puis, vous ne vous êtes pas présenté. »

Les yeux de l'homme se plissèrent dangereusement. « Tout comme son père », marmonna-t-il.

Harry savait qu'il n'aurait pas été capable d'entendre ces paroles s'il n'avait pas eu son extraordinaire audition. Il essaya de ne pas montrer sa curiosité par rapport à ces étranges propos tenus par l'homme.

« Je suis le Professeur Rogue. Je vais vous enseigner les Potions à Poudlard », dit Rogue en abaissant sa baguette tout en maintenant ses yeux rivés sur le jeune garçon. « Où avez-vous été durant ces quatre dernières années ? »

Harry maintint son regard posé sur l'épaule de l'homme et évita soigneusement ses yeux perçants.

« Je ne sais pas », rétorqua-t-il sèchement.

« Vous ne savez pas ? », répéta Rogue, sceptique, presque en colère. Quand le garçon ne réagit pas à son ton sec, il commença à se rendre compte qu'il serait difficile d'obtenir de lui des informations. Harry Potter était réservé et méfiant, ce n'était certainement pas ce qu'espérait Albus. Quel que soit le vécu du garçon au cours de ces dernières années, cela ne l'avait pas transformé en le glorieux sauveur que le directeur aurait voulu qu'il devienne.

En fait, le garçon en face de lui, lui rappelait lui-même au même âge. Il avait été tout aussi méfiant vis-à-vis de son entourage et soucieux de ne pas révéler trop de choses sur lui-même. C'était une pensée très perturbante, parce que détester le garçon aurait été tellement plus facile s'il avait été irascible et sociable comme l'avait été James Potter.

Harry se sentait de plus en plus mal à l'aise quand finalement le professeur parla de nouveau.

« Vous allez m'accompagner à Poudlard. Je ne pense pas que vous manquerez beaucoup à votre famille. »

Harry se leva du canapé et, sans un regard pour les Dursley encore choqués, il suivit l'homme dans l'entrée puis s'arrêta hors de sa portée. Rogue souleva ses sourcils et sourit avec mépris.

« J'ai besoin de transplaner avec vous. Voulez-vous vous rapprocher ? »

Harry hésita un court instant avant de se diriger vers l'homme et ne broncha pas quand celui-ci l'attrapa par le bras. La force du transplanage lui donna le vertige, et il fut heureux quand il sentit la terre ferme sous ses pieds. Ses yeux s'élargirent d'étonnement en apercevant le majestueux château au loin. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Poudlard soit aussi impressionnant. Son regard resta rivé sur le château et il suivit Rogue à travers l'immense parc de l'école.

L'intérieur de Poudlard était encore plus intrigant, et Harry ne put s'empêcher d'être ahuri en voyant les centaines de tableaux qui le regardaient curieusement.

« Cessez de flâner », le réprimanda Rogue.

Harry se força à détourner son attention des peintures et augmenta sa vitesse pour suivre le professeur. Ils arrivèrent en face d'une gargouille en pierre et Harry se demanda où se trouvait le bureau caché dont Rogue avait parlé. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent lorsque ledit objet céda sa place à un escalier en colimaçon qui bougeait et que Rogue et lui empruntèrent pour monter à l'étage.

Il était un peu anxieux quand Rogue ouvrit la porte, et, soudain, quatre personnes le fixèrent comme s'il était un fantôme. Il pénétra dans la pièce avec hésitation après que Rogue l'ait légèrement poussé mais ne s'approcha pas des quatre étrangers.

« Il ressemble à James », s'exclama une vieille femme avec un chapeau pointu.

« Mais il y a les yeux de sa mère », ajouta un très petit homme avec des larmes aux yeux.

« Harry ! Je suis très heureux de t'accueillir à Poudlard et de voir que tu es en bonne santé », dit chaleureusement un homme avec une longue barbe blanche, ses yeux bleus scintillant quand il se leva.

Harry sut aussitôt que c'était Dumbledore, le directeur de l'école.

Il ne quitta pas sa place près de la porte et regarda le vieil homme sans émotions. Il était nerveux et anxieux, mais on lui avait dit que montrer ouvertement ses faiblesses menait tout droit à la défaite. Il remarqua que Dumbledore et les professeurs échangeaient des regards inquiets, se demandant probablement pourquoi il ne les accueillait pas avec enthousiasme. Ils l'avaient laissé tomber durant les premières années de sa vie et maintenant ils s'attendaient à ce qu'il saute de joie en les voyant ? Cela ne se produirait pas.

« Pourquoi ne prends-tu pas un siège ? », suggéra doucement Dumbledore en désignant un fauteuil devant son bureau. Harry marcha vers lui et s'assit dessus. Il sentit tous les yeux rivés sur lui.

« Te sens-tu bien ? », demanda Dumbledore.

Harry hocha la tête et observa attentivement les inconnus qui étaient tout autour de lui.

Dumbledore sourit en connaissance de cause. « Ahh… C'est ma faute. Je ne me suis pas présenté. Je suis Albus Dumbledore, le directeur de cette école, et voici… » Il désigna la femme avec le chapeau pointu. « … le Professeur McGonagall, Directrice des Gryffondors. A côté d'elle, c'est le Professeur Chourave, Directrice des Poufsouffles. » Une femme potelée avec de la saleté sur sa joue lui sourit gentiment, en fait Harry l'aima. « Le Professeur Flitwick, Directeur des Serdaigles. » Le tout petit homme inclina la tête avec un petit sourire. « Tu as déjà rencontré le Professeur Rogue qui est le Directeur des Serpentards. »

Harry écouta les explications en silence, hochant la tête de temps en temps pour indiquer au directeur qu'il comprenait ce qu'il disait.

« Je suis sûr que tu as beaucoup de questions à nous poser, tout comme nous en avons beaucoup te concernant », dit Dumbledore avec sa voix calme.

Harry leva son regard de ses genoux et s'autorisa à regarder le directeur pendant un moment.

« Non, je n'ai pas de question », répondit-il fermement.

Il ne manqua pas de remarquer le regard significatif échangé entre Rogue et le directeur.

« Eh bien, j'espère que tu me permettras de te poser quelques questions », murmura Dumbledore prudemment.

Harry haussa les épaules et se raidit un peu.

« Cela ne me dérange pas mais je ne me souviens de rien… », marmonna-t-il.

« Tu ne te rappelles de rien ? Ainsi donc, tu ne sais pas où tu as été durant ces dernières années ? », demanda Dumbledore, incrédule, en étudiant attentivement le jeune garçon.

Harry put ressentir une légère pression dans sa tête tandis qu'il regardait dans les yeux bleus du directeur, et sut immédiatement que l'homme avait essayé de lire dans son esprit. Cela le mit en colère, quelqu'un avait tenté de pénétrer dans sa tête sans son autorisation et ce qui s'y passait ne concernait que lui-même.

Un petit froncement de sourcils apparut sur le front de l'homme et Harry sut que c'était parce qu'il n'avait pas été capable d'obtenir la moindre information.

« Connais-tu quelqu'un du nom de Fenrir Greyback ? », demanda tout à coup Dumbledore. Cela surprit Harry mais il réussit à se reprendre aussitôt.

« Non », fut sa courte réponse, puis il riva de nouveau son regard sur ses genoux, de peur que l'homme tente de sonder encore plus son esprit.

Le silence se fit pendant quelques instants, puis finalement Dumbledore s'éclaircit la gorge et sourit malgré l'évident souci visible sur son vieux visage.

« Je pense que tu as besoin d'un peu de temps pour te reposer. Demain sera une dure journée. Notre garde-chasse, Hagrid, t'accompagnera dans la matinée au Chemin de Traverse afin que tu puisses t'acheter tes fournitures scolaires, et plus tard dans la journée, il y aura le banquet de bienvenue. Je suis sûr qu'après cela, nous trouverons le temps de parler un peu plus et peut-être pourrons-nous découvrir quelques uns des mystères qui entourent ta disparition. »

_Non, si je peux l'éviter_, pensa Harry avec détermination. Il se força à afficher un petit sourire sur son visage avant de suivre le Professeur McGonagall en direction de l'infirmerie où il devait passer la nuit.

Quand il ne resta que Dumbledore et Rogue dans le bureau, le Directeur des Serpentards prit la parole.

« Il ne sera pas aussi facile à contrôler que vous l'espériez, monsieur le directeur. »

Dumbledore poussa un soupir et se pencha en arrière dans son fauteuil.

« Je ne peux pas nier que je suis inquiet, très inquiet en effet. Nous devons attendre la Répartition pour avoir un aperçu de la mentalité du garçon. »

« Je suppose que vous espérez que l'enfant rejoigne la Maison Gryffondor », déclara Rogue sèchement.

« Severus », commença Dumbledore d'une voix fatiguée. « Je ne vais pas vous mentir. Cela m'inquiéterait beaucoup si Harry devenait un membre de votre Maison. Pour un garçon avec son passé, Serpentard ne serait pas le bon choix. Gryffondor serait le meilleur endroit pour Harry afin qu'il se prépare à faire ce que l'on attend de lui. »

Rogue jeta un regard mauvais au directeur.

« Je doute qu'une Maison pleine d'irascibles, de fauteurs de troubles et d'impulsifs puisse éventuellement aider Potter. »

« Malheureusement, cette décision ne dépend pas de nous. Nous pouvons seulement espérer le mieux pour Harry », murmura Dumbledore, préoccupé.

_Le mieux pour le garçon ou pour vos plans ?_ pensa Rogue amèrement ; car après avoir été pendant des années un pion dans le jeu de Dumbledore, le maître des Potions comprit que le souci marqué sur le visage du directeur ne concernait que ses propres plans.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Voilà c'est tout pour aujourd'hui.

Le prochain chapitre parlera de la Répartition.

Selon vous, dans quelle Maison le Choixpeau enverra-t-il notre jeune Harry ? Serpentard ? Serdaigle ? Poufsouffle ? Gryffondor ?

Merci de me laisser une petite review, cela me fait tellement plaisir.

DiagonAlleyParis


	12. La Répartition

**Merci à vampyse, Doudouille, little_darkangel, Pacha8, bachelor49, grispoils, tylia-sama, TheDrEamSpEcTraL, An author alone in the dark, Zelenill, gladiss29, Xylion, onarluca, lody, bellandile, LEEZA W, thom merilin, zaika, Lily Joke, JTFLAM, Nienna-lo, bianka17, Tania-sama, draym, Egwene, Sahada et Demanciae qui m'ont laissé une review pour le onzième chapitre de cette histoire.**

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.**

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

**Auteur** : Sephora85. J'ai son autorisation pour faire cette traduction.

**Titre en anglais** : The Wolf Within

**Titre en français** : Parmi les loups-garous

**Traducteur **: DiagonAlleyParis

**Disclaimer **: Les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K. Rowling.

**Beta Reader** : La-p'tite-tête, qui me relit et corrige mes imperfections.

**Sujet **: AU. Après des années de mauvais traitement, Harry, à l'âge de 7 ans, s'enfuit de chez les Dursley. Quand des loups-garous le trouvent, ils l'amènent à leur chef Fenrir Greyback qui décide d'élever le garçon dans sa meute. Comment cette éducation changera-t-elle la vie d'Harry et son avenir ? Aidera-t-il le monde magique dans leur combat contre Voldemort ? Pas de slash.

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

**PARMI LES LOUPS-GAROUS**

**Chapitre 12 : La Répartition**

Il était encore très tôt quand Dumbledore entra dans l'infirmerie mais Harry était déjà réveillé. Il l'avait même été avant le lever du soleil comme c'était l'habitude chez les loups-garous. Il n'avait pas bien dormi car le dépaysement l'avait empêché de s'endormir pendant une bonne partie de la nuit.

« Bonjour, Harry », dit le directeur plaisamment pour le saluer avant de tourner son attention vers Madame Pomfresh qui avait tenu compagnie à Harry durant la nuit.

Harry regarda Dumbledore se pencher vers l'infirmière et il commença à lui parler à voix basse.

« Lui avez-vous jeté tous les sorts de diagnostic ? », demanda le directeur.

« Oui », répondit Poppy dans un murmure en jetant un coup d'œil vers Harry avant de poursuivre : « Le garçon n'a pas été mordu par les loups-garous. »

« C'est une bonne nouvelle », murmura Dumbledore avec un sourire.

Harry savait que la conservation n'était pas faite pour ses oreilles, mais son extraordinaire audition lui permettait d'écouter leurs chuchotements. Il s'était douté que les sorts jetés par Madame Pomfresh la nuit dernière n'étaient pas uniquement destinés à vérifier son état de santé. Cela le mit en colère car un tel comportement prouvait que le directeur agissait dans son dos.

La porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit violemment et alla frapper le mur avec un bruit assourdissant. Harry grimaça et eut mal aux oreilles.

Un homme qui ressemblait à un géant entra dans la pièce, son visage presque complètement caché par sa chevelure folle et par sa barbe.

« Désolé », marmonna-t-il en refermant la porte d'une manière beaucoup plus calme.

Si Harry n'avait pas été habitué à voir des centaures et des trolls ainsi que des loups-garous, il aurait été terrifié par la vision d'un homme d'une telle taille.

Hagrid fixa Harry avec des yeux ronds et sembla presque au bord des larmes.

Dumbledore sourit agréablement, se dirigea vers Harry et lui tapota l'épaule.

« C'est Hagrid. Il est le gardien des clés et du parc de Poudlard. Il va t'accompagner au Chemin de Traverse. »

Le directeur adressa à Harry un autre sourire très paternaliste puis il quitta l'infirmerie.

Hagrid souriait maintenant largement et Harry se risqua à avancer dans sa direction. Il tendit le cou afin de pouvoir voir le visage de l'homme.

« Salut », dit-il.

Hagrid prit le bras d'Harry et le secoua. Ce dernier se demanda si son membre n'allait pas tomber à chaque instant mais à son étonnement rien ne se passa et il donna un petit sourire à l'apparent débonnaire géant.

« Eh bien, tu as bien grandi depuis la dernière fois que je t'ai vu », dit Hagrid qui souriait encore largement.

« Vous m'avez déjà vu ? », demanda Harry curieusement.

« Oui, après l'incident avec Vous-Savez-Qui… Tu n'étais alors rien d'autre qu'un très jeune enfant », rétorqua Hagrid qui eut l'air mélancolique pendant un moment avant de s'égayer de nouveau et de taper l'épaule d'Harry, ce qui le fit légèrement pencher en avant. « Partons maintenant pour le Chemin de Traverse. »

Ils entrèrent dans la rue animée par l'intermédiaire du Chaudron Baveur et pour la deuxième fois de sa vie, Harry connut l'unique atmosphère du Chemin de Traverse. Il n'était pas certain d'apprécier la rue qui était pleine de sorciers et de sorcières ainsi que d'autres créatures magiques, et Harry n'était pas habitué à être entouré par autant d'inconnus. Cela le mit mal à l'aise et l'effraya même un peu. Il avait passé beaucoup de temps dans les vastes forêts du nord et avait presque oublié le nombre élevé de sorciers qui existaient.

« Suis-moi », exhorta Hagrid, et il n'eut pas besoin de le lui dire deux fois car Harry était plus qu'heureux de la compagnie de l'immense homme, cela lui donnait l'impression d'être en sécurité.

Premièrement, ils allèrent récupérer quelques Gallions du coffre des Potter dont l'existence surprit Harry. Il avait pensé que ses parents ne s'étaient pas souciés de lui, mais en fait cela semblait ne pas avoir été le cas. Cela lui réchauffa le cœur d'apprendre qu'il y avait eu des gens qui s'étaient occupés de lui avant que les loups-garous n'arrivent dans sa vie. Cela le mit encore plus en colère contre les Dursley qui ne lui avaient jamais dit la vérité concernant ses parents.

Leur déplacement sur le Chemin de Traverse se passait assez bien et Harry commença à l'apprécier, surtout après qu'Hagrid lui ait offert pour son anniversaire un bel hibou blanc comme la neige. Il ne sut pas quoi dire à Hagrid et regarda tout abasourdi l'agréable géant.

Sa bonne humeur diminua un peu quand il entra dans la boutique d'Ollivander ; le regard perçant de l'homme lui donna l'impression qu'il pouvait lire chacune de ses pensées. Harry essaya de s'occuper en regardant tout autour de la boutique afin d'éviter ce regard pénétrant tandis qu'Hagrid parlait avec Ollivander.

« C'est une chance que vous soyez revenu dans le monde sorcier. Beaucoup de gens pensaient que vous étiez mort après votre disparition », commença Ollivander tandis qu'il empilait des dizaines de boites sur le comptoir juste en face d'Harry.

Puis il les ouvrit l'une après l'autre en tendant les baguettes vers Harry qui les agita un peu. Il avait presque essayé toute la pile quand finalement des étincelles dorées s'échappèrent de la baguette qu'il tenait en main.

« Curieux », marmonna Ollivander en lui lançant un regard perçant. « C'est très curieux que cette baguette vous convienne alors que c'est sa sœur qui vous a donné cette cicatrice. »

Les yeux d'Harry s'élargirent légèrement lorsqu'il toucha celle-ci sur son front.

Ses réflexions furent interrompues quand la porte de la boutique s'ouvrit brusquement et que plusieurs personnes avec d'étranges appareils photos en main entrèrent.

« C'était donc vrai ! », s'exclama l'un d'entre eux tandis qu'une femme avec des cheveux blonds bouclés s'avançait vers Harry en souriant largement. Harry fit un pas en arrière et fixa avec des yeux ronds toutes ces personnes qui étaient autour de lui. Hagrid tenta d'aller vers lui, mais de plus en plus de gens pénétraient dans la boutique et cela rendait impossible tout déplacement.

Harry sentit la panique monter en lui à l'idée d'être piégé mais il n'avait pas la moindre chance de s'échapper.

La femme aux cheveux blonds bouclés se pencha vers lui et lui sourit gentiment.

« Alors dites nous, Harry Potter, où avez-vous été durant toutes ces années ? Le monde sorcier meurt d'envie de connaître votre histoire. »

Plusieurs flashs aveuglèrent Harry et il essaya de se protéger les yeux avec ses mains alors que tout le monde parlait en même temps, cela lui provoquait un mal de tête.

« Foutez le camp ! », hurla Hagrid avec colère en repoussant les journalistes et en attrapant Harry par le bras, puis il le tira hors de la boutique.

Harry était encore à moitié aveugle et trop confus pour faire autre chose que déambuler derrière Hagrid qui le traînait à travers la rue. Quand il retrouva la vue et qu'il se sentit un peu plus calme, ils regagnèrent le Chaudron Baveur. Là, les gens le fixèrent également mais au moins ils le laissèrent en paix.

Hagrid commanda pour eux de la soupe à l'oignon et ils la mangèrent en silence jusqu'à ce que tous les deux soient complètement calmés avant de se diriger vers la voie neuf trois quart. Dumbledore avait dit à Harry qu'il devait prendre le train comme le reste des élèves afin qu'il puisse prendre contact avec ses futurs camarades de première année.

L'opinion d'Harry sur les sorciers était désormais très mitigée, surtout après l'incident avec les journalistes. Hagrid était assez gentil mais tous les autres lui semblaient étranges. Ce n'était pas son monde et il était inquiet qu'il ne trouve pas sa place à Poudlard.

Son inquiétude ne diminua pas quand il vit tout le chaos et le remue-ménage sur le quai. Des centaines de parents qui disaient au revoir à leurs enfants, certains d'entre eux étaient même en pleurs tandis que d'autres étaient plutôt calmes.

Harry agita sa main pour dire au revoir à Hagrid avant de monter dans le train en tirant d'une main sa lourde malle derrière lui tandis que de l'autre il tenait la cage d'Hedwige. Cela lui prit plusieurs minutes avant qu'il réussisse à trouver un comportement vide où il s'assit à côté de la fenêtre. Il ferma les yeux et se concentra pour faire le vide tout autour de lui. Il allait devoir s'habituer à ce remue-ménage, ou alors il allait constamment souffrir de maux de tête. Il sentit le train s'ébranler et ouvrit les yeux pour regarder le paysage qui défilait à travers la fenêtre.

La porte du compartiment s'ouvrit et un garçon avec des cheveux roux entra.

« Est-ce que cela te dérange si je m'assieds là ? », demanda-t-il en désignant la place en face d'Harry. « Le train est vraiment bondé. »

Harry secoua la tête en guise de réponse. Le garçon s'assit et regarda Harry du coin de ses yeux. Harry savait qu'il contemplait sa cicatrice et cela le mit mal à l'aise, bien que Fenrir lui ait toujours dit qu'il fallait être fier de ses balafres.

« Tu… Es-tu ? »

Le garçon hésita et continua à fixer d'un air ahuri le front d'Harry.

« Es-tu Harry Potter ? »

Harry acquiesça, n'étant pas sûr de faire quelque chose d'autre. Il trouvait drôle que les gens s'intéressent beaucoup à lui. Bien sûr, il savait qu'il avait survécu au sortilège de la mort, mais il ne comprenait pas pourquoi tant de personnes le saluaient comme un héros. Il n'était alors qu'un tout petit enfant et ne se souvenait de rien.

« Je m'appelle Ron », dit finalement le garçon en détachant son regard de sa cicatrice. « Dans quelle Maison penses-tu être réparti ? »

Harry plissa son front et se mit à réfléchir car il n'y avait jamais pensé.

« Je ne sais pas », répondit-il.

« J'espère que je serai à Gryffondor, mes parents y étaient et mes frères aussi. Je ne pense pas que Serdaigle soit également un mauvais choix mais je ne m'imagine pas à Poufsouffle ou à Serpentard ! »

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec Poufsouffle ou Serpentard ? », demanda Harry.

« Seuls les tocards vont à Poufsouffle et Serpentard était la Maison de Vous-Savez-Qui », dit Ron.

Harry se rappela que Fenrir lui avait dit de se faire sa propre opinion et de ne pas croire tout ce que les autres lui diraient. Il se moquait de la Maison dans laquelle il serait réparti aussi longtemps qu'il aurait des amis là-bas. Sinon cela serait une année de solitude s'il n'en trouvait pas.

La porte du compartiment s'ouvrit de nouveau et un garçon au visage rond entra timidement.

« Désolé », commença-t-il puis il ajouta. « Mais avez-vous vu un crapaud ? Je l'ai perdu ! »

Harry et Ron secouèrent la tête et le garçon commença à renifler comme s'il allait pleurer. Harry eut une idée. Il ne savait pas si cela allait marcher mais cela valait le coup d'essayer.

« Je pourrais t'aider à le chercher. Je suis assez fort pour retrouver les choses perdues. »

C'était un mensonge mais son extraordinaire odorat pourrait probablement le conduire directement à l'amphibien.

Ron sembla indécis, devait-il ou non les accompagner ?

« Je pense que je vais rester ici afin que personne ne nous prenne nos places », déclara-t-il finalement.

Harry hocha simplement la tête et suivit le garçon au visage rond hors du comportement pour aller dans le couloir.

« Je m'appelle Neville », dit l'autre enfant humblement. « Merci pour ton aide. »

Harry sourit. « Je m'appelle Harry. »

Neville ne sembla pas trop surpris.

« Je t'ai reconnu à ta cicatrice », expliqua-t-il tranquillement. « Ma grand-mère m'a parlé de toi. »

Harry acquiesça et renifla l'air en silence pour retrouver la trace du crapaud. C'était difficile avec toutes ces odeurs de bonbons, de personnes et de toutes sortes d'animaux. Il avait presque perdu tout espoir quand il aperçut un mouvement du coin des yeux. Il se retourna et attrapa le crapaud qui avait tenté de les dépasser et qui maintenant remuait frénétiquement dans sa main.

« Trevor ! », s'exclama Neville, soulagé, en prenant l'animal et le serrant contre sa poitrine. « Merci ! », murmura-t-il à nouveau en souriant largement à Harry qui secoua juste la tête.

« Tu n'as pas besoin de me remercier. »

Harry retourna à son compartiment quelques minutes plus tard. Ron l'attendait.

« Tu as manqué le chariot de friandises », déclara le rouquin.

« Je n'aime pas beaucoup les bonbons », dit Harry en haussant les épaules et en reprenant sa place devant Ron qui était sidéré que quelqu'un n'apprécie pas les friandises. Harry s'était en effet habitué au régime alimentaire des loups-garous et n'avait mangé que de la viande crue et des légumes au cours de ces dernières années.

« Comment peut-on ne pas aimer les bonbons ? »

Harry haussa de nouveau les épaules, ne sachant pas quoi répondre à cette question. Il fut content quand Ron commença lui parler de sa famille et son équipe préférée de Quidditch car cela donna à Harry un peu de temps pour réorganiser ses pensées.

Après quelques heures de trajet, une voix annonça à travers tout le train : « Nous allons arriver à Poudlard dans cinq minutes. Veuillez laisser vos bagages dans le train, ils seront amenés à l'école séparément. »

Harry et Ron se levèrent immédiatement et passèrent leurs robes tandis que le train ralentissait progressivement jusqu'à son arrêt définitif. Ils quittèrent celui-ci et attendirent les autres élèves sur un petit quai.

Une voix familière résonna dans les oreilles d'Harry, il se retourna et vit Hagrid qui se tenait en face de lui.

« Les premières années ! Les premières années ! Suivez-moi ! »

Ils suivirent l'homme vers l'immense lac noir où ils étaient censés prendre des barques. Harry et Ron prirent place et quelques instants plus tard Neville et une fille avec des cheveux touffus se joignirent à eux. Cette dernière regarda curieusement Harry.

« Oh, tu es Harry Potter ! », dit-elle avec une voix autoritaire. « J'ai tout lu sur toi. »

« Je ne pense pas que les livres sachent tout sur moi », rétorqua-t-il en remarquant la surprise de la fille à sa réponse. Elle ne tenta plus de lui parler après cela et fixa plutôt son regard sur la surface noire du lac. Harry eut une pointe de regrets mais il était fatigué que les gens lui disent qu'ils le connaissaient. Aucun d'entre eux ne le connaissait.

Ils descendirent ensuite des barques et les premières années suivirent Hagrid en direction du château. McGonagall les attendait déjà et elle risqua un bref coup d'œil vers Harry pour vérifier qu'il était bien là avant de retourner son attention au groupe des premières années.

« Mettez-vous en rang et suivez-moi », dit-elle sévèrement.

Ils suivirent le professeur et passèrent à travers les grandes portes de la Grande Salle et Harry fut momentanément stupéfait par toutes ces impressions qui se déversaient en lui. Il avait tant de gens dans l'immense pièce, cela le surprit un peu mais il continua à avancer comme si cela ne le dérangeait pas du tout. Ils allèrent au bout de la salle et attendirent. Harry essaya de reprendre sa respiration pendant que le Professeur McGonagall déposait un tabouret et mettait un chapeau miteux dessus. Fenrir lui avait parlé du Choixpeau mais il était encore inquiet sur le résultat de la Répartition. Il ne savait pas s'il allait convenir à l'une des quatre Maisons.

McGonagall les regarda de nouveau sévèrement.

« Lorsque je prononcerai votre nom, vous prendrez le chapeau et vous assiérez pour être réparti. »

« Abbott, Hanah », appela-t-elle, et une fille avec des nappes blondes et un visage rose prit le chapeau. Elle semblait vraiment nerveuse et Harry comprenait parfaitement cela.

« Poufsouffle ! », cria le Choixpeau, et Harry entendit quelques personnes rire sous cape derrière lui. Il n'aimait pas que les gens pensent tout savoir sur quelque chose ou quelqu'un juste parce qu'ils avaient entendu des histoires sur eux. C'était stupide.

Il fut perdu dans ses pensées durant toute la Répartition jusqu'à ce que « Nott, Theodore » soit appelé.

Harry regarda le garçon avec des yeux ronds, incapable de croire ce qu'il voyait. Celui-ci ressemblait à Belus, ils auraient pu être jumeaux, mais comment était-ce possible ? Peut-être que son ami lui manquait tant qu'il imaginait des choses ? Il devrait parler à Fenrir au sujet de ce Theodore et demander au sujet de Belus.

Il était tellement perdu dans ses pensées qu'il n'aurait pas entendu que son nom avait été prononcé si Ron ne l'avait pas poussé du coude.

Il s'avança, ignorant les regards curieux et les murmures choqués. Il s'assit sur le tabouret et remarqua que tout le monde, même les enseignants, le fixaient attentivement. Dumbledore échangea un regard entendu avec McGonagall. Harry supposa qu'ils pensaient qu'elle serait sa Directrice de Maison. Peut-être avaient-ils raison, il n'en savait rien présentement.

Il sentit sa bouche devenir sèche lorsqu'il posa le chapeau sur sa tête. Presque immédiatement celui-ci commença à lui parler.

« Hmm… Difficile… Je vois que tu es fidèle et que tu n'as pas peur de travailler dur. Et il y a beaucoup de courage et de talent. Oh oui, beaucoup de talent. Et en plus, tu as le désir de faire tes preuves. Hmm…Très difficile en effet… Où vais-je te mettre ? »

_Juste à un endroit où je m'intégrerai… où je serai accepté_, pensa Harry désespérément.

« Hmm… Un endroit où tu seras accueilli à bras ouverts, où ils seront prêts à te prendre tel que tu es et en ne te jugeant pas uniquement sur ta cicatrice… Hmm…Je connais cette grande ouverture d'esprit… Alors pour toi, ce serait mieux si tu étais à **Poufsouffle !** »

La salle resta silencieuse pendant un moment, même les Poufsouffles étaient trop choqués par leur chance d'accueillir parmi eux le Survivant et regardaient fixement Harry.

Certaines personnes prononcèrent silencieusement « Poufsouffle » puis secouèrent la tête, incrédules.

Personne n'avait prévu que Harry Potter serait réparti dans la Maison qui avait depuis longtemps renoncé à toute gloire. C'était vraiment une surprise.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui.

J'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop déçus que Harry soit réparti à Poufsouffle. Beaucoup d'entre vous pensaient qu'il serait à Serpentard mais en fait je trouve cela plutôt logique, car Harry est loyal vis-à-vis de la meute et son chef Fenrir Greyback, or la loyauté est un trait des Poufsouffles.

En attendant le prochain chapitre, merci de me laisser une petite review. Cela me fait tellement plaisir.

Bisous.

DiagonAlleyParis


	13. Salle commune

**Merci à luffynette, Mademoiselle Mime, Ligeia, Mokalyne, Raziel, cognard, Nynaeve-98, Lodigreen, bellandile, Basmoka, Dark Viki, Katline, Sher Prune, Aelwing, harrypottermanga, Phantme, vampyse, Doudouille, bachelor49, grispoils, tylia-sama, TheDrEamSpEcTraL, Meeria, Zelenill, onarluca, thom merilin, Opalle, JTFLAM, Nienna-lo, bianka17, Tania-sama, draym, Egwene, Sahada et Demanciae qui m'ont laissé une review pour le douzième chapitre de cette histoire.**

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.**

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

**Auteur** : Sephora85. J'ai son autorisation pour faire cette traduction.

**Titre en anglais** : The Wolf Within

**Titre en français** : Parmi les loups-garous

**Traducteur **: DiagonAlleyParis

**Disclaimer **: Les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K. Rowling.

**Beta Reader** : La-p'tite-tête, qui me relit et corrige mes imperfections.

**Sujet **: AU. Après des années de mauvais traitement, Harry, à l'âge de 7 ans, s'enfuit de chez les Dursley. Quand des loups-garous le trouvent, ils l'amènent à leur chef Fenrir Greyback qui décide d'élever le garçon dans sa meute. Comment cette éducation changera-t-elle la vie d'Harry et son avenir ? Aidera-t-il le monde magique dans leur combat contre Voldemort ? Pas de slash.

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

**PARMI LES LOUPS-GAROUS**

**Chapitre 13 : Salle commune**

Après un moment d'hésitation, Harry se força à avancer vers la table des Poufsouffles et essaya d'ignorer les regards curieux et les murmures indiscrets. Après leur surprise initiale, les Poufsouffles se levèrent de leur siège et l'accueillirent avec enthousiasme par des applaudissements et des exclamations. Leurs visages avaient l'air ravi et cela mit Harry un peu mal à l'aise car il avait été salué beaucoup plus fort que le reste des première année. Il garda son regard rivé vers le bas jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne la table de sa Maison et risqua un coup d'œil pour voir s'il y avait une place de libre. Il fut grandement surpris quand certains des première année se déplacèrent pour en donner une.

Avec un 'merci' embarrassé, il se laissa tomber sur le banc entre une jeune fille brune avec une longue chevelure et un garçon avec des cheveux blond foncé coupés courts. Il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir de leurs noms car il avait été trop perdu dans ses pensées pendant la Répartition pour les avoir entendus lorsqu'ils avaient été appelés. Tout le monde continuait à le regarder ; heureusement l'attention fut détournée de lui pendant un bref moment quand Zacharias Smith fut réparti à Poufsouffle, mais presque aussitôt celle-ci revient sur Harry.

Il ignora les regards et ses yeux se dirigèrent vers la grande table des enseignants. Dumbledore et Rogue étaient en train de discuter de quelque chose. Hagrid avait l'air un peu déçu mais Harry lui donna un sourire quand il remarqua qu'il le regardait. Le seul enseignant qui semblait vraiment heureux était le Professeur Chourave qui adressa à Harry un chaleureux sourire.

Harry fut arraché à ses pensées par son voisin et se tourna vers lui.

« Je m'appelle Ernie MacMillan », dit le garçon assis à côté de lui pour se présenter, avec un air suffisant pour tout ce qui l'entourait. Harry ne savait pas quoi penser du garçon, il lui adressa donc juste un sourire amical.

« Ainsi donc, Harry Potter est à Poufsouffle, tout le monde va en parler, bien sûr. »

« Ernie », déclara la fille à côté d'Harry sur un ton plein de réprimande. « Tout le monde n'aime pas être constamment le centre de l'attention. »

Elle sourit à Harry avec un peu d'hésitation et en jouant nerveusement avec ses cheveux.

Harry la regarda, étonné, ne s'attendant pas à ce que quelqu'un puisse comprendre son malaise à propos de tout cette attention. Cela ne le dérangeait pas qu'on le félicite ou qu'on fasse attention à lui d'une manière générale, mais il voulait le mériter par ses actes et non pas par un foutu accident quand il n'était alors qu'un bébé.

La jeune fille sourit d'un air penaud.

« Je m'appelle Susan Bones », dit-elle timidement. « Les gens veulent toujours parler de ma tante ou s'attendent à ce que j'arrive à faire les mêmes choses qu'elle. Cela en devient fastidieux et cela doit être bien pire pour toi. »

Ses yeux marrons transmettaient clairement la sympathie au grand désespoir d'Harry. Il haussa les épaules, ne voulant pas que l'on le plaigne.

« Ainsi donc, ta tante est célèbre dans le monde sorcier », demanda-t-il curieusement.

Susan acquiesça et lui sourit.

« C'est un agréable changement que de rencontrer quelqu'un qui ne la connaît pas. Elle est la directrice du Département de la justice magique. Amélia Bones, peut-être as-tu déjà entendu son nom auparavant ? »

Harry secoua la tête, sa vie avec la meute l'avait maintenu hors du monde magique, tout n'était pas familier pour lui. Fenrir lui avait donné des informations sur ce qui l'attendait mais, bien sûr, il ne lui avait pas parlé de tous les sorciers ou sorcières qui étaient célèbres.

Son attention se déplaça lorsque Ron fut envoyé à Gryffondor et il fut un peu triste de ne pas être avec lui dans la même Maison. Le garçon lui avait paru assez sympathique et il aurait sûrement pu s'entendre avec lui.

« Où as-tu été durant toutes ces années ? Tout le monde croyait que tu étais mort. Mes parents ne vont pas me croire si je leur dis que je suis dans la même Maison que toi », déclara soudain Ernie d'un air presque excité.

« Je ne me souviens de rien par rapport à ces dernières années », répondit Harry prudemment en remarquant que tout le monde autour de lui l'écoutait curieusement.

« C'est terrible ! », s'exclama Susan qui était horrifiée.

« Ou peut-être est-ce bien ainsi, car il est possible que les choses que tu as vécues aient été si horribles qu'il soit préférable que tu ne t'en souviennes plus. Il y a eu des rumeurs qui disaient que tu avais été enlevé par les loups-garous ou par les géants. C'est quelque chose dont je ne voudrais pas me souvenir », déclara Ernie avec un léger frémissement.

Harry ne savait pas comment réagir, mais heureusement il fut sauvé de l'embarras de répondre lorsque les plats et les assiettes avec la nourriture apparurent sur la table devant eux.

« De la tarte au potiron ! », s'exclama Susan béatement en prenant une énorme part pour elle.

« Il vaut mieux que tu ne sois pas entre elle et une tarte au potiron. Elle tuerait pour cela », murmura Ernie en affichant un large sourire sur son visage.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de rire, surtout quand Susan tira la langue à Ernie. Il était surpris de découvrir qu'il était assez facile de parler à ses camarades de Maison. Il s'était inquiété que le fait de vivre parmi les humains soit beaucoup plus difficile pour lui. Cependant, il savait qu'il devrait faire attention à ne pas révéler quoi que ce soit qui puisse éventuellement mettre en danger la meute.

« Ainsi donc, vous vous connaissez l'un l'autre ? », demanda Harry après un moment.

Ernie acquiesça et répondit entre deux bouchées d'aile de poulet.

« Oui, mes parents connaissent sa tante depuis longtemps. Ce sont des amis proches. Susan vit avec sa tante, de sorte que nous nous sommes rencontrés lorsque nous étions très jeunes. »

Harry hocha la tête et se demanda pourquoi Susan ne vivait pas avec ses parents, mais les prochains mots prononcés par Ernie répondirent à sa question muette.

« Ses parents ont été tués par des Mangemorts quelques mois après sa naissance. »

Harry se demanda combien de personnes avaient soufferts au cours de la première guerre. Apparemment, il n'était pas le seul à avoir perdu ses parents quand il était tout petit. Fenrir ne lui avait jamais beaucoup parlé de la guerre et de Vous-Savez-Qui, ne donnant à Harry que des informations de base, peut-être pourrait-il essayer d'en apprendre davantage

Il remarqua le regard de Susan posé sur lui, elle le regardait d'un air légèrement amusé.

« Tu as l'air d'avoir envie de vomir à chaque instant. Tu n'aimes pas la nourriture ? »

Harry la fixa avec surprise pendant un moment avant de retrouver ses esprits.

« Je crois que mon estomac est un peu perturbé avec tout ce stress », dit-il avec un haussement d'épaules. Apparemment, cela sembla crédible, car Susan acquiesça et lui donna un sourire plein de sympathie.

Il se réprimanda intérieurement pour son manque de discipline. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de poser des problèmes. La seule pensée de décevoir Fenrir l'horrifia.

Il lui suffisait de tenter d'agir comme tous les autres enfants. Cela ne devait pas être aussi difficile que ça. Il fallait simplement les regarder attentivement puis copier leurs faits et gestes.

Quand tout le monde eut fini de manger, deux étudiants plus âgés firent signe aux première année Poufsouffle de se rassembler autour d'eux.

« Je m'appelle Gwen Summers », dit une grande fille avec des cheveux courts bouclés. Elle semblait être une personne qui n'aimait pas être contrariée. « Je suis préfète. »

Le garçon à côté d'elle prit la parole après elle.

« Je m'appelle Herbert Fleet. Préfet et Capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch », dit-il fièrement. Gwen Summers roula les yeux, ce qui fit rire doucement certains première année.

« Venez, maintenant. Nous allons vous montrer la salle commune », leur dit-elle avec un sourire.

Harry resta près de Susan et d'Ernie car c'étaient les personnes avec qui il avait parlé jusqu'à présent, même si tout le monde le regardait curieusement.

Les deux préfets les menèrent vers le bas, dans les donjons du château. L'odeur de la nourriture cuite atteignit le nez d'Harry quand ils s'enfoncèrent dans les profondeurs du bâtiment. Ils s'arrêtèrent en face d'un immense tableau avec un homme très maigre qui jouait du banjo et ne semblait pas avoir remarqué les étudiants qui attendaient devant lui.

Summers se tourna vers les première année.

« C'est l'entrée de notre salle commune. Vous devez donner un mot de passe avant d'être autorisés à y entrer. Celui-ci change chaque semaine et il vaut mieux ne pas le communiquer aux personnes des autres Maisons. La cuisine est un peu plus loin au bout du couloir, si vous avez de la chance, les elfes de maison vous prépareront quelques extras si vous avez faim. »

Harry fronça les sourcils et essaya de se rappeler ce que lui avait dit Fenrir au sujet des elfes de maison. Ils étaient une sorte de serviteurs ou quelque chose comme ça, mais il ne se souvint de rien de plus.

« Billywig », dit Herbert Fleet ; l'homme sur la peinture cessa de jouer puis leva les yeux, dépité. Il ne dit rien mais, un moment plus tard, le tableau pivota sur le côté, cédant la place à un long tunnel qui était éclairé par des dizaines de torches. Avec les autres première année, Harry suivit les préfets à travers le long tunnel jusqu'à ce que celui-ci s'ouvre brusquement.

Les yeux d'Harry s'écarquillèrent de surprise quand il vit la salle commune. La pièce était pleine de tentures et de fauteuils jaunes et c'était très confortable et accueillant. Harry n'aurait jamais pensé que c'était situé dans les donjons du château. Il y avait de très grandes fenêtres juste en face d'eux, celles-ci partaient du sol pour aller presque jusqu'au plafond ; on pouvait voir le parc et plusieurs bâtiments en verre qui ressemblaient à des serres. Harry, comme tous les autres première année, fut émerveillé par la vue.

« Les fenêtres ne sont pas visibles de l'extérieur », expliqua Summers. « Vous pouvez voir les serres où vous suivrez le cours de botanique. C'est le Professeur Chourave, qui est notre Directrice de Maison, qui enseigne cette matière.

« Les garçons, suivez-moi ! », cria Fleet en leur faisant signe de le suivre. « Je vais vous montrer votre dortoir. »

Harry et les autres garçons marchèrent quelques pas derrière l'étudiant plus âgé. Ils le suivirent à travers un autre petit tunnel qui les mena à une porte ronde en bois qui ressemblait au bout d'un fût de canon. Tout cela rappela à Harry l'habitat du blaireau, mais cela n'était pas surprenant étant donné que c'était cet animal qui apparaissait sur le blason des Poufsouffles qui ornait les murs de la salle commune.

Fleet leur ouvrit la porte et ils pénétrèrent dans une pièce. Tout comme dans la salle précédente, le dortoir offrait également une vue sur le parc même si la fenêtre était ici un peu plus petite. Il y avait quatre lits adossés aux murs et des rideaux jaunes autour de chacun d'eux afin de garantir une certaine intimité. Harry remarqua sa malle à côté d'un des lits et se dirigea vers celui-ci puis s'assit sur le matelas mou. Sa literie dans la cabane avait été beaucoup plus dure, et plus d'une fois il avait dormi à même le sol de la forêt quand il avait été à la chasse, son corps allait donc devoir s'habituer à ce nouveau couchage.

Ernie avait le lit juste à côté du sien mais Harry ne connaissait pas les deux autres garçons. Il rencontra le regard de celui qui avait les cheveux bruns coupés courts et qui semblait extrêmement nerveux.

« Je m'appelle Justin Finch-Fletchley », déclara le garçon en hâte. « Je suis un né-Moldu et étais censé aller à Eton. Cela a été un choc pour mes parents d'apprendre que j'étais un sorcier, d'abord ils ne voulaient pas que j'aille à Poudlard mais Dumbledore les a convaincus. » Il sembla être un peu essoufflé après avoir prononcé ces mots à toute vitesse.

« Comment pourrait-on préférer une école moldue à Poudlard ? », demanda le quatrième garçon en secouant la tête. « Mes parents sont tous les deux sorciers et je m'appelle Zacharias Smith, au fait », dit-il avec une sorte d'arrogance dans la voix.

Harry ne l'aima pas beaucoup et eut l'impression qu'il ne causerait rien d'autre que des problèmes. Il remarqua que Justin rougit profondément, s'assit sur son lit et demeura silencieux.

« Les Moldus aiment leur mode de vie bien que je n'y comprenne rien. Je n'ai jamais rencontré un Moldu mais je conçois qu'ils soient critiques vis-à-vis d'un monde qu'ils ne connaissent pas », déclara Ernie, songeur. « Nous ne devons pas les juger. »

L'appréciation d'Harry pour ce garçon qui lui avait semblé un peu étrange au commencement augmenta à l'écoute de ses paroles.

« Fais comme tu veux ! », marmonna Zacharias en se jetant sur son lit et en fixant Harry. « Ainsi donc, le sauveur du monde magique est à Poufsouffle. Devrais-je t'appeler 'Le Survivant' ? »

Harry adressa un regard soutenu à l'autre garçon. « Je préfèrerais que tu m'appelles Harry parce c'est ce que je suis. »

« Très modeste, en plus ? », demanda Zacharias en raillant.

« Laisse-le. Tu es seulement jaloux, Smith », dit Ernie en prenant la défense d'Harry à sa grande surprise.

Zacharias sembla offensé et leur tourna le dos et fit semblant de dormir. Ernie secoua la tête et lança un regard entendu à Harry tandis qu'il s'avançait vers lui.

« Je ne sais pas pourquoi le Choixpeau l'a réparti à Poufsouffle », murmura-t-il en hochant la tête en direction de Zacharias Smith. « Je parie toutes mes cartes de chocogrenouilles qu'il aurait dû être à Serpentard. »

« Cartes de chocogrenouilles ? », demanda Justin curieusement en venant vers eux, sa curiosité semblant avoir fait disparaître sa timidité.

Ernie parut horrifié à l'idée que quelqu'un puisse n'avoir jamais entendu parler de ces cartes et il risqua un regard interrogateur à Harry. « Tu les connais, n'est-ce pas ? »

Harry secoua la tête en guise de réponse en souriant un peu alors qu'Ernie semblait presque désespéré.

« Elles sont géniales ! Ce sont des images des plus grands sorciers et sorcières de tous les temps. Vous devez les voir ! », expliqua Ernie avec plein d'enthousiasme. « J'ai déjà la plupart d'entre elles. »

Il commença à fouiller dans sa malle jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve ce qu'il cherchait : une petite boîte en bois. Il la sortit de ses bagages et la déposa sur le lit avant de l'ouvrir, révélant ainsi des centaines de petites cartes avec des images sur elles.

« Puis-je ? », demanda Justin avec hésitation en tendant le bras pour en prendre une après qu'Ernie eût hoché la tête. « Je n'arrive pas à me rentrer dans le crâne le fait que les photos bougent. C'est tellement étrange », dit le né-Moldu.

Harry aussi était fasciné par le mouvement des images et regardait une carte avec dessus Albus Dumbledore. Il avait vu une ou deux fois un journal sur le bureau de Fenrir mais il n'avait jamais eu la chance de le regarder de plus près.

« Il est parti ! », s'exclama Justin, surpris. Harry se leva et contempla la carte, en effet il n'y avait plus personne sur celle-ci.

Ernie haussa les épaules d'un air indifférent.

« Ils font ça tout le temps. Ils ne peuvent pas rester sur les cartes tout le temps, n'est-ce pas ? »

Justin échangea un regard incrédule avec Harry qui n'était pas aussi choqué que le né-Moldu.

« Dans le monde moldu, les gens restent en place sur les photos », expliqua-t-il.

Maintenant, c'était au tour d'Ernie d'être surpris.

« Quoi ? Ils ne bougent pas du tout ? », demanda-t-il, effaré.

Justin secoua la tête en guise de réponse et sembla soulagé que les sorciers soient tout aussi désemparés au sujet du monde moldu qu'il l'était sur le leur.

Harry ne savait pas s'il appartenait à l'un de ces mondes mais peut-être allait-il bientôt s'habituer à l'étrange façon de vivre des sorciers. Zacharias, qui faisait toujours semblant de dormir, laissa échapper un très fort ronflement, il était visiblement irrité par leur conversation. Ernie lança un regard furieux au garçon mais il ne dit rien et rangea en silence ses cartes de chocogrenouilles dans sa malle avant de se changer pour la nuit.

Harry hésita. Il voulait toujours envoyer une lettre à Fenrir pour lui parler de la Répartition et sur le garçon Nott qui ressemblait tant à son ami Belus. Fenrir pourrait sûrement lui dire ce qu'il en était.

Le problème était qu'Hedwige n'était pas dans le dortoir et il aurait besoin d'elle pour envoyer sa lettre. Il se tourna vers Ernie, sachant que Justin serait aussi paumé que lui.

« Où ont-ils mis les hiboux ? »

« Dans la volière. Je pense que c'est dans l'une des tours du château », répondit-il en lançant à Harry un regard interrogateur. « Pourquoi ? Il y a le couvre-feu, tu ne peux pas y aller maintenant. »

Harry réfléchit pendant un moment, ne voulant pas se faire prendre en train d'enfreindre le règlement dès le premier jour ; de plus il était très fatigué. Il pourrait aller à la volière demain matin. Il passa son pyjama et se laissa tomber sur son lit avec un énorme bâillement. Ses paupières lui semblaient extrêmement lourdes.

Il se retourna plusieurs fois et essaya de se mettre à l'aise. Cela était difficile car le matelas était beaucoup trop mou à son goût. Un peu plus tard, quand il eut trouvé une position acceptable, il fut incapable de trouver le sommeil en raison des bruits dans la pièce qui parvenaient jusqu'à ses sensibles oreilles. Finalement, il mit sa tête sous l'oreiller et s'endormit quelques instants après.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry ne dormit pas trop bien cette nuit-là, et son sommeil se termina avant l'aube, comme d'habitude. Il se frotta les yeux afin de se débarrasser de sa somnolence, puis sortit de son lit en faisant attention à ne pas réveiller ses camarades de chambrée qui dormaient encore. Il pouvait voir les premières lueurs orangées à l'horizon et ses oreilles entendaient les gazouillis des oiseaux. Il détourna son regard de la fenêtre, changea ses robes et marcha sur la pointe des pieds à travers le petit tunnel en direction de la salle commune.

Il s'assit sur un des fauteuils et commença à écrire sa lettre pour Fenrir. Il lui dit qu'il avait été réparti à Poufsouffle et lui parla de Théodore Nott. Il était inquiet au sujet de la réaction de Fenrir, mais en même temps il était curieux de connaître les réponses qu'il allait recevoir. Quand il eut fini sa missive, il quitta la salle commune et s'arrêta un moment dans le couloir en face afin d'écouter les bruits alentours. Il était sûr d'avoir des problèmes si quelqu'un le surprenait de si bonne heure dans le château.

Quand il fut certain d'être seul dans le donjon, il courut en vitesse à travers le couloir, monta quelques escaliers puis traversa le hall d'entrée jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive en face de plusieurs volées de marches. Elles menaient aux tours du château, mais il ne savait pas où se trouvait la volière. Il ferma les yeux, renifla l'air et tenta de sentir les hiboux, mais le bâtiment était tout simplement trop grand. Il soupira et décida de prendre l'escalier sur sa gauche qu'il monta hâtivement.

Il déboucha dans un autre couloir et l'odeur des centaines de hiboux parvint jusqu'à son nez. Il la suivit mais, tout à coup, un chat maigre et multicolore avec des yeux qui lui sortaient de la tête barra son chemin, le regardant d'une drôle de façon. Harry s'arrêta et contempla l'animal qui marcha vers lui puis cessa brusquement d'avancer. Le chat fit le dos rond, cracha furieusement puis recula loin de lui et alla se cacher derrière une armure.

Harry ne chercha pas à apaiser l'animal, sachant que celui-ci ne l'aimerait pas et le craindrait même, probablement en raison de sa proximité avec les loups-garous. Il passa devant le chat et monta une petite échelle qui menait à la volière. L'odeur des hiboux submergea son odorat et pendant un instant il crut qu'il allait vomir, mais heureusement il s'habitua à l'effluve. Il regarda tout autour de la pièce qui était pleine de centaines d'oiseaux assis sur des perches le long des murs.

« Hedwige ! », appela Harry. Le hibou blanc descendit de son perchoir et se posa sur son bras un moment plus tard. L'animal hulula doucement quand Harry lui caressa la tête puis ce dernier lui attacha la lettre à sa patte.

« Cette lettre est pour Fenrir », murmura-t-il tout bas en regardant l'oiseau prendre son envol. Maintenant, il devait juste attendre la réponse de Fenrir.

Harry retourna en vitesse à la salle commune des Poufsouffles, s'assit dans un fauteuil et attendit que les autres se réveillent. Il décida de lire ses livres scolaires pour s'occuper.

Environ une heure plus tard, Ernie, Justin et lui se mirent en route pour aller dans la Grande Salle pour y prendre leur petit déjeuner tandis que Zacharias les évitait. Il fut très difficile pour Harry de choisir quelque chose à manger, et finalement son choix se porta sur les saucisses. Il espéra que celles-ci ne seraient pas aussi sèches que le poulet rôti. Elles n'étaient pas juteuses mais n'étaient pas vraiment desséchées.

« Tu n'aimes pas manger sainement, n'est-ce pas ? », déclara Ernie en éclatant de rire avant de porter à sa bouche un morceau de galette. « J'aime ça ! »

Harry sourit, penaud. Heureusement, la plupart des autres enfants ne prirent pas non plus des choses saines, seul Justin mangea des fruits et des céréales. Susan, qui les avait rejoint quelques minutes auparavant, se servit uniquement de la tarte au potiron, et Harry se demanda si elle allait s'en lasser après un certain temps. Elle semblait si heureuse.

Ensemble, ils quittèrent la Grande Salle et se dirigèrent vers leur premier cours : Métamorphose. Quand ils arrivèrent en face de la salle de cours, les Gryffondors les attendaient déjà. Harry adressa un sourire à Ron et à Neville et ces derniers le lui retournèrent. Ron sembla un peu embarrassé quand Harry le dépassa, le rouquin murmura : « Désolé d'avoir dit que les Poufsouffles étaient des tocards… »

Harry sourit mais il n'eut pas la chance de lui répondre quoi que ce soit car la porte de la classe s'ouvrit. Il entra dans la pièce et s'assit à une table devant parce que Justin avait peur de manquer quelque chose s'il s'asseyait plus loin au fond. Harry prit place entre Ernie et Susan et regarda curieusement tout autour de lui.

Le Professeur McGonagall n'était pas encore là, seul un chat tabby était sur le bureau et les regardait. Harry se demanda vaguement pourquoi Poudlard était devenu le foyer de tant de chats, mais brusquement l'animal se métamorphosa en leur professeur juste sous ses yeux. Des petits cris et des exclamations de surprise résonnèrent dans la salle de cours.

Harry fixa la femme plus âgée avec des yeux élargis. Il avait déjà vu, bien sûr, des gens se transformer en loups-garous, mais il n'avait jamais vu personne se métamorphoser en un autre animal. Il avait toujours pensé que seuls les loups-garous étaient capables de se transformer en loups.

Il se pencha vers Ernie et chuchota avec une sorte d'urgence dans la voix. « Comment a-t-elle fait cela ? »

Malgré sa tentative de parler tout bas, McGonagall l'avait entendu et lui lança un regard désapprobateur.

« Pas de murmure dans mon cours, Monsieur Potter », dit-elle sèchement pour le réprimander, avant de répondre à sa question. « Seuls les sorciers très puissants et expérimentés ont le potentiel de se transformer en un animal. C'est une technique qui exige beaucoup de talent et de travail. Les gens qui peuvent le faire sont appelés Animagi et ils doivent se faire enregistrer auprès du Ministère de la Magie. »

« Pouvons-nous choisir l'animal dans lequel nous voulons nous transformer ? », demanda Harry curieusement.

McGonagall secoua la tête. « Non, la forme animale n'est pas choisie par le sorcier mais déterminée par sa personnalité et par ses propres traits. On dit que la forme Animagus est le reflet de sa nature intérieure. »

Harry fut un peu déçu car il n'était pas possible de choisir sa forme animale. Il voulait seulement être en mesure de se métamorphoser en un loup.

Il fallait qu'il en lise plus sur les Animagi à la bibliothèque et essayer d'en devenir un. Mais si sa forme Animagus s'avérait être quelque chose d'autre que le loup ? Comment Fenrir et les autres réagiraient-ils s'ils découvraient que sa personnalité ne ressemblait pas à celle d'un loup ? Cette pensée le gêna beaucoup et une nouvelle vague de maux de tête le submergea. Depuis son arrivée à Poudlard, sa tête lui faisait mal beaucoup plus souvent qu'auparavant. Harry pensait que cela était dû à sa nouvelle situation ainsi qu'à toutes ces personnes inconnues qui l'entouraient.

Il essaya de reporter son attention sur McGonagall qui leur montrait comment transformer une allumette en une épingle, mais ses pensées continuèrent à vagabonder. L'idée de devenir un loup Animagus ne quitta pas son esprit.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui. J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu.

Je tiens également à remercier ma bêta pour son excellent travail de correction qui améliore nettement cette traduction.

Merci de me laisser une petite review, cela me fait tellement plaisir.

Bisous.

DiagonAlleyParis


End file.
